Treaties and Negotiations
by BAColeNC
Summary: Tamaran has a neighboring system that wants to break away from Gordanian opression. Both sides come to Earth as neutral ground to negotiate a treaty. What form of help will be required of Starfire, Robin, and possibly their six month old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The region of space was unremarkable –- that is, until there was a bright flash and a ship appeared. The wedge shaped craft seemed to stretch until there was a second flash and the stern of the ship seemed to snap forward to catch up the the front half.

"Entrance to normal space successful, Admiral," the ships helmsman reported from his station at the front of the bridge.

The officer at the center of the bridge swiveled his chair slightly. "Congratulations, captain Selto'n," he said to the officer standing just behind him to his right. "Your ship functions better than predicted."

The officer opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Communications Officer.

"Admiral, I am receiving a distress call, bearing three, two, five, mark twenty seven!"

"On speakers."

". . .der attack. Requesting immediate assistance. This is the Shavari diplomatic vessel VELORUM, ship in distress. We are under attack."

"Open a channel," the admiral snapped.

"Channel open, sir."

"VELORUM, this is the Tamaranean vessel, LUAND'R. Who is attacking you and what is your status?"

"Two DUVORT class Gordanian vessels," came the reply. "One of our escort ships has been destroyed, and the other is not holding up well."

"Understood, our ETA to you is two minutes." The Admiral turned to another officer on the bridge. "Captain Tani'a, you may set battle stations. Captain Selto'n, we are about to find out if your new weapons systems and shields are what you claim them to be."

"All hands, man battle stations! This is not a drill! I say again, this is not a drill!" Captain Tani'a called through the shipwide communications system. An alarm sounded and other crew members hurried to their stations.

"All stations report manned and ready, Captain," an officer reported a couple minutes later.

"Thank you, Commander. Navigator, engage hyperspace drive and take us in."

"Aye, Captain," The navigator replied and operated the controls that engaged the engines, then looked up at the view screen as the stars seemed to collapse together to form a white ball in the center of the screen then stretch into long streams of light. "ETA thirty seconds."

"Helmsman, stand by for evasive maneuvers, Weapons officer arm all weapons and stand by to lock on targets," Tani'a ordered.

"Entering normal space now," the Navigator announced and the stars seemed to explode to their normal appearance on the screen.

"Confirmed targets," the weapons officer announced. "Two DUVORT class Gordanian warships, and one SHAPERION class Shavari vessel. I have a lock on the nearest Gordanian."

"Fire banks one and three, stand by with banks two and four for the other Gordanian," Tani'a ordered. Beams of bright blue energy lit up the space between the LUAND'R and struck the Gordanian ship.

"Direct hits with both banks!" The weapons officer announced. "Their shields did not stop them or even slow them down," he added as the vessel exploded. "Weapons locked on the other DUVORT."

"Fire!" Tani'a ordered in triumph. Again two beams lanced out from the LUAND'R and transformed the other warship into a cloud of rapidly expanding, superheated gas.

"Long range scan shows no other vessels in the vicinity," one officer reported.

"Neither vessel managed to send out a distress signal, Captain," the communications officer added. "The VELORUM is hailing us."

"On screen," the Admiral ordered. "This is Admiral Stor'n of the Tamaranean Warship LUAND'R."

"Admiral Stor'n, this is Captain Rojan of the Shavari diplomatic transport VELORUM, I offer you my thanks and have been directed by the members of the Royal Family aboard to request that you escort us to Shavar."

Admiral Stor'n saw the gesture that the science officer gave him then replied. "I suggest we make haste in leaving this place," he said. "We are picking up some Gordanian warships heading this way."

"Understood, but unfortunately our hyperspace engines have been damaged. We are already on course and at best speed for Shavar as we speak."

"We will stay close to offer you protection, then," Stor'n said.

Rojan looked off to one side then nodded his head. "Thank you, VELORUM out."

The screen went back to it's display of space with the VELORUM in the lower right corner. "Helmsman, keep us with them, but no closer than 50,000 kilometers," Tani'a ordered.

"Aye aye ma'am, no closer than 50 K and maintain station."

Much later the LUAND'R was on her way back to Tamaran and was approaching where they met the VELORUM.

"It appears your decision to lay a couple gravitic mines was a good one, Captain," Stor'n said after the science officer reported a debris field. "That is enough debris for two more DUVORT class ships, and the communications officer picked up the distress call of one of them as it exploded."

"Then that should leave this sector clear for our run back to Tamaran."

Stor'n leaned closer to Tani'a. "That is true, my wife, but I am not going to remain in normal space during the return trip," he said softly enough so that only she could hear. "I have important news for the Emperor that can not wait that long." He then raised his voice. "Navigator, plot us a course for home at maximum speed."

"Aye, sir, course laid in and engineering shows ready for the jump to hyperspace."

"What news do we bring, my husband?" Tani'a asked.

"Engage," Stor'n ordered, then leaned back over to his wife. "Tamaran may be getting another ally against the Gordanians." He settled back into his seat. "That is, if we can find a suitable place to hold the treaty negotiations," he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is set about 6 months after Decisions and Regrets.

**Chapter 1**

Robin looked up as his door opened. After almost two years of marriage, he still wasn't used to Starfire simply walking into what was now their room.

"I do not wish to interrupt you while you are working, Robin, but what I must tell you is most important."

Robin closed the file he had open on his computer, then pushed back away from it to give Starfire his complete attention. "Something wrong with Liand'r?"

"No, she is in her playpen, or should I say her cyberplaypen," she replied. "Cyborg was most pleased when his 'dirty didy' alarm went off."

"Oh I bet he was. That is, until you walked off," Robin chuckled.

Starfire also chuckled, remembering the look on Cyborg's face when she informed him that since he was the only one watching her, that his was the honor of changing his adoptive niece. "I have received a transmission from Galfore. Nie'l is on his way here for a visit."

Robin frowned over that for a moment. "I'll be glad to see him, but why do I get the feeling that you think there's more behind this than him wanting to see us?"

Starfire sighed, realizing that she couldn't keep anything from him. "Probably because you know me so well, and can hear it in the tone of my voice," she said. "To be honest, I am most likely worrying for no reason, but it is not in what Galfore has told me, but in the manner in which he has told me what he has." She gave a small sigh of frustration as she could tell from Robin's raised eyebrow that she had only confused him. "Nie'l is our adopted son, yes, and as such would be allowed to pay us visits as his training schedule would allow, but he is also the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. His going to one of our colony worlds is to be expected, but to come here, so far from the Vega system, is cause for concern."

"Even to see us?"

"Even so, Robin. I know that he is still young; however, he realizes his position as Grand Ruler does not allow him the freedoms of his peers."

Robin shrugged. "Maybe you're right, and you're worrying for nothing. Why don't we just wait until they get here? Are there any special arrangements that we need to make?"

"I do not believe so," Starfire replied. "I have already taken the liberty of notifying Kal-El on the Watchtower."

Robin simply nodded at that tidbit of news, and smiled at her referring to Superman as Kal-El. He remembered when she had first called the Man of Steel that, and her explanation that even on Tamaran the civilization of Krypton was well known and that the house of El had produced great scientists and members of the Kryptonian council. Robin also remembered the soft smile on Superman's face when Starfire said that Jor-El had been both a fine scientist and a revered member of the council.

He also remembered the last time the Tamaraneans had shown up without prior warning. It hadn't really been a problem, but Batman had been very . . .displeased. He sighed softly when he looked at the time and saw that it was far later than he thought. "Star, I'm sorry," he said. "I was supposed to take you out for dinner tonight."

Starfire gave him a look. "Are you saying that you are calling our date tonight off? That it will take us too long to change and go to Rudolfo's?"

Hearing the slightly angry tone in her voice, Robin held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay. Okay. You're right. I just thought you'd like better company. All I've got going through my head right now are those files I've been reading about what all Slade has been doing since we locked him up."

While Robin talked, Starfire walked toward the closet. She paused and gave him a sultry look over her shoulder. "I am confident that I will be able to provide you with a distraction from that, my husband, and I can think of no one's company that I would prefer."

Robin swallowed nervously as Starfire picked an outfit from the closet, then walked into the bathroom. He wasn't certain, but he could have sworn that she was swinging her hips more then usual.

Robin whistled softly when Starfire emerged from the bathroom. She hadn't applied any makeup, but had changed into a satin, emerald green dress with spaghetti straps and a scooped neckline. The garment wasn't tight, but flattered her figure and ended with a ragged hem that brushed her knees. He also noticed that her feet were encased in a matching pair of pumps.

"I see you approve," she said softly.

Robin saw the glimmer in her eyes as she looked him over as well. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and a dark blue suit coat and pants with a white tie. His dress shoes had been buffed to a mirror finish, and, of course he wore his mask.

"May I have the honor, Highness?" he asked, proffering his arm.

Starfire tried to keep a straight face, but giggled as she linked her arm with his. "You may, Highness."

Arm in arm they headed for the door, but came up short when they found the other Titans waiting for them in the corridor.

"Yo, girl, you're lookin' fine," Cyborg said, giving Starfire an appraising look, then shifted his gaze to Robin. He made a show of straightening Robin's tie and brushing flat the lapels of his suit coat. "You treat her right, Boy Wonder, ya hear."

Starfire giggled, as she got the distinct impression that Robin was rolling his eyes behind his mask. She was surprised when Robin put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing to worry about there, Cyborg. We should be back by ten. It'll depend on when the movie lets out."

Starfire was puzzled when Beast Boy nudged Cyborg with his elbow. "Come on, Cy, tell 'em."

"Well seeing as your all dressed up and all. . .well. . .here," the big Titan stuttered then held out the keys to the T-car. "You're a married couple now, and we can't have you riding around on a motorcycle, now can we?"

"I do not see why not. I greatly enjoy riding behind Robin," Starfire said, and Raven raised an eyebrow when she saw the mischievous gleam in Starfire's eye. "It is one of the few times that I can put my arms around him in public."

All except Robin chuckled at that, and at how he blushed.

"Now, Starfire, you know he's been getting better at that," Raven admonished softly.

"Well, we can't deprive Starfire of one of her pleasures," Robin said, then handed the keys back to Cyborg. "But I do appreciate the offer."

A few minutes later and Robin and Starfire were in the garage of the Tower, and Robin rolled his R-cycle to a position where Starfire could climb on behind him. As they rolled down tunnel toward the city, Robin did have to admit that just as Starfire enjoyed having her arms around him, he liked the feel of her pressing against his back.

A short time later, Robin stopped and switched off the R-cycle, and he felt Starfire dismount. He deployed the kickstand then turned to take Starfire's helmet. As he attached their helmets to the bike, he noticed that Starfire ran her fingers through her hair for a moment, restoring it to it's normal appearance. As they started to walk toward the restaurant, they both looked to their right when they heard a woman's scream.

"Help! That man stole my purse!"

"Just once, I'd like to take you somewhere and not get interrupted," Robin muttered as he turned and took a few steps in the direction of the scream. A second later he realized that he wouldn't have to go far as he spotted the thief.

Seeing young children on bicycles was rare enough in this section of Jump City, but seeing a man about twenty years old on one was even rarer, especially a man carrying a woman's diamond studded purse.

Pedaling hard down the sidewalk, the thief was looking back over his shoulder as he built up speed.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, and the thief look forward just in time to catch a glimpse of Robin's arm just before it struck him across the chest, just below his shoulders. With a grunt, the thief was unseated as the bike kept going, but he came to an instant stop. Before the thief had a chance to recover, Robin had his hands cuffed behind his back. He looked back and saw that Starfire had grabbed the bike and stopped it from running into anybody. A short time later, a police car showed up, and Robin gave the officer his statement and received his thanks from the owner of the purse.

"Shall we go in?" he asked Starfire as he took her arm and led her to the entrance.

"Ah, Robin, it is good to see you, eh?" a man in a chef's uniform asked in heavily accented English, as they walked through the door, "Especially when you're with your lovely wife, no?"

"It's good to see you too, Rudolfo," Robin said shaking the proffered hand. "I know we're a little late for our reservation. . ." he began but trailed off when Rudolfo held up his hands.

"I understand. You were busy, yes? That hoodlum has taken the purses from three women this week. Order what you wish, it is on the house," he told them as he guided them to a table. "It is not because you are Titans, but the ones who stopped that thug from bothering my clients, I insist."

Robin sighed softly, then nodded as Rudolfo held Starfire's chair out for her. Without even looking at the menu he placed their order. "To start with, a basket of your calamari rings with your garlic marinara sauce, then two orders of your three meat lasagna."

"An excellent choice," Rudolfo said, kissing the tips of his fingers. "I will see to it myself."

"Robin, I know what lasagna is, but what is this three meat?"

"Instead of having only ground beef in the layers, there's also Italian sausage, and sliced ham," he explained.

"And what is this?" she asked as a red plastic basket was placed between them, mounded high with rings of fried golden batter over something, with a bowl of red sauce.

Robin took one of the rings. "You take them like this and dip them into the sauce," he instructed as he showed her, then took a bite. He hummed with delight as the tomato based sauce was heavy with garlic.

"Oh, Robin, that is simply delicious!" Starfire gushed. "What is this calamari?"

"It's from an animal that lives in the ocean, called squid," he replied. "It's cleaned and sliced into rings like this then battered and fried."

Starfire nodded her understanding as she popped another piece of the food into her mouth, her eyes closing as she savored the taste. "So, do you look forward to seeing our son again?"

"Very much. Who will take his oath of acceptance next month?"

"That is part of what troubles me about this visit now," Starfire replied daintily wiping her lips with her napkin. "You and I will be making the trip to Tamaran to take the oaths of Nie'l and the members of his cadre. He would simply wait for us to visit him then instead of the Grand Ruler coming here to us."

Robin nodded, realizing why Starfire had been anxious about the message she had gotten from Galfore, especially if it had been as vague as she had said it was. He looked up when he realized that Starfire was leaning over the table toward him.

"You have some sauce," she said softly and wiped away a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Better?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Almost," she whispered back then brushed his lips with hers. She was surprised when instead of pulling back, Robin raised his hand to stroke the back of her neck with his fingers, then gently touched his forehead to hers.

"Have I succeeded in diverting your thoughts from those files?" she asked when she pulled away and resumed her seat.

"Oh yeah. You've done that quite well."

They were shaken from staring at each other when Rudolfo cleared his throat from beside the table. He smiled warmly at the young couple. "Ah, amore," he sighed, then seemed to shake himself as he placed their plates in front of them. "Enjoy," he said then walked away.

Seeming to have a sixth sense, Rudolfo returned just as they finished their main course. "Now I bring you an especial treat for dessert," he announced placing a covered dish in front of each of them. "My especiale tiramisu. I will leave you in peace now, mangia"

The couple finished their meal in peace, talking softly to each other until they both noticed that the candle in the bottle on their table had burned low.

"I hope you are not upset that we missed the movie?" Starfire asked when she noticed that they were the last two in the restaurant.

Robin smiled softly. "Nah, we can catch it another time. How does a walk sound to you?"

"Very nice. It has been some time since I have done the shopping of windows."

At first glance, the young couple looked like any other walking along the shopping district of Jump City. Holding hands, and walking close enough to each other that their shoulders would occasionally brush together. It wasn't until one got a closer look that they realized that they were looking at two of the city's heroes.

Starfire was surprised at how, once they were recognized, peoples faces would brighten and she and Robin would get a nod in greeting, especially from the older folks. Starfire sighed softly as she found her thoughts drifting back to Galfore's message.

"What's the matter, Star?"

In reply, the redhead slid her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him. She smiled softly as he put his arm around her shoulders, but soon realized that she had not distracted him.

"Star?" he prompted.

"It is. . ." she began, but trailed off realizing that he would recognize her telling him it was nothing for the lie it would be. "It is just that you were the one concerned with not being able to keep your mind on me, but it is I who is having trouble keeping my mind on you," she admitted.

"That message from Galfore?"

"Yes," she sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder. "It is not only what was in the message, but that it was a message, not a live transmission. After I placed Galfore on the throne, a series of communication relays was put in place to permit instantaneous communications between Tamaran and Earth." Feeling Robin's curiosity, she led him over to a bench. "I believe I should have done this before."

Robin looked as she took out her communicator and opened it. He was going to protest, in case there was personal things in the message, but Galfore's face filled the small screen.

"Rivan, pe vat. . ." he began.

"This will be better," Starfire said as she pressed a button on the device. The screen blurred for a moment then Galfore began again.

"Highness, I am sending this transmission to inform you that Emperor Nie'l will be visiting you on the thirteenth day of Rekvar. This will be an informal visit, so no special preparations are necessary."

Robin expected more, but the screen faded to black, and Starfire closed the communicator and put it away. "That was pretty. . .no, very formal and dry," he said. "I can understand why you're nervous. There was no other message, a more personal one attached to this?"

"No, there was not. It is that which has me worried. As my old k'norfka, Galfore is the only one outside my family who can speak freely to me. This is the first time I have seen him so formal with me."

Robin stood, pulling her with him and he gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Starfire hummed her agreement, and they started walking again. "It is what reasons I can think of that cause me to worry."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but his communicator sounding cut him off. Seeing who was calling, he quickly stepped into an alley, pulling Starfire with him. He flipped the device open. "What?" He asked none to happily.

"Are you alone?" an all to familiar voice asked.

"I'm with Starfire," he replied. "Why do you want to. . .know?" His last word was almost whispered as he and Starfire suddenly found themselves on the transporter pad on the Watchtower. They were jolted from their disorientation by a voice off to their left.

"Hey, Robin. Does Starfire know you're. . .never mind. I almost didn't recognize you, Star."

"Kid Flash!" Starfire cried happily as she flew over to the speedster and gave him one of her signature hugs. "Friend, it is very good to see you!"

"Breathing would be good too, Star," Kid Flash managed to gasp out, then he chuckled as she let him go and blushed.

"Hey, Kid Flash. How's it going?"

Kid Flash shook the hand Robin offered. "Not bad. Flash has me up here getting used to the place. I guess he wants me to take his place when he retires. Jinx says hello too."

"If you're through with this reunion," Batman said as he walked up, stifling any further conversation. "Come with me."

Robin and Starfire fell in behind Batman as he went down the steps from the platform, and followed him to a door in the central section area of the Watchtower's bridge.

The Dark Knight raised his right hand up to his ear, activating his commlink. "Batman."

"Identity confirmed," A computerized voice said. "User zero, zero, three. Batman." With that announcement the door slid open and the two Titans found themselves led into a room with a round table. Robin's curiosity grew when he saw Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, The Martian Manhunter, and Superman seated at the table.

"You didn't tell us they were on a date, Bruce," Superman said.

"I didn't know, and I didn't ask. Time may be critical." Batman replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Robin saw that Superman paused as he considered Batman's comment, then nodded in agreement. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Sorry if we intruded on your date, Robin," Batman replied, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Robin was about to speak when he felt Starfire's anger flare. "If you think that is why Robin wants to know, then you do not know him as well as you should," she said. "Nor do you know me. You have made the comment that time may be critical as an excuse for your not using common courtesy. That tells us that there is some kind of danger to either Jump City or this planet that is approaching. Both of us would have put aside any personal business to deal with that."

"Do you normally let her fight your battles, Robin?" Batman said with a slight sneer.

"No, Bruce, I don't. However, when she's right and I agree with her, I let her speak her mind without interrupting her," He smirked. "You know she's right, Bruce, so lighten up and tell us what's going on."

Robin held Batman's glare for a moment, then both broke off when Superman cleared his throat. "After the Thanagarian invasion, a series of satellites was deployed just outside the solar system to watch for the approach of other vessels," Batman informed them. "This afternoon we picked up this."

Robin and Starfire turned to look at a screen that showed a very distinct white dot in the middle of an otherwise black screen.

"We enhanced and magnified the image," Superman added, and the screen wavered a moment. "You recognize it?" he asked when Starfire gasped.

"Not the vessel itself, but the design, it is Tamaranean."

"What are these, here?" Robin asked pointing to a couple of other dots on the screen.

"Other ships," Green Lantern replied, and the picture wavered again. "But that center one is almost three times the size of those others."

"We've identified these three as the ROHA'N, TOMOR'O, and VELANC'R," Superman replied as markers appeared next to three of the ships. "We don't have a match for the fourth of the smaller ships or the large one."

"Is there a communications console I may use?" Starfire asked.

"Right here," Batman said, indicating a set of controls built into the table.

Starfire made some adjustments, then pressed a large green button. "Tamaranean vessels approaching the Earth star system, this is Empress Starfire. Identify yourselves."

The silence stretched for a few moments, then there was a crackle of static. "This is Fleet Admiral Stor'n aboard the LUAND'R. Greetings, my Lady. We are on standard approach to Earth and will reach orbit in twenty four of your hours. The LUAND'R is in company with the ROHA'N, VELANC'R, TOMOR'O, and PELANO'R."

"Admiral, is either Galfore, Kim'r or Emperor Nie'l available?"

"My apologies, my Lady, but they are on an inspection tour of the other ships and unavailable."

"Very well, I will await your arrival." Starfire closed the channel, and fought hard to keep her apprehension off her face as she looked over at Superman. "As you can see, all is in order. These are the ships I informed you about this morning."

"I see," the Man of Steel said. "As I recall, you didn't mention an arrival time."

"For that I apologize," Starfire said. "In the message I was told that they would arrive on the thirteenth day of Rekvar, which is tomorrow."

"Is it normal for a ship the size of the LUAND'R to have escorts?" Flash asked. "I mean, she's pretty big and from what we can tell, well armed."

"As I understand, the military vessels on this planet do not go out by themselves, with few exceptions," Starfire replied. "Tamaran has few of what would be called civilian ships. The other times when only one ship was here were exceptions, due to my being injured, and if you recall, the flagship was joined by one or more ships within a short time."

"So we have nothing to worry about? I mean it's only been about six months since their last visit."

"That is correct, Batman. I break no security interests when I tell you that if they were planning to invade, I would have been informed with a coded phrase. I give you my word that I did not receive one, and that I will take responsibility for the actions of my people while they are here." She paused for a moment. "Nie'l, as you know, is my and Robin's adopted son. He is simply paying us a visit."

"That's good enough for me," Superman said as he stood. "Thank you for your cooperation and your patience." He pressed a button and the door slid open.

"She's hiding something," Batman said as the door closed behind them.

"I agree," the Martian Manhunter said, cutting off Superman's protest. "However, her concerns are of a personal nature, and do not endanger Earth." He looked over at Superman. "I can tell you that she did not lie to us, and that she will honor her word. If anything from this visit endangers the Earth, she will contact us."

Starfire didn't know what was bothering Robin as they walked back to the transporter pad, so she tried to find out. "Robin, what. . ."

"Not now, Star." he snapped. "Can you put us back where you got us, Wally?"

"Sure thing, Robin. Just hold still for a moment." A moment later the couple found themselves standing in the alley again.

"Robin?" Starfire called, getting worried about his actions.

_'Don't speak, Kori. It's nothing you've done, trust me.'_ he said through their bond. He took a device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. A moment later, the R-Cycle pulled up on it's automatic pilot.

Starfire watched as Robin reached into a storage compartment and took out a small device. He motioned for her to hold still, and bent down to place the device near her feet, then slowly moved up her leg to her waist. He then moved across in front of her then went down the other leg, keeping the device a few inches from her. He then checked from her waist to her shoulders, front and back, and he stopped by her right shoulder. He took off his right glove then brushed her hair back and pulled a small bat-shaped object from the top of her dress. He finished his sweep, then placed the bat-shaped device in a small box and closed the lid.

_'Now do the same to me,'_ he told her through their bond. _'Stop when the light turns green.'_

Starfire nodded and copied Robin's motions with the scanner. He knew the light must have turned green as she moved over his right shoulder. Her mouth formed a grim line, and she narrowed her eyes. Even without their bond, he could tell that she was getting pissed at Bruce. He knew that prior to her coming to Earth, privacy was something that Starfire had very little of. As a member of the Royal Family, and growing up at the palace, she had always been in the public's eye, and had little privacy. After she had been taken by the Gordanians, privacy was something that a slave did not have at all. Bruce's having the listening devices planted on them was the deepest insult to her.

"Star, he. . ."

"Do not try to make excuses for him, Robin. You can not be held accountable for his actions, nor can you express any feelings he may have had when he had those planted on us. What I would like to know is how he managed to do it. He was never closer than a few feet from us the entire time we were on the Watchtower."

"You felt that slight breeze when we were going down from the transporter platform, right?"

"Yes, and it almost felt as though someone touched me where you found the device on me."

"Starfire, we were on a space station, there are no odd breezes like that."

"Kid Flash," Starfire said, putting two and two together. With the look on her face, Robin was slightly concerned for the speedster's safety when next they met.

"Yes, Wally and I are going to have to have a talk about trust and loyalty when I see him again." He gave her a long look, then sighed softly. "I hate to admit it, but Bruce is somewhat justified in his concerns over you and this visit. You weren't as open as you could have been up there."

"That is because my fears are of what this visit might mean for me. As I told Kal, er Superman, if they were planning on an invasion, I would have been notified by a phrase that would have sounded like normal conversation to anyone but me."

Robin watched Starfire closely when he spoke again. "Flash did ask the important question though. **Is** it normal for a ship like the LUAND'R to have four escorts?"

"And you did not believe my reply to Kal-El?"

"Was it the **whole** truth?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and looked away. "No," she said softly. "It is not that I do not trust you, rather that it is none of the Justice League's business." She sighed heavily as she took her helmet from where it hung on the R-cycle. "Let us return home and I will try to explain my concerns to all of you."

Robin nodded, then got on the bike, as he started the engine he felt Starfire climb on behind him and as he drove off he could have sworn that she was holding onto him tighter than usual. "Cyborg," he called, activating the communications system on the R-cycle.

"Yeah, Robin, what's up?"

"Have everyone in the common room in about ten minutes. We're having a team meeting."

"We'll be here," Cyborg replied, and Beast Boy could be heard in the background, complaining about needing his beauty sleep. Robin ignored him and headed for the Tower.

"What's this all about?" Raven asked as Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"Nie'l is going to be here tomorrow to visit with Robin and myself," Starfire replied causing Raven to raise an eyebrow. Starfire went over to the computer terminal and typed in some instructions, a moment later a picture appeared on the large screen showing the LUAND'R and it's escorts. "The large ship in the center is the LUAND'R," she said. "The escorts are the ROHA'N, VELANC'R, TOMOR'O, and PELANO'R, and they will be in orbit above us in the morning."

"Dang, that's a big ship," Cyborg said.

"The LUAND'R is approximately three times the size of the vessels you have seen before," Starfire told them. "Construction on her was completed only eight months ago. She is equipped with the most advanced systems Tamaran has."

"Dude, are they going to invade or something?"

"No, Best Boy, they are not. Nie'l is simply visiting Robin and myself."

"Then why are you worried enough that we're having this meeting?" Raven asked.

Starfire gave the dark Titan an angry glare for probing her mind, then realized that the empath didn't have to do that to pick up on her worry. "In two months, Nie'l will be taking his Oath of Acceptance. Robin and I will be going to Tamaran to take it from him. Under those circumstances, his coming here, now, is unusual." She looked over at the ships on the screen. "That such a large force of Tamaranean ships is coming is also unusual."

"What are your. . .why do you think they're coming like this?" Robin asked.

"I hope that I am mistaken, Robin, but there may be need of my. . .my having to. . .marry to seal a treaty."

"But you're already married," Cyborg blurted out. "To Robin."

Starfire swallowed nervously as she looked over at Robin. She had felt him clamping down on his feelings and almost closing off their bond. "Ours is a marriage of love and preference, Cyborg, not one of State. Robin will always be foremost in my heart, and truly, no one could replace him."

"But," Raven prompted.

"Yes, there is the but in this," Starfire went on. "I am still of the Royal Family and as such may be required to marry for strictly political reasons." She walked over to Robin and stopped just short of putting her hand on his shoulder. "As I said, Gentha'fa, I hope with all my heart that I am mistaken." She waited a moment, hoping he'd say something. "Robin, please, do not shut me out like this. This is nothing that I want, but. . ."

"But what, Kori? That this is something you can't avoid?"

"Robin, you know that's true," Raven said sharply. "I'm not even trying, and I can feel how this is upsetting her, and tearing her up inside."

"Yeah, come on, man, ya know she loves ya, and you also know that one day Tamaran might come between you."

Robin looked over at Cyborg, getting the distinct feeling that he was being ganged up on.

"Dudes, lighten up," Beast Boy chimed in. "You're all getting upset about what might happen. Lets just wait and see. For all we know, Nie'l might just be paying us a visit, and for some reason needs the extra security."

Raven looked over at him with a soft smile. "Ya know, he's right. We're all expecting the worst, when it might be something like he said."

"Star, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to close you out like that."

"I know, Gentha'fa, it is simply your way of dealing with painful feelings."

Robin noticed that the others had left the room, presumably to go back to bed. He sighed softly and pulled Starfire into a hug. "It's been a while since you've called me that," he said softly, his fingers trailing up to the sides of her neck, and massaging gently. He smiled at the throaty sigh that escaped her.

"And far to long since you have done that, my love." She sighed again as a tense group of muscles relaxed under Robin's touch. "You are aware that I will resist any plans that may be to either marry me off, or separate us, correct?"

Robin leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. "Lets worry about that later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note** Due to some technical difficulties the last chapter was posted late, so I'm posting this one on the same day, but several hours later.

Also I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything else in the DC Universe.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning began normally with Raven, Robin, and Starfire up on the roof to watch the sunrise. Shortly after breakfast, Blackfire and Kor'mel showed up, and Blackfire asked if it was alright if they took Liand'r to the park.

"I believe somebody is trying to give their hubby a hint," Raven said as they watched them walk away.

"Or scare him off," Cyborg added.

"My sister is doing neither of those things," Starfire protested. "She is simply spending some time with her niece." She turned and gave Cyborg a slightly frosty glare. "And what is the scary about my daughter? She is a very beautiful child."

The big Titan stepped back nervously his hands up in a placating gesture. "Heh, heh, it's just a figure of speech, Star; seein' as Kor'mel isn't a father yet, Blackfire might be trying to convince him that he doesn't want to become one."

"I'm just surprised that daddy dearest here let Blackfire take his daughter somewhere," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Let's just say she knows the trouble she'd be in if she were to try something," Robin replied. "Not only from Star and I, but from Kor'mel as well."

"I am just pleased to see my sister so happy. I was also surprised at how polite she was when she asked if she could watch Liand'r for a while," Starfire said.

"What do you mean, Star?" Robin asked.

"She is eldest," she replied. "As such, she does not need to be polite to me. In fact I can not remember a time when she was unless she was trying to get me to do something that would get me in trouble." She looked at where they had lost sight of her sister, then shrugged her shoulders slightly. Then she turned and headed back into the Tower. "We are still having the individual training time, correct?"

"No change that I know of," Robin replied, and they all headed for one of the many training rooms. Beast Boy headed for the treadmill, which he ran on as different animals. Cyborg went over to the weightlifting gear and started building up the weight.

For once, Robin stayed on the sidelines, watching as Raven and Starfire took to the air and started going through some flight drills against a series of flying drones. He admired the almost sensuous way the two girls weaved around each other as they executed evasive maneuvers to avoid the low powered blasts from the drones. He was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed something.

"Star!" he called, straightening up from leaning on the wall. "The ceiling! Watch. . .!" He cut off with a sympathetic groan as Starfire put on a burst of speed to evade a drone and slammed into an iron support beam in the ceiling. He began to move so that he could get under her and catch her, but he stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching his head. Fortunately, Raven caught Starfire's unconscious form after only a fall of a few feet, and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Dude, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked Robin as he ran over to him.

"Starfire. . .how is. . .she?" Robin managed to gasp out. "No!" he cried out as he looked over at where Cyborg and Raven were with Starfire. "Raven! Is she. . .?"

"She's alive, Robin just unconscious," the dark Titan replied.

Robin shook his head, hoping to get rid of the growing headache he had. "Her crystal, is it whole?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Raven replied, pulling on the chain and holding up the crystal shard attached to it. She gasped when saw it and it's dull gray appearance. "Robin, I don't know why it's not glowing."

"We'd better get her to the med-lab," Cyborg said, and gently scooped the redhead into his arms and carried her away.

"Face it, Robin, you're in no condition to be carrying her," Raven said, seeing the look on his face. "You can barely stand yourself."

"I know, Rae, it's just that something is different this time," he said, then looked over at her as they walked down the hall. "It's almost as though I can feel that she's still alive, but that's it, nothing else."

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

It was a short time later. Robin was nervously pacing at the foot of Starfire's bed in the medical section of the Tower. Cyborg was studying the readouts on the monitors, and Raven was floating in the lotus position at Starfire's bedside. Beast Boy stood off to one side, watching nervously, wishing there was something he could do.

"Well, her brain scan shows clear," Cyborg announced. "No swelling, or internal bleeding."

"Well that's a relief," Robin said as he paused in his pacing to look down at his wife. "Now if only we could find out what broke our bond."

Raven sighed, as she opened her eyes. "Well it's nothing I can detect, at least not until she wakes up," she said. "Even what I could feel through our bond --what you felt when she hit and the bond broke -- didn't help."

The conversation was cut short when the topic of it moaned softly and all eyes focused on Starfire. With another, louder, moan, Starfire's eyes fluttered open.

"Friends, I am sorry to cause you the concern, and Robin, you must not blame yourself. I was the one who disregarded your warning and flew to close to the Cinderblock," she looked around at the other Titans. "We were successful in defeating him, yes?"

Robin had to try twice to speak before he was successful. "Yeah, Star, we beat him," he said as his mind raced back to another version of this scene ran through his head.

It was about three weeks after Cyborg had come back to the team, and Cinderblock had literally broken out of his cell, leaving a sizable hole in the wall of the prison. During the ensuing fight between the cement monster and the Titans, Starfire had flown to close and Cinderblock simply swatted her from the air and through a warehouse wall. The remaining Titans had managed to capture Cinderblock and return him to the authorities, but Starfire had been knocked unconscious and hadn't woken up until after they had returned to the Tower.

"Well, seein' as you seem to be alright, we'll let you get some rest by yourself," Cyborg said, getting a nod from Robin and they all filed out of the room.

"Dude, what was that all about?"

Robin looked back at the door to the medical section and sighed heavily. "She's got amnesia, Beast Boy. She thinks. . .remember shortly after we broke up that prison break, and Cinderblock broke out of his cell?"

"Ya mean when you and Cy argued and he quit?" the green Titan asked and Robin nodded.

"That time, about a week later, when Cinderblock got loose and slapped Star into that warehouse?" Cyborg asked, and again Robin nodded.

"She thinks that just happened," he said.

"Dude, that was. . ." Beast Boy began.

"Five years ago," Robin finished. "Just after we formed the Titans."

"Robin, her mind is intact; she just isn't remembering correctly," Raven said.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. While they had been talking they had also been walking and had made it to the common room. Robin had gone over to the computer terminal and accessed the communications system.

"Hello, this is Doctor Meridian," a woman's voice said.

"Getting help," Robin said softly, answering Cyborg. "Doctor Meridian, this is Robin. I need your help."

It was a short time later, and Robin and Raven were heading back to the med-lab to talk to Starfire.

"She wasn't very helpful," Robin muttered as they neared the door.

"Robin, Doctor Meridian is a psychiatrist," Raven said. "Her type of work isn't normally done over the phone or without actually talking to her patient. You asked her for general information, and that is what she gave you."

Robin sighed his agreement as the door hissed open. He felt his nervousness increase when he saw Starfire still laying in the bed, reading something on the computer monitor that swung over the bed. He forced himself to remain calm, and braced himself for the coming events.

"Friend Robin, I am sorry for not following your instructions when we were fighting the Cinderblock. I felt that you were being over protective of me, and I now know that I was mistaken in that."

"It's okay, Star," Robin said. "How do you feel?"

"My head is a little sore, but I also have the feeling that there is something that I am missing, that I do not remember."

"What date do you think it is?" Raven asked.

Starfire thought for a moment. "I am unused to your Earthly calendar. On Tamaran it is the fifth day of Novaresh."

"And the year?" Robin prompted.

"Thirty, twenty-five."

"Kori, today is the thirteenth day of Rekvar, and the year is thirty, thirty-one," Robin corrected. "When you hit your head it caused something we call amnesia, or as you would call it che naf sendevo."

"The not remembering?" Starfire mussed, then shook her head slowly, trying to clear it. "How did you. . .?"

"Lota Tamaranean? Shu avarna na fe, Kori."

"Yes, I do remember teaching you. I think. Why do you keep calling me Kori?"

"Do you remember giving me this?" Robin asked taking out his crystal.

Starfire looked at the shard of crystal and her eyes widened slightly. "A Shinrah Crystal!" she gasped, then studied the shard closely. "That is the other half of this one, the one my mother gave me on my acceptance day."

"You gave it to me on the day I was confirmed as your Shalocfa." He glanced over at Raven who gave him a gesture to hold on a moment. He looked back at Starfire and saw that she was panting slightly and rubbing her temples.

"It is five years later than I think it is, and I have taught Robin Tamaranean," she muttered to herself. "He claims to be my Shalocfa, and. . ." she paused as scenes started flashing through her mind.

Robin accepting the challenge from Teranc'r and defeating him, formally sealing his confirmation. The two of them walking the corridor of the ROHA'N together, and her giving him his crystal. "You are still my Shalocfa, yes?"

Robin saw Raven's slight nod. "Not exactly, no," he replied, taking off is left glove. "I'm your husband."

"Husband? We took the Oath?" Starfire asked as she lifted her hand to touch the band of Tamaranean steel on his finger.

"Koriand'r, Vidak'an du Tamaran, shu vata ne mathad, e genthelas du penefa. Shu vata nevento che genthalas du ne corino," Robin said, reaching down with his right hand and gently touching her cheek. "Shu vata che empera du ne penefa."

"The mistress of your heart," Starfire repeated softly, her hand sliding up Robin's arm. Just as it reached his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut as she grimaced in pain.

"Robin, she's. . ." Raven began, but was cut off by a groan from him.

"I know, Raven, I know," he said, holding up his now glowing crystal. He brushed the back of his hand over Starfire's cheek. "Athani, mathad, pe va neru." he said softly, telling her to be calm and that he was there. He grew concerned when Starfire shuddered then her arm went limp and fell from his shoulder. "Kori? Kori, can you hear me?"

Starfire groaned softly. "Yes, Gentha'fa, I can hear you, and kindly stop the yelling."

Robin gave Raven a grin, as he had been speaking in a whisper. He watched as Starfire opened her eyes and a puzzled expression washed over her face.

"Robin, why am I here? The last thing I remember was training with Raven, practicing our in flight skills."

"You hit one of the support beams," Raven said. "You don't remember anything else?"

"This is not the first time I have awoken since then, is it?"

"No, it's not," Robin replied.

"X'Hal, I thought that was a nightmare from which I could not wake myself," Starfire said softly. "Did I actually think that it was five years ago?"

Robin nodded, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "But you're better now. That's all that matters."

"Hey, Robin," Cyborg's voice called through the intercom. "We just got a message from the LUAND'R. They're standing by for you and Starfire to go visit with Galfore and Nie'l."

"You may inform them that we will arrive in one hour, please," Starfire said.

"Like I said, Star, they're not on the line, but sent a recorded message," Cyborg replied, and the intercom clicked off.

"They're not coming here?" Robin asked.

"Evidently not at the moment, which does make the sense," Starfire replied. "A formal meeting between us would be first, then more informal meetings later."

"I guess I'll have to dig up my dress armor," Robin said.

Starfire gave him a confused look. "Why did you bury you dress armor, and where?"

"It's a figure of speech, Starfire," Raven said. "He's probably got it stashed in his closet somewhere."

Starfire shook her head with an almost exasperated sigh. "Please do not do that to me while we are aboard the LUAND'R. I feel that such an embarrassment to me might escalate what ever is going on."

"Right," Robin said his face serious, then he gave Starfire a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Starfire accepted Robin's steadying hand as she got out of the bed. She stood for a moment letting a wave of dizziness pass. "The fact that they only sent a message, instead of letting me talk to either Galfore or Nie'l adds to my worry, Robin. Nie'l is my son, and Galfore is as close to me as any family, save you, and they should both be aware that I wish to talk to them."

Robin shrugged his shoulders slightly, his mind already going over contingencies in case things did not go smoothly aboard the LUAND'R.

"Well, here we go again," Robin said as he finished adjusting his cloak. He gave Starfire a quick look over and saw that she also wore her armor and crown. He was slightly surprised when he noticed that she had also added a cloak to her attire as well. He knew that it looked vaguely familiar, and it took him a moment to realize that it looked just like the one that Blackfire wore when she had called Starfire back to Tamaran to marry the Exalted Sklerch of Drenthax IV.

"Yes, more ceremony and posturing among my people," Starfire said, settling the cloak on her shoulders, then brushing her hand over Robin's cloak, smoothing out a few wrinkles. "I am wondering why the message from the LUAND'R instructed us to leave Liand'r behind?"

"To be honest, until we get some idea about what all is going on I'll feel safer with Li staying here with the others," Robin said, then gave Starfire a warm smile. "I just hope you can keep a lid on your nervousness."

"How do you know that I am the nervous?"

"Aside form our bond?" Robin teased lightly. "Let's see," he mussed. "First there was breakfast, at which you had Coco Crispies, not Corn Flakes, and the chocolate milk you put on them," he listed, then held up a hand to silence Starfire's protests. "Add to that the hot chocolate you drank and the chocolate bar you had after the obstacle course. You never eat that much chocolate unless you're upset or nervous," he concluded, then paused for a moment. "Unless. . ." He looked at her. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Starfire smiled softly as she shook her head. She knew that flash of almost fear Robin was feeling would be replaced with happiness if she were to tell him she was carrying their child, but she also knew that this was not a subject that she could tease him with. "No, my love, I am not. Our caution in that regard has been successful. You are correct, I am simply the nervous." She giggled softly at Robin's sigh of relief.

While they had been talking they had been walking through the Tower to it's upper levels, and they stopped at the door that led to the roof, pausing for a moment before opening it and stepping outside. They stood there for a moment, looking across the bay at the city.

"Lets do this," Robin said softly and took out the Tamaranean communicator that Kim'r had given him over a year ago. "LUAND'R, this is Rob'n, we are ready.

"Acknowledged," a voice said, and a moment later Robin and Starfire wavered out of sight.

After a moment too short to measure, but too long to ignore Starfire and Robin materialized aboard the LUAND'R to find four warriors facing them. As one, they dropped to their left knee.

"T'sai Koriand'r, T'son Rob'n, shavota, e crevo a che LUAND'R," one of them said, and Starfire saw the rank insignia identified her as a General.

"I thank you for your greeting, and for welcoming us aboard. Am I to understand that you will be our escorts while we are aboard?"

"We are, my lady."

"I would think that lower ranked officers would be assigned that task."

"Normally you would be correct, my lady; however, I personally requested this duty," the General said as she and the other three warriors stood and removed their helmets. "I can think of no higher honor."

"And I would not think to keep you from it, General Kim'r," Starfire said smiling broadly.

"Congratulations on the promotion," Robin said, offering Kim'r his hand.

"Thank you, my lord. I hope that I will continue to serve the Emperor well." She paused for a moment, and Starfire thought she was going to say something more, but changed her mind. "If you will come with us, we will take you to the Royal Chambers for your audience with Galfore and Emperor Nie'l."

Robin and Starfire followed their escorts out into the corridor. Robin was shocked to realize just how big the LUAND'R was when they walked up to a bank of three lifts instead of a single unit. The six of them fit comfortably into the car, and only a moment after the doors closed, they opened again onto a visibly different deck. A short distance down the corridor they stopped, and Kim'r keyed in an access code into a panel beside a door. The door opened and they walked into a small room or vestibule. Without being prompted, Robin and Starfire removed their sword belts and handed them to Kim'r.

"I give you my word that these, and yourselves will be safe," Kim'r said.

"We accept your word as your bond," Robin and Starfire said in unison, giving the expected response. They then turned and walked with Kim'r to the opposite door.

"My Lord Emperor, I present to you T'sai Koriand'r, and T'son Rob'n," Kim'r called out when the door opened. Robin and Starfire stepped past her and stopped about ten feet from the throne and dropped to their left knee.

"Mother, father, please rise," Nie'l said and Robin noted that his voice had deepened. "I have finally gotten used to people kneeling to me, but I do not think I will ever get used to that from the two of you."

Robin smiled broadly as he got a look at Nie'l. He had obviously gone through a growth spurt over the last six months. _'A growth spurt and a half,'_ he thought to himself. _'He must be almost as tall as me now.'_ He watched as Nie'l stood and walked toward them, coming down the three steps from the throne to their level.

"X'Hal, it is good to see you!" he cried then stepped quickly over to Starfire and wrapped her in a hug. "And you as well," he added as he released Starfire and turned to Robin to offer his hand.

Robin smiled softly as he realized that Nie'l was now at the age that hugs were now strictly reserved for the opposite sex. "You're looking well, and I've heard nothing but good things from your instructors. Your mother and I are very proud of you."

Nie'l blushed for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I am fairly certain that you are both curious as to why I am here now," he said, then looked over at Galfore who stood a short distance away. Robin raised an eyebrow as the older man seemed to be urging Nie'l to say something. "Mother, Father, I am here seeking your help to seal a treaty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Robin and Starfire exchanged a nervous glance. "What manner of assistance do you need of me?" Starfire asked.

Nie'l cleared this throat. "It is not **you** that we need assistance from, Mother. It is Father."

"M. . .me? I don't understand."

"When Tamaran was at war with the Salvainian Empire, you allowed Mother to meet with Kor'mel to begin negotiations for peace between us. I am asking if that may be done again?"

"We are at war with someone?"

"No, Koriand'r, we are not," Galfore replied. "However, the Shavari have informed us that they wish to become our ally."

Starfire blinked a couple of times. "The Shavari?" She thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly they are a system on the edge of Gordanian space. Agreed, they have not taken an active role in Gordanian attacks, but they supply much needed material to their war effort, and they have done so for many years with no resistance."

Galfore gave Starfire a warm approving look. "Your memory is completely correct, Koriand'r. A month ago, the LUAND'R was just finishing up her shake down maneuvers when they picked up a distress call. The Captain ordered the crew to battle stations, and responded. As they approached it was learned that it was a Shavari diplomatic vessel that had been attacked by Gordanian fighters. The Shavari captain was certain that it had been a misunderstanding, but the members of the ruling family that was on board did not agree, and asked for asylum and protection from the LUAND'R. After escorting the vessel back to Shavar, the LUAND'R received a message informing them that the Shavari wanted to break with the Gordanians, and seek an alliance with us."

"Over the last three weeks, we have tried, without success, to find a place where the Shavari and ourselves find acceptable to hold negotiations for the treaty," Nie'l went on. "That is when I remembered about how Kor'mel and his party was invited down to Titans Island to meet with mother to attempt a compromise that would allow shipments of zorka berries to be brought to our outlying colonies. We are asking for your assistance in this."

"I don't see any reason why not," Robin said. "I'll need to know how many Shavari ships will be coming, and when, so I can let the Watchtower know."

Galfore sighed with relief. "Understood, Robin, I have that information for you right here," he said and handed each of them a thick folder. "That is the complete briefing on Tamaran's current standing and the the Shavari. There is also a list of who will be coming in what ships." He gave the couple a soft smile. "It is because the Shavari have been allied with the Gordanians for so long that we have been keeping communications short," he explained. "There is to be no mention of this meeting other than by face to face conversation."

"So that is why the formality of the communications you have sent me so far?" Starfire asked, and Galfore nodded.

"Who all can I discuss this with, and how deeply?" Robin asked.

"You may tell the leaders of the Justice League only and your team. They are all able to read the contents of those briefings, and in truth, I will be providing a copy to the one you call Superman."

"What of my sister, and Kor'mel?"

"I am sorry, Koriand'r, but they must not be told if this until after negotiations are completed. I would have stated so plainly, but the TAMAR is not in orbit and I was not aware they were on planet."

"They are on their sivanar, Galfore," Starfire explained. "This is the first time that affairs of state between either Salvar or Tamaran has given them some free time.

Galfore nodded knowingly, then looked up when there was a small chime.

"I hate to make this visit short, but there are other things I must attend to," Nie'l said. "I look forward to seeing you much more informally this evening at the Tower, and to see my sister." He paused for a moment. "You do not have to worry about being forced into a marriage of State, Mother. Galfore, Kim'r and myself will work to ensure that you are not placed in that situation," he added, then gave Starfire another hug, and was surprised when Robin pulled him into one when he went to shake his hand.

"Something troubles you my bumgorf?" Galfore asked once the door closed behind Robin and Starfire.

"You know perfectly well, Galfore." Nie'l replied. "I know that lying is sometimes necessary to gain an advantage during negotiations, but they are my parents, not some enemy. Lying to them is wrong."

"But you did not lie to them, my Lord. What you told them is the truth. Koriand'r is not facing the imposition of marrying to seal a treaty."

Nie'l turned to face Galfore, his anger plainly visible on his face. "That is avoiding the truth, and you know it. It is what I did not tell them that is the problem."

Galfore sighed softly. "Would you cause them to worry over something that might not happen?"

"I would rather that they be forewarned and prepared for the eventuality of what might, and I am certain that they would agree with me."

"It is not open for debate, Nie'l," Galfore said sternly. "The Ca'ri has decreed that they not be told of this, and you gave your word that you would go along with it."

"I am aware of that, Keh'shima, but it does not mean that I have to like it."

Galfore sighed heavily. Nie'l's addressing him with the Tamaranean word for Regent was a clear indication of how upset the youngster was, but he also knew that he would keep his word. "My Lord, that is why they call it duty."

"I'm glad that I've gotten used to being teleported by Raven," Robin said as he and Starfire reappeared on the roof of the Tower. "Yesterday, it was being transported by the Watchtower, and today by the LUAND'R."

Starfire giggled softly. "I do not know of the technology that they used on the Watchtower to build their transporter, but Tamaranean transporters have been in use for almost a century without an accident."

Robin was about to make a comment when his communicator sounded. "What is it, Cyborg?"

"I thought you would like to know that I just got back from the sub shop with lunch." the titanium Titan replied. "I even got Star a pastrami on rye with extra pickles and lots of mustard."

Before Robin had a chance to speak, Starfire had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him toward the door to the stairs, the sudden movement almost causing him to drop the folders and his communicator.

"So how fares our beloved Emperor?" Blackfire asked when Robin and Starfire entered the common room.

"He is well and looking forward to coming to visit us this evening," Starfire replied. "Did my daughter behave herself at the park?"

"Starfire, she's only six months old," Blackfire said. "How can she not behave?"

Starfire gave her sister a dubious look. "I seem to recall mother and father making some comments about your behavior at a very young age."

Robin was surprised to see Blackfire blush slightly, something he hadn't seen her do before.

"I will admit that I was something of a handful for them, and if appearances are any indication, you'd better be prepared for the same from Liand'r."

"What do you mean, sister?"

Blackfire looked over at where Beast Boy was playing a game and Kor'mel was listening to Cyborg explaining something about the computers. "I'm only going to show you this once, and I want no snide comments or laughing, understand?"

Robin and Starfire nodded their agreement, and Blackfire raised her right hand and gave the gem on her gauntlet a slight twist. The air above it seemed to sparkle and waver for a moment then an image of a very young baby appeared. The infant was about Liand'r's age, with black hair and violet eyes, and dressed in a purple outfit with little purple shoes.

"That's a very nice picture of Liand'r," Robin gushed. "But Starfire and I have plenty and would have gladly given you one."

"That's not Liand'r, Robin," Starfire said, suppressing a chuckle. "That's Blackfire. A very very young Blackfire."

"Blackfire?"

"She's right, Robin. This is a picture I managed to find from back then, and I'll deny I have it to anyone who asks."

"I can see what you mean about her appearance," Robin commented. "She could almost be your twin."

"For our sake, my husband, I hope it is simply in appearance."

Blackfire gave the gem another twist, and the image of baby Blackfire was replaced by one of an infant with huge green eyes and fiery red hair, dressed in a similar outfit.

"I knew you had to be a beautiful baby, Star," Robin chuckled as Starfire blushed. "Now I can see I was right."

"Remember this one, Kori?" Blackfire asked, giving the gem still another twist. A moment later another picture wavered into focus. A young male Tamaranean was standing in front of Blackfire and Starfire, the two sisters had their arms around each other and one hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

Starfire stopped her hand scarcely and inch from the image. "That is from Ryand'r's second birthday, is it not?"

Blackfire smiled softly, her face showing the same expression as she remembered the happier time between herself and Starfire. "Yeah. Those were the good days. Only a few weeks before I started training with my cadre."

"That was the start of things, was it not? You were no longer at home and Ry was just walking, so mother and father focused their attention on me."

"But it was my failure at Okarra that brought it to a focus," Blackfire said softly.

"Have you given it to her yet?" Kor'mel asked as he walked up. "I guess not," he said, seeing the questioning look Starfire was giving her sister.

"He's talking about this," Blackfire said handing Starfire a fairly thick object that was about a foot square. She grinned sheepishly as her sister began unwrapping it. "Before you arrived on Tamaran to marry Glrdlesklechh, I had this removed from the storage room at the palace."

Starfire removed the brown paper wrapping from what turned out to be a large book. She gasped softly when she saw it's contents.

"Sister, I thank you for this. I thank you very much."

"I know that you didn't see our parents after you were taken, and at the time, I wanted to hurt you by keeping this from you."

Robin peeked over Starfire's shoulder and looked at the page that was displayed. "That looks like a family photo album."

"It is, Robin," Blackfire said as she watched Starfire trace her fingers over one of the photos. "It has pictures from when Myand'r and Luand'r bonded up until Koriand'r was taken from Tamaran."

"Again, I thank you, Sister," Starfire said as she hugged her sister.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we've got a honeymoon to continue," Kor'mel said.

It was a few hours later, and Robin had called a team meeting in the common room. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg sat on the couch while Robin and Starfire conducted the briefing.

"As it turns out, Beast Boy was half right," Robin began. "Nie'l is here to visit, but it's not quite as simple as that."

Starfire turned to the large screen as a representation of the Vegan star system came on. "This shows the sections of space claimed by systems aligned with Tamaran and those claimed by the Citadel and Gordane," she said, indicating an area in green, and an area in red. "This area here is the Shavari Empire," she continued as an area that bordered the two turned yellow. "The Shavari were conquered by the Gordanians almost a hundred years ago, and although they have not been physically occupied by a garrison force, they have provided what materials the Gordanians and the Citadel have needed for their war effort."

"A month ago," Robin picked up, "a Shavari diplomatic vessel was attacked by the Gordanians as it was traveling back to it's home world. The LUAND'R intercepted it's distress call and drove off the Gordanian ships, and escorted it back to Shavar. The Emperor sent back word with the LUAND'R that they wish to break ties with Gordane, and ally themselves with Tamaran."

"So why are they here, and why the stiff messages from Galfore and Nie'l?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin looked over at Starfire for a moment, then back at the others. "Nie'l has asked permission to conduct the treaty negotiations here at Titans Tower. Tomorrow, at about ten in the morning, two Shavari ships will join up with the Tamaranean fleet currently in orbit above us."

"The Shavari vessel, VELERATHON will be their flagship with the VELORUM as escort," Starfire said. "The entire Royal Family consists of Emperor Feytiranara, Empress, Fatissanara, Princess Kaylissanara, and Prince Dexoranara. They will all be arriving shortly after noon along with several of their. . .house staff I believe they would be called here. From the LUAND'R and ROHA'N will come the Tamaranean representatives; Nie'l, Galfore, Kim'r, along with the ones who are assigned to be my staff."

"You have a staff, Star?" Cyborg asked with a small chuckle.

"I always have, while either aboard a Tamaranean vessel, or on Tamaran itself," she replied. "At my own insistence it has been kept small with only three handmaidens, and three warriors in my personal guard, not counting Robin, who will be taking the position of leading them.

"I've already coordinated with the kitchen staff of the LUAND'R and several restaurants in the city to provide food for all concerned," Robin said. "We are all to be on our **best** behavior. I'm sorry to say, Beast Boy, that means no jokes. Offending any of the diplomatic parties may cause the talks to break down."

The green Titan looked crestfallen for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yeah, I see your point."

"What if we get a call while they're here?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire and I will remain at the Tower," Robin replied. "Chr's and Shel'b will be joining you, and you'll be in charge, Cy."

"I do not fully understand it, but Robin has been directed to keep his being bonded to me secret from the Shavari."

"How will you be keeping that secret?" Raven asked. "I mean, the first time they see Liand'r, they're going to know."

"Until the Shavari leave, Liand'r will be kept in a room on the lower levels of the Tower, below where the Shavari will be allowed," Robin replied.

"I hope that you will be informing all concerned that our living quarters are off limits as well?"

"Yes, Raven, they've all been told to stay out of our private rooms. Also The Royal Family of both planets will be addressed as Your Highness," Robin replied.

"So, what do they look like?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh! I betcha they have blue skin with antenna's on their heads, and white hair!" Beast Boy cried, then was promptly swatted by Raven.

"Actually, they look very human," Starfire replied. "The men leave their face uncovered, but the women wear a veil that covers almost all of their face," she added as she pressed a control, bringing up a photo of the Shavari royals, naming each as she did so. All four of the Royal Family had very blond hair, and piecing blue eyes. As Starfire had said, of the two females that was all that could be told as their faces, with the exception of their eyes were completely covered with an opaque veil.

"They look like something out of the Arabian nights!" Beast Boy said with a laugh. All of the Shavari wore loose fitting pants and the men wore an unbuttoned vest over their bare torso, while the women wore a top that left their midriff bare, and had long sleeves.

"I see that not all of the women wear a veil," Raven commented, then pointed to a young woman in the background of the current picture.

"That is because she is not of the Royal Family," Starfire stated. "With where she is standing, I believe she is one of the Princess's handmaidens."

"Who's the big guy?" Cyborg asked, pointing to a athletically built man standing beside the Princess.

Robin leafed through the papers in the file. "I don't know, he's not listed," he replied. _'But I sure wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley,'_ he thought to himself. The person in question was powerfully built, and looked as though he would give Batman a run for is money. His face had a neutral expression, except his eyes. _'Those are the eyes of a true warrior,'_ he thought. _'Alert, not missing anything, and calculating the threat what they see represents.'_

With that the meeting broke up. Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to their game, and Raven went back to her book.

"I understand what is going on with the talks," Starfire said softly to Robin, "But much still worries me, not the least is that we must hide that I am bonded to you."

"At least I'll have an excuse to stay near you," Robin said. "As the leader of your personal guard, it'll be my duty to stay close and ensure your safety."

Starfire hummed her dubious agreement. "I am just concerned over what Galfore's real reason might be."

To that Robin didn't say anything as he shared that concern.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Robin sighed softly as he looked around the room. The largest of the training rooms had been cleared of equipment for the introductory meeting between the two groups. Galfore and the rest of the Tamaranean contingent had arrived and Galfore had given approval to the room.

"I am not certain that I like that."

"What, Starfire?" Robin asked. He followed her gaze to a small knot of warriors, but didn't see anything of concern.

"He is allowing her too be to familiar with him. It is not right."

Robin raised an eyebrow, then saw what Starfire was talking about. Nie'l was talking with a young female that Robin recognized as Kir'a, the oldest of Starfire's handmaidens. He had to admit that the two seemed quite comfortable with each other, and made a striking couple. Or would in a few years. Nie'l was slightly taller with his brown hair, and classic Tamaranean good looks. Kir'a had jet black hair that reached almost to the middle of her back, and Robin knew that her green eyes were just as expressive as Starfire's. "Star, Nie'l was a ordinary warrior until you adopted him and made him, not only a member of the Royal Family, but Emperor. I'm willing to bet that they were friends before that, and I'm glad to see that his sudden rise to power hasn't interfered with that."

"It is that he is Emperor that is the problem," Starfire insisted. "Kir'a is not from a noble house, although I will admit that her family history is one of honor."

Robin gave Starfire a look. "Maybe that is the reason that I have to hide that I'm your husband. Not only am I not from a noble house, I'm not even from Tamaran."

"That is. . ." Starfire began, but trailed off when she saw the look on Robin's face.

"No it's not different, Kori. It's only now that I realize how our bonding might not the best for Tamaran."

"Our being bonded is no one's business but our own," Starfire snapped, her eyes almost literally flashing with anger.

"To Tamaran, maybe, but what of the Shavari, or any other world you have diplomatic relations with? I realize that Tamaran must appear to be bargaining from a position of strength, and your bonding to me might set the wrong kind of example. I agree that my not being Tamaranean wouldn't be a problem, but I'm not any type of noble here, Star. I'm just a carnival high wire performer with events in my past that turned me into a vigilante crime fighter."

Starfire cupped Robin's cheek with her right hand. "You are far more than that to me, my love."

"To you, yes, and until just now, that was all that mattered to me."

"So you are saying that we should not be bonded?"

"No!" Robin replied vehemently. "Absolutely not, but . . .I don't know." He rubbed his forehead in frustration, then stood so he was face to face with Starfire. "I love you, Kori. That is a fact, and nothing will ever change that, or make me give you and our daughter up, that I promise you."

Starfire sighed and hugged him. "I know, Gentha'fa, I should not have brought that into question."

Whatever Robin was going to say in response was cut off as his wrist communicator chirped.

"_The Shavari delegation just arrived," _Cyborg's voice said from the speaker. _"Mik'l's escorting them down. Oh, and BB was right about one thing on their appearance. You'll see when they get there."_

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Robin mussed. "We all saw their pictures." He passed the information on to Galfore, and in moments, the Tamaraneans had formed a receiving line with Galfore and Nie'l at its head with Starfire and Robin next in line.

A moment later, he saw exactly what Cyborg had meant, as Mik'l and a Shavari warrior stepped through the door. Despite the Shavari's hair looking to be blond in the photos, in person it appeared to be almost snow white.

"Our Lord Emperor, Feytiranara, and his family!" the warrior called out as the four members of the Shavari Royal Family walked in.

Remembering that he was supposed to be simply a warrior, not Starfire's husband, Robin dropped to his left knee as they approached.

"Vhat I have heard of the Tamaraneans is correct, Father," the youngest Shavari said. "They assign a varrior to protect the members of the Royal Family who fails to stay alert."

There was a startled gasp as the youngster threw a punch at Starfire, and Feytiranara looked on in admiration as Starfire didn't even flinch as Robin's staff blurred into motion, blocking the blow, and continuing it's motion to sweep the legs out from under his son, dumping him on his back.

"Covatchu! Enough, Robin," Starfire snapped, as Robin ended up with his right hand on the prince's chest, and his left drawn back. "Release him."

Robin glared at the youngster for a moment, then stood up and offered his hand to him to help him up.

"I apologize for my son's behavior," Feytiranara said. "He is young, and does not think."

"Youth does not excuse everything, Highness," Starfire said.

"True enough, but there are those in our court that have filled his head vith. . .ideas about Tamaran that no longer are held by the majority of our people," Fatissanara said.

Robin forced himself to relax as he noticed a very muscular Shavari warrior coming toward them. The last thing he wanted was to cause an incident by provoking anyone.

"Ryma, stop," Kaylissanara ordered, stopping the warriors advance. "I vill not have you attacking anyone to cover my brother's stupidity. Robin vas simply doing his job of protecting T'sai Koriand'r."

"So, you are her Shoby'yat then," Ryma said, and Robin realized that this was the warrior that Cyborg had asked about during the briefing.

"Shoby'yat? I'm afraid I don't speak Shavari," Robin said.

"K'norfka vould be the closest Tamaranean vord," Ryma said. "You are responsible for her safety, and the head of her personal guard. It is the role I fill for Kaylissanara."

"That is correct. I am. . ." he said but cut off as he blocked several blows thrown at him by the large warrior. He ducked to his right when Ryma threw a left cross at him, and slammed his right fist into the Shavari's side. He then planted his left hand into the middle of Ryma's chest, then swept his feet out from under him, his right hand delivering a backhanded chop to the side of Ryma's neck as he fell.

Ryma lay there for a moment, then shook his head to clear it, stunned slightly from both the blow to his neck and the impact with the floor. He looked up at Robin standing over him in a defensive stance and chuckled softly. "Vell done, varrior. I have not yet met many varriors that could do that to me."

Robin helped the man up and was surprised when Ryma held his right hand out to him. He reached out to take his hand, but Ryma grabbed his right forearm instead of his hand. Reacting quickly, Robin returned the gesture, and Ryma pumped his arm up and down once. Robin gave the man a quick look over. He had the same white hair and blue eyes as the other Shavari, and was about the same height as Robin, but with a much heavier build, broad in the shoulders and a broad chest. What surprised Robin most was his age. He looked to be about that same age as Robin.

"Seeing as you could do that, I am confident that I do not have to vorry about the safety of the Prince or Princess if I am called avay," Ryma said.

Dexoranara gave a derisive snort. "I vill not remain in his presence vithout a Shavari varrior to guard me."

"I agree vith your sister, my Prince. Your foolishness is showing quite plainly," Ryma scolded gently.

"Indeed," Kaylissanara said, giving Robin an appraising look. "I believe that in a formal challenge, he might give you more competition than you think, Ryma."

Robin swallowed nervously when he saw the look in the Princess's eyes as she looked at him. During his time aboard the Tamaranean ships, he had seen other female Tamaraneans giving him that look. He was just glad that Starfire wasn't as jealous as she used to be.

"I do not think that vould be necessary or vise, Highness," Ryma said.

"I agree," Robin said. "This meeting is to work out a peace treaty. The last thing we need is to have something happen that might put a strain on that."

Starfire giggled softly as Robin sighed softly once the Shavari Royals walked away, receiving greeting from the rest of the Tamaraneans. "Are you relieved that you will not have to fight him?"

Robin gave her a sidelong glance and realized that she was teasing him. "Lets just say that the Shavari and Tamaran have at least one thing in common," he said. "You both like to actually fight to prove who's stronger or better."

"Well, we are both warrior cultures."

"If there are so many warrior cultures in the Vega system, how is it the Gordanians were able to conquer it?"

"We did not simply lay down and surrender," Starfire snapped. "We were too busy fighting between ourselves to realize that the Gordanians were taking one or two worlds at a time."

Robin sighed as he watched her walk away. He saw that the rest of the introductions had been completed and everyone was heading for the buffet tables.

In the center of the room were three tables for each of the planet's foods. In the center, set up in a circle were the tables with foods from Earth. Robin had made arrangements with several of the restaurants in the city to provide a wide variety of foods, and the tables almost seemed to sag with the weight of dishes on them. To the right were the three tables with Tamaranean foods which were provided by the LUAND'R, and to the left were the tables with food from the Shavari ships.

Robin was slightly amused as Kir'a quickly joined Starfire at the tables, and sampled every dish that Starfire took, testing it to see if it was poisoned. He saw Starfire's irritated look until she noticed that Ryma was doing the same with Kaylissanara. Robin made a point of taking a plate and selecting a couple of foods from each of the cultures presented.

"At first I thought it odd that you do not sample Koriand'r's food," Ryma said as he came up to Robin. "Then I realized that it would not make sense for you to do so, as you are not Tamaranean. How is it that you vear the armor of a varrior of Tamaran?"

"Shortly after Koriand'r came to Earth, I became her friend and I helped her adjust to life on Earth. As a reward, she made me a warrior of Tamaran, and set me as the head of her personal guard."

"I see. It is also plain that she has chosen visely."

It was a few hours later, and Robin needed to get away from all the diplomacy going on. Much of the conversation was of things he had no concept of, so, leaving Starfire in the protection of Mik'l and Sharo'n, he made his way to the roof. He stood there for a moment, enjoying the soft cool breeze that fanned his face and toyed with his cloak. He took a few steps, headed for the side of the roof that looked across the bay at the city. It was about an hour after the sun had gone down, and the lights of the city should have been visible. As he neared his destination, he saw a feminine figure silhouetted buy the lights. He slowed his pace, and a few steps later saw the white head of hair as the person turned toward him. Thinking quickly he dropped to his left knee and bowed his head. "My apologies, Highness. I did not intend on intruding on your privacy."

There was a feminine chuckle. "You may rise, varrior. I am not the princess, but Lissa, von of her handmaidens. As to my privacy, I find that I vould velcome some company now."

Robin stood and found himself looking at a young Shavari that appeared to be about the same age as Starfire. Her hair fell in snowy waves to just below her shoulders, framing her oval shaved face with a slightly upturned nose. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with her amusement at his mistake in her identity and were slanted slightly, giving her a slightly oriental look with sharply arched eyebrows. He also noticed that she had the same slender build as Starfire.

"You are the varrior from Earth, are you not?"

"Yes, that's right," Robin replied, smiling softly as the Lissa's Shavari accent made her English sound as though Red Star was speaking. "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

"I see that you have decided to find a varmer enwironment."

Robin was confused at that. "Actually I came up her for some fresh air."

"I did not mean that quite so literally, Robin. I meant that you vanted to give T'sai Koriand'r some time to stop giving you the cold and silent treatment." She laughed softly as Robin's look of surprise. "Do not vorry. Secrets between varriors and nobles may be kept, but wery few are kept between the servants." She paused as Robin walked up beside her to look out over the bay at the city. "Your question to her is understandable, but a wery sore spot vith any of the nobles of our star system. The Gordanians do conquer vorlds by physical might and force of arms, but they are most adept at finding those on the vorlds they vish to capture who are unhappy vith their current rulers. They foolishly think that they can bargain vith the Gordanians and put themselves in charge after the Gordanians defeat their enemies."

"But they end up in the same situation as the ones they want to replace, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, Robin. The first thing the Gordanians do before they attack is demand the eldest of the rulers children to take as slaves and to be held as ransom against further resistance from the planet." She paused for a moment, looking out over the bay. "Vat I can not understand is vy they took T'sai Koriand'r instead of her sister, Komand'r. Unless. . .Keysha no! It vas Komand'r who tried to bargain vith the Gordanians!" she gasped, then looked fully at Robin as he remained silent. "I understand that as her friend and Shoby'yat that you can not discuss this. Vat is it?" she asked when Robin suddenly turned, drawing and extending his staff at the same time.

"Who's there?" he called out, first in English then in Tamaranean.

"I heard nothing, ve are. . ." Lissa began, but cut off when Robin suddenly tossed something into the air. A second later there was a bright flash that lit up the roof, revealing Ryma standing a few feet away. "Ryma, vat are you doing here, and vy are you attempting to sneak up on us?"

"I vas not avare you had company, Lissa," Ryma replied with a chuckle. "I vas attempting to see how my lessons to you and the other handmaidens had been taken." He looked over at Robin with a smile. "Again you prove to me that I can trust those I am to protect to be safe in your presence, vhich makes the message I came to deliver to Lissa easier to give. T'sai Koriand'r has granted the Princess's request to remain here tonight. You are needed below."

"It has been a pleasure to speak vith you, Robin," Lissa said, giving him a slight bow then left.

"I will see you later then," Robin said returning the slight bow. "How do I address her, Ryma? She's not of the Royal Family, so I don't address her as Highness."

"Simply by her name, Robin, as you address me."

As Robin nodded his understanding his communicator went off. "Yes, Koriand'r."

"We must speak."

"Un. . ." Robin began but cut off when he realized that he transmission had been cut off.

"I do not mean to pry, Shoby'yat, but I believe that in time she vill forgive you your question.

"I hope so," Robin muttered as he headed for the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was shortly after midnight as Robin entered the common room. He headed over to the refrigerator, planning on eating some of the food he had set aside from the buffet earlier. He sighed softly as he rummaged through the food. He had been unable to sleep for two reasons. First was that a thunderstorm had blown up and the bright flashes of lightning with their claps of thunder had kept him awake, but in addition to that, he had been surprised to find how used to having Starfire beside him he had gotten. That and how used he was to having her in his mind. He sighed softly as he remembered the events following Starfire's calling him off the roof.

Robin entered the room and noticed that both delegations had left, leaving Starfire, Galfore and Kim'r waiting for him. He raised his eyebrow as he saw the look on Starfire's face. Whatever she had called him down to talk to him about, she wasn't happy about it, and from what he could feel through their bond, neither would he.

"We are certain that none of the Shavari delegation is present," Galfore said. "You and Koriand'r may act normally.

"Does that mean that I can restate my objections to this, Keh'shima Galfore?" Starfire asked.

"I may be Keh'shima to the Emperor, but I am also a member of the Ca'ri and will be given the proper respect."

"I have already stated my feelings toward the Ca'ri and any interference they may call for in my marriage to Robin," Starfire shot back.

"This has been discussed already, and you agreed, My Lady," Kim'r said softly, stepping between them. "You have my word that it will be for a short time."

"What will?" Robin asked. He looked from Galfore to Starfire, then to Kim'r in the silence that followed.

"I believe it would be best if it came from me, and in private," Starfire said. "But I am not given that courtesy," she snapped, glaring at Galfore. "In keeping with our not being married, we are to surrender our crystals until the negotiations with the Shavari are completed."

"Like General Kim'r, I give you my word that it will be for a week at the longest," Galfore added.

"I have given Princess Kaylissanara and her handmaidens permission to use my old room for the night," Starfire said, then looked away from him. "I will not be remaining in the Tower. Until negotiations are complete, I will be staying aboard the LUAND'R."

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin muttered. "Galfore, I thought that you supported Starfire and I being married, what's changed?"

"I give you my word that my position on you and Koriand'r being bonded has not changed," the big Tamaranean replied. "It is just that we do not know how the Shavari will react to it."

Robin heard Starfire's gasp of surprise. "It looks as though I was right, Star," he said. He took his crystal out from under his shirt and Kim'r stepped forward with an intricately carved box. The inside looked to be lined with velvet with depressions sized to fit the shards. He braced himself as he slid the crystal off its chain and placed it in the box. He saw Starfire flinch slightly as she did the same and the two crystals ceased their glow.

He had just placed his food in the microwave when a room was lit up by a brilliant flash of lightning and a louder-than-usual clap of thunder. His finger paused above the button that would have turned the small oven on, and he strained his ears. He could have sworn he had heard something. There was a dimmer flash and low rumble of thunder, and he knew he had been right. From over by the couch came a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sniffle. "Starfire?" he called softly as he headed toward the couch. He had heard that sound before, shortly after the Titans had formed when a thunderstorm had awakened some memories in Starfire. She had been certain that none of the other Titans were awake, and let her fears out in her privacy. As he neared the couch, however, another lightning flash revealed the identity of the person on the couch. "Lissa? Are you alright?"

Robin almost recoiled at the look of fear on Lissa's face when she turned to him. "How can you live on a planet vith such terrible storms?!"

"Hey, take it easy," Robin soothed as he quickly sat beside her, taking her hands in his. He was shocked to find that her hands felt as though she had been soaking them in ice water. "It's just a thunderstorm."

At the next rumble of thunder, Robin saw that Lissa had her eyes tightly closed and her hands tightened on his as she struggled to keep from crying out. He was about to try to calm her down some more when another bright flash lit the room, and almost instantly the clap of thunder seemed to shake the tower.

Lissa tore her hands from Robins only to reach up and grip his shoulders as she looked pleadingly into his masked eyes. "Re cheva. . ." she began then took a deep breath. "You are certain that ve are in no danger? That ve are not under attack?"

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, and felt her trembling. "I give you my word, not only as a Warrior of Tamaran, but as Koriand'r's shoby'yat and as your friend that we are in no danger."

Lissa's eyes widened in surprise. "You consider me your. . .friend?"

Robin nodded. "With what you said on the roof earlier, when you figured out what happened to cause Starfire to be taken by the Gordanians, you showed me that you can be trusted not to try to get me to reveal any of Koriand'r's secrets I may have. Also, with you being your princess's handmaiden, I know you can keep a secret yourself."

"I thank you for that trust," Lissa said, then flinched as another bright flash lit up the room. "So, how did you help Koriand'r through her dealing vith these storms?"

"How. . .?"

"Ven you first came over this vay, you called her name until you saw it vas me," Lissa explained. "I take it she told you of an attack on Tamaran ven she vas very young, and that the flashes and noise reminded her of that time."

"Close enough," Robin conceded. "I simply talked to her, explaining what causes the storms and how most humans go through being scared by them when we're very young."

Lissa jumped at the sudden crash of thunder, then looked out the window. "Please proceed."

Robin sighed softly as he sat more comfortably on the couch, then began talking, explaining how thunderstorms form, and what causes the lightning and thunder. He was just considering telling her the more personal story of how his mother sat with him through a storm when Lissa shifted slightly and her head rested on his shoulder. "Lissa?" he called softly and was answered with a soft snore. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully turned and slid his right arm under her knees and his left around her shoulders and lifted her off the couch.

"Com'yn dovar vot, chevari," Lissa mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled against Robin's chest.

As Robin walked down the hall he was glad that the door to the common room opened automatically. Now, he was wondering how he was going to knock on the door to Starfire's room, where Princess Kaylissanara and her handmaidens were spending the night. Fortunately that wasn't a problem, as it turned out.

"Beva Keysha, you found her," A young Shavari woman said as she saw Robin carrying Lissa. She quickly knocked on the door and a voice replied from within. "Tamiquel, it is Sharilar, open the door."

"You have found her?" the voice asked as the door opened.

"In a manner of speaking," Sharilar replied, stepping aside so Robin could carry Lissa into the room.

Robin eyes automatically swept the room, noticing the changes that had been made. Starfire's circular bed had been moved, and he guessed that it was behind the small, portable screens in one corner of the room, sectioning off a private place for the Princess. It its place three folding cots and a table and chairs had been set up. Following Sharilar's directions, he placed Lissa onto one of the cots, and Tamiquel covered her with a blanket.

"Ve thank you for bringing her back here," Tamiquel said, drawing Robin away from both Lissa's cot and where the princess slept.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help."

"Ve do not vish to disturb the Princess," Sharilar said as she urged Robin toward the door, and he nodded his agreement.

"It is too late for that," Kaylissanara said as she stepped from behind the screen.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Your Highness," Robin said as he quickly dropped to his left knee.

"You are forgiven, Shoby'yat, as the cause is not of your making," the Princess said, then looked over at where Lissa was now sleeping. "I vill deal vith her in the morning."

"I hope that you don't mean that you're going to punish her," Robin said.

Kaylissanara gave him a cool look. "You are not presuming to tell me how to treat my servants, are you?"

"Not in the least, Highness. However, how you treat your servants is a reflection on how you will treat your people. One day, you will take the Shavari throne, and how you treat your people will determine if you are a just and wise ruler or a simple tyrant."

Kaylissanara's eyes narrowed. "I could have you killed for speaking to me like that."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, his expression clearly showing that he was unimpressed. "Nie'l is younger than you, but he understands better than to make threats like that, even if he would mean to carry them out. If you would have someone killed simply for disagreeing with you and speaking to you plainly, then I am worried about Shavar when you take the throne. Good night."

Kaylissanara's jaw dropped as she watched Robin turn and head for the door. "I have not given you permission to leave!"

Robin paused. "I haven't asked for it. This is not Shavar, and I am not one of your subjects," he told her. "You are guests here for the night. I wouldn't count on that courtesy being extended for another night," he said then left.

The next morning, Robin stood off to one side as the breakfast buffet was still being served munching on egg, sausage and cheese sandwiched between an english muffin. His eyes slowly scanned the room until he found Starfire in the crowd.

"I offer six grufbars for your thoughts, Robin," a voice said from beside him.

Robin took his gaze off Starfire and found Kim'r standing beside him, munching on something he recognized as being from the Shavari buffet. "You wouldn't get your money's worth, General," he replied, then looked back toward Starfire. "Who are the two warriors she's talking to?" he asked, indicating the two Tamaranean males Starfire was talking to. _'Very good looking guys,'_ He thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but the fact was that they were very close to her, and in Robin's opinion being way too friendly with her.

Kim'r chuckled softly. "To the Shavari, they are two warriors that are seeking Koriand'r's. . .favor," she said, and smiled at Robin's shocked expression. "In reality, they are Kalvand'r, and Atemand'r. Brightfire and Stormfire in your language. They have no standing in Tamaran's court."

"They're her cousins then?"

Robin raised a questioning eyebrow as Kim'r shifted uncomfortably. "It is not spoken of openly, but Myand'r had what you would call an affair after Koriand'r was born," Kim'r said softly. "They were the result."

"Twins?"

Kim'r nodded. "Chary'n pressed the issue that Myand'r was their father, so he had to recognize them and give them his name, but he stopped short of placing them in the succession to the throne." She glanced over at Robin who still had his gaze focused on them. "They are not a concern for you."

Robin looked back at Kim'r. "It isn't her that I don't trust, Kim'r, it's the Ca'ri, and I hate to admit it, but Galfore as well, that I'm suspicious of. I understand why we have to go on with this charade of our not being married, but. . .let's just say that I have my concerns that steps may be being taken to make that permanent."

"I do not believe that the Ca'ri would be so foolish as to try that again, my Lord. Koriand'r once told them that should would accept exile, and the rekma'she. No matter what else they may plan, they will not risk the complications that would cause."

Robin nodded, remembering the incident Kim'r spoke of. "So, negotiations begin today?"

Kim'r nodded. "In two hours."

"I have something I vish to say to you, Shoby'yat," Kaylissanara said as she and two of her handmaidens walked up."

"And what would that be, Highness?" Robin asked, and Kim'r raised an eyebrow at the cold tone of his voice.

"First of all, I vish to thank you for helping my handmaiden through a difficult time for her, and I also vish to apologize to you for my harsh unthinking vords, I vas tired and not very happy to have been avakened. To that end I vish to present you vith this."

Robin watched as Kaylissanara turned to one of her handmaidens and took something from her. Looking at the cloth wrapped object, he was fairly certain he knew what it was, and when he removed the wrapping from the sword and scabbard he saw that he was right.

"And you have permission to vear it in my presence and the presence of my family," she added as she pinned a large circular device next to the one that held his cloak closed.

"You're making me a Shavari Warrior?" Robin asked, looking at the device. The large gold disk was embossed with a gauntleted fist against a grouping of stars. He recognized it as the Shavari Royal crest.

Kaylissanara looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. I am not going that far. . .yet. However, I am recognizing you as a Tamaranean Varrior, and accepting you into my personal guard. "You have proven to me that you are von I can trust."

Robin buckled the belt around his waist, then gave a slight bow. "I thank you for this honor."

"I vonder if it vould be possible to have you give me a tour of this place?"

Robin smiled softly and offered Kaylissanara his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

"So, how is he feeling about not having contact with Koriand'r?" Galfore asked Kim'r as he walked up.

"He suspects, Galfore, and does not trust either your or the Ca'ri."

Galfore stroked his beard as he watched Robin and Kaylissanara leave the room. "Well, it is good that he trusts you. There is little that he can do to stop what must be."

Kim'r sighed softly. "But it might not be necessary. Have you given that possibility any thought?"

"So, ve are inconveniencing you vith our taking over your training room, are ve not?"

"Actually, no," Robin replied as he and Kaylissanara walked along. "The meeting room is only one of our training rooms; there are others, and we have our obstacle course."

"This I vould like to see," Kaylissanara said after a moment.

"Alright, BB!" Cyborgs voice called out, and Robin and Kaylissanara heard it as they approached the course. "One minute forty seconds."

"So there are different challenges that face the person on the course, yes?" Kaylissanara asked.

"That's right, and the object is to complete the course in the shortest time," Robin replied as they entered the clearing with the course.

"Yo, Robin," Cyborg called, seeing them. "You gonna run the course today or not?"

"I don't know."

"Please," Kaylissanara said. "I vold be most interested to vatch."

"I guess so, then. Cyborg, give me a minute to change." Robin went to a small building and a moment later came back out in his usual outfit, instead of his armor. "Okay, Cyborg, set it up."

"Course is set," Cyborg called from his position behind the control console, then counted down the seconds for him to start. "3. . . 2. . . . 1. . . GO!"

Kaylissanara watched as Robin sprinted into the course.

"Laser cannon on line," the console's computer voice said. "Target acquired."

Suddenly, Kaylissanara saw several, what she thought were rocks split open, revealing laser turrets, which began firing.

Robin already had his staff out and used it to deflect the bolts, and during a break as the lasers recharged, he threw several disks at the turrets. Kaylissanara was impressed with his aim as they flew true and destroyed the turrets in rapid fashion.

"Pop up mine activated," the computer intoned. Suddenly, a gray ball sprang up from the ground, in front of Robin.

Robin's staff was in motion again as he swatted the mine to one side, where it exploded several feet to his right with a satisfying boom.

As Robin kept moving, large pillars thrust up from the ground. He dodged the first one, then rode the second one up to it furthest point and leapt off to ride the next one up to repeat the procedure with the last two. As he jumped off the last one, he fired his grapnel and used it to swing over the large panels that slammed shut beneath him.

"Ariel attack drones launched," the computer announced. "Target locked, commencing attack run."

Using his free hand, Robin threw several disks at the delta-shaped drones even before they started firing their lasers at him, and they exploded with a very satisfying ball of fire and smoke.

"Drones destroyed, course complete." the computer said. "Time, one minute, fifteen, point eight seconds." the computer's voice said as Robin did a mid air somersault and landed at the finish line.

"That took ten seconds off your best time, Robin," Raven said, "and set a new course record."

"I think he was just showing off," Cyborg commented softly.

"Vy vould he vish to do that?" Kaylissanara asked as she came up behind them. "I believe it is simply that he is very competitive and skilled."

Cyborg blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He, he, yeah, he is."

"Was I the last to go through?" Robin asked as he walked up, a little breathless from the run.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Raven and Cy went first."

"Your Highness, these are the rest of the Titans," Robin said. "Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Titans, this is Princess Kaylissanara of the Shavari Empire."

"Pleased to meet you," Cyborg said as he bowed from the waist.

"Your Highness," Raven said, doing the same.

"Highness," Beast Boy said, Showing a rare jolt of formality as he also bowed. Obviously he had learned while in Tokyo

"I am honored to meet the rest of the team that Robin and Starfire vork so closely vith," Kaylissanara said. "I believe it is time that ve return to the meeting room."

Robin nodded, then headed for the changing room again.

"So that is vat you normally vear ven you do your crime fighting?" Kaylissanara asked as they started walking back to the Tower, and Robin nodded. "Vy is it that you do not vear a sword?"

"Our job is to capture criminals and bring them to justice, to be tried for their crimes, not to kill them."

"I see," Kaylissanara said, then Robin's communicator started beeping.

"Yes, Starfire?" he said when he answered it.

"The negotiations are going to start shortly, and I wish to talk with you, privately, before they do."

"We're on our way there now," Robin said, and found that the channel had been closed in mid sentence.

"It seems that she is not over her anger at your question last night," Kaylissanara observed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"So how is Lissa?" Robin asked as he and Kaylissanara rode the elevator up to the floor where the negotiations were going to take place.

"She is vell, and has duties aboard our flagship today," she replied. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. They walked down the corridor and saw Starfire waiting outside the training room. "On her behalf, as vell as mine, I thank you for your consideration, and hope that you vill change you mind on my spending my nights here. Ve ver both tired and spoke from anger."

Robin nodded, and saluted her in the Tamaranean fashion, bringing his right fist to his left shoulder, then gave a slight bow from the waist. "If that's what you want, Highness."

"I see you still have your talent for courting royalty," Starfire said coolly after Kaylissanara had left the hall. "I trust you have been enjoying being her chaperone?"

"As I'm sure you've been enjoying the company of those two guys you've been hanging out with," Robin shot back. "At least I'm simply showing the common courtesy to guests by giving her a tour of the Tower."

"And what of last night?" Starfire asked. "Going to her room?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but held off as two Shavari warriors walked past. He gently took her by her upper arm and pulled her to an empty room. "That was because I was bringing one of her handmaidens back to her room."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, Kori, and that was all," Robin replied. "I had originally gone to the kitchen to get a snack, but found one of Kaylissanara's handmaidens on the couch."

"What was she doing there?"

"The same thing you were doing once, shortly after we met, all but cringing in fear because of a thunderstorm. The way I calmed her down was far less personal than what I said to you. Or would you have preferred that I left her there like that, whimpering with every flash of lightning and rumble of thunder?"

Starfire turned away, embarrassed by both her thoughts and words. "No, I do not. I would not wish that on anyone. It is just. . ."

Robin came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I know Kori. It's like I told Kim'r when I saw you with Brightfire and Stormfire. I trust you, but it's the Ca'ri and Galfore that I'm suspicious of. I still think that at least the Ca'ri is up to something."

Starfire let Robin draw her into a hug. "I believe you are correct, my husband. I do not know what, but some plan is in motion. Nie'l and Galfore are both keeping something from me." She drew out of the embrace. "She must hold her handmaidens in very high esteem," she said, touching the badge Kaylissanara had given Robin. "Making you one of her guard is a very high honor."

"From my understanding, the only way she could have honored me more is to make me a Shavari warrior, or by marrying me."

Starfire gasped. "Do not joke like that!"

"Take it easy, Kori. I'm not about to let that happen. I'm married to you, and that's all that matters." He paused a moment. "That and our daughter."

Starfire nodded, and her wrist communicator chimed softly. "It is time to begin today's round of negotiations. I will see you in the training room we are using for the conference."

Robin nodded. "I've got to go first to make sure everything is secure before you get there."

Robin raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he saw that the table for the delegates to sit at had been moved against one wall, and that Emperor Feytiranara and his family was coming toward him. When the got about five feet from him, Robin bowed from the waist. "Is there something I can do for you, your Highness?"

"Galfore and I have been talking, and he has agreed to. . .a contest of champions so to speak. Not only vould it provide some entertainment, but it vould also serve to prove to me that my daughter's newest addition to her guard is vorthy of that honor."

"Highness, I must agree vith the Princess's protest of this," Ryma said. "Who she chooses for her guard is her choice alone, and I vould not vish to endanger these negotiations vith this challenge."

"I assure you, Ryma," Galfore said. "The outcome of this will have no impact on the treaty."

"You see, Father? I vas correct. Kayliss cannot be trusted to take the throne, as she cannot even choose varriors for her own guard who are not cowards," Dexoranara said as he walked over.

Robin saw the anger on Feytirnara's face as he turned to his son. "You vere told to remain silent, Dexor. Now you have spoken against our host, and the one who provided this neutral place for these talks. Baldor, Hilva," he called to two warriors that were nearby. "Take him to his quarters, and see to it he remains there until I say othervise."

"It is not cowardice to refuse to do something that might endanger the peace between two empires, Little Brother," Kaylissanara said as the two warriors took positions on either side of the Prince.

"And even more planets that that," Robin said.

"I do not understand. Vhat other planets?" Feytiranara asked.

Robin saw the realization cross Ryma's face. "He is correct, Highness. True, the treaty vould be between Tamaran and Shavar, but several other systems in our region of space vould be impacted by it," Ryma said. "Vhen the Gordanians get news of this they vill not be pleased, and their actions vill depend on vhether or not these talks are successful."

"Vith Tamaran as our ally, Father," Kaylissanara picked up. "Other systems vill be supporting us, and not just those that are Tamaran's allies. You know as vell as I, that the Colvari, Jentesi, and Herun vould also take a stand against the Gordanians if this treaty is made."

"And several others," Feytirnara said thoughtfully. "Dexor," he called, stopping his son and his escort by the door. "That is the second time you have made derisive comments about Robin. Are you prepared to face the consequences of that?"

"Insulting this. . .ovarta carries no consequences."

"That is not right, little brother," Kaylissanara said. "As a member of my guard and also as a Tamaranean Varrior, he has the right to challenge you."

"Vhich he vill not for fear of endangering this treaty he holds so dear."

"The settling of honor between two varriors has nothing to do vith the treaty," Ryma said, he paused for a moment, giving Robin a sidelong look. "Besides, I do not believe that Robin has anything to fear from the Prince, and I also trust that Robin vill not harm the Prince. . .too badly."

The prince's eyes narrowed angrily. "You believe that this ovarta is a better varrior than I am?" he demanded, and Ryma nodded his head. "Give him a veapon then, and let him prove it."

"He doesn't have to give me a weapon, highness," Robin said as he drew the sword that Kayliss had given him earlier and held it ready.

"You vear a veapon in the presence of my family?" Dexor asked.

"As a member of my guard, that is his right, little brother."

"Ryma, you do not think that my son is a match for Robin?" Feytiranara asked.

"That is correct, Highness, but it has nothing to do vith his being your son, but rather vat I have seen of his performance in training."

"I vill place one hundred veknars on the Prince being victorious," a warrior said, then several others joined in most of them placing their wagers with the Prince. Kayliss, and four other warriors sided with Ryma in believing that Robin would win.

With a resigned sigh, Robin took the first position stance as he faced the Prince. "When you're ready, Highness."

"Oh, no. I vill not be the first to attack, revealing my abilities to. . ." Dexor began, but cut off as Robin struck his blade aside, then touched his blade to his neck.

"One of his problems in training is focusing?" Robin asked Ryma as he stepped back and brought his sword to the guard position.

Ryma nodded. "That is the largest of them, but not the only one."

_'Getting angry would be another,' _Robin thought as Dexor came at him with a frustrated growl. He took an almost classic fencing pose with his sword in one hand and the other held behind his back as he deflected the cuts that the prince was making. He blinked when Dexor suddenly vanished from in front of him. Reacting quickly he spun, his sword coming up and catching Dexor's and pushing it and his arms up over his head. Robin reversed his direction, his right leg sweeping around and slamming into the prince's left leg, just above the ankle. Already off balance, Dexor lost the battle with gravity and fell hard on his back, his sword clattering on the floor to land a few feet from his outstretched hands.

"Do you surrender?" Robin asked as he held the tip of his blade against Dexor's throat.

"Father, end this," Dexor called. "Order him to back avay."

Placing his foot on Dexor's chest, Robin looked over at Feytiranara.

"I can not do that, Dexor," he said. "First off, Robin is not a Shavari varrior and not subject to my command. The other reason is that I can not intervene in a honor challenge between two varriors." His expression hardened as he glared at his son. "If you had been paying better attention to your training, you vould know this."

Robin looked back down at the prince. "Do you surrender?" he repeated and shifted his blade slightly, making a small cut just below Dexor's jaw.

"I surrender," Dexor said after a moment's silence.

Robin moved his foot, sheathed his sword, then offered his hand to help the prince to his feet. He wasn't sure if the space between them would have frozen water, or melted steel from the look of bald-faced hatred the prince gave him as he pointedly ignored the proffered hand and got to his feet on his own then stalked away.

"Highness, I. . ." Robin began, but cut off when Feytiranara raised his hand.

"Do not apologize, Robin. You did nothing wrong, and I commend you for your restraint. Dexor left you vith many openings that you did not take, and you held back on the force of your blows." He looked over at Ryma. "I vas not avare that he vas so lacking in his training."

"I am not his instructor, Highness; as such it vas not my responsibility to inform you of that. One day I vas instructing Kayliss, and the prince happened to be nearby. Kalvor called the princess's performance to Dexor's attention, and Dexor told him that if he informed you of his failings that he vould have him imprisoned."

"That explains many things I have been noticing," Feytirnara said after a moment's thought. "Are you both ready for our little demonstration?"

"Highness, I. . ." Ryma began but trailed off when he saw the look on Feytiranara's face. "As you vish, Highness," he relented, and he and Robin stepped to the middle of the room, and took a defensive stance as they faced each other. "I vill not use the advantage of being able to teleport.

"Thanks," Robin replied and saluted him with his sword. Realizing that Ryma was probably good enough that it wouldn't matter if he took the first swings, he threw a few cuts that were blocked easily, then Ryma went on the offensive.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice rang out, distracting both of them. Robin's reaction was to move back, away from the cut that Ryma threw, knowing that Robin would have blocked it.

Ryma's reaction was similar, pulling his blade back as it swung toward Robin's neck. Their reactions almost worked.

Robin heard the whyk of Ryma's sword passing just below his chin, and he almost sighed in relief but gasped as he felt the burn of the cut across his neck.

"Robin!" Kaylissanara cried as she saw Robin stagger back another step. "Tamiquel," she called to her handmaiden, then rattled something in her native tongue to her, and Tamiquel ran out the door. "Robin, please, sit," she said as she brought one of the nearby chairs to him. "Let me look," she said as she knelt beside the chair. She tried to move Robin's hand from where it was pressed against his throat, and she saw the blood seeping between his fingers. "Let me look," she repeated firmly as she pried his hand away. Using a cloth that she kept in her sleeve, she dabbed at the wound, and sighed with relief. "It is not very deep, thank Keysha." She looked up as Tamiquel ran back into the room carrying a small jar and some bandages. While Tamiquel held the jar, Kaliss twisted the top off and used the small brush attached to the inside to smear some of the contents onto a bandage. She then placed it against the cut and brought one of Robin's hands up to hold it in place. "Press lightly," she said as she kept her hand over his. "The jakala ointment vill stop the bleeding and speed the healing."

Robin looked up to thank her and was surprised when he saw the concern in Kaliss's bright blue eyes. "Thanks," he managed to rasp out.

"Robin, I am very sorry," Starfire said as she knelt on the other side of the chair.

"As vell you should be," Kayliss snapped. "If not for his and Ryma's reflexes, he could vell be dead right now."

Robin saw Starfire's eyes narrow as she looked over at Kayliss. "You blame me for this?"

"I am avare that you have been given varrior training, Koriand'r," Kayliss shot back. "You know better than to interrupt two varriors like that ven they are sparring."

"Enough, ladies," Robin said softly, but firmly as Starfire opened her mouth to argue. "We all know that accidents happen."

"But. . ." Kayliss bagan.

"Highness, that's enough," Robin said, cutting her off. "Both of you," he added seeing Starfire starting to speak again. He sighed softly when Starfire and Kayliss walked off in a huff.

"Robin, I am glad that you are alright," Ryma said.

"As I told both of them, it was a simple accident."

Ryma smiled softly was he looked over at his princess. "I know of only three people that can get avay vith talking to her like that and in that tone of voice," he said with a chuckle. "As to this being an accident, you are correct, it vas, but one that vould not have occurred had Koriand'r not distracted you."

Robin looked over at where Starfire was talking to Kim'r. He could tell by her posture and body language that she was feeling guilty about the incident. "I think she knows that, Ryma, but having Kayliss point it out to her caught her off guard."

Ryma nodded, completely understanding. "May I look?" he asked, motioning toward Robin's neck. His eyes narrowed as he looked at where his sword had cut, and relief washed over his face when he saw that the bleeding had stopped and all that was left was a thin red line. "I am glad to see that the jakala ointment vorks on humans as well as it does on us."

It was a few hours later, and at the park across the bay from the tower three friends were having a. . .spirited. . .discussion.

"I'm not calling him," Beast Boy stated loudly. "You **know** how he's gonna react."

"Well don't look at me," Raven deadpanned. "I'm not the one who lost her."

"But. . ." Cyborg protested, then sighed heavily as he activated his arm communicator.

Robin leaned against the wall as he looked over the delegations as they circulated around the buffet tables. He frowned slightly when his communicator went off.

Starfire looked over when she heard Robin's communicator and watched him answer it.

"You **what**!" Robin shouted a moment later. "We'll be right there," he snapped, then slammed his communicator closed.

"It seems as though something has upset him," Tamiquel commented as she and Kaylissanara watched Robin quickly stride over to Starfire and speak to her for a moment.

"They have **what**!" Starfire shouted.

"There's a few hours before the negotiations begin again, so we're going there, now," Robin said, then quickly caught up with the few steps she had taken before he had finished speaking.

Cyborg flinched as Robin's face seemed to come out of the communicator's screen at Robin's shout. "I tell ya we only turned our backs for a moment. . ." he began.

"We'll be right there," Robin snapped, and the connection was broken.

"We'd better keep looking," Raven suggested. "It won't be long before they get here."

Raven's prediction proved very correct. Less than five minutes later, Robin ran up to them, but Starfire, who was flying, reached them first.

"What do you mean you have lost my daughter?" she demanded, grabbing onto Cyborgs shoulders.

"Raven went to help a couple of kids find their parents, leaving Liand'r with BB and me, and we turned to a hot dog vendor to get some lunch," he replied.

"When we turned back, her stroller was empty," Beast Boy finished.

"We've looked everywhere, but we haven't found her yet," Cyborg said.

"You have not looked everywhere!" Starfire shouted, now shaking Cyborg's shoulders. "People do not simply vanish! She is somewhere, now go there and look!"

"Starfire, calm down," Raven said, then had to fight not to grimace as Starfire left Cyborg and now grabbed her shoulders, her grip like a vice.

"Calm down?! These two. . .venachera have lost my daughter, and you tell me to be calm?"

Raven gazed calmly back at Starfire. "Yes. If you don't, you won't be able to focus and think clearly and help us find her." She almost sighed as she watched the anger drain from Starfire's face to be replaced with fear.

"She is just a baby."

Raven cupped her hand against the side of Starfire's face. "I know, Kori, but we will find her."

"Raven, we're talking about a half-Tamaranean child here," Robin said. "With her ability to fly, she could be half way to Gotham or Japan by now."

"Or Alaska," Beast Boy offered, drawing a glare from the others.

"I don't think she would have gone that far," Raven said. "I'll need your help, Starfire, Beast Boy."

"What can we do?" Starfire asked, knowing that Beast Boy wouldn't refuse to help.

"Garfield will act as my anchor here, and you will help me focus on Liand'r," Raven replied, floating in the lotus position. She placed a hand on each of their heads. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted slowly, and a wave of her power surged out and away from her.

"What, exactly, were you doing when you took your eyes off her?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"BB asked the hot dog guy if he had any meatless hot dogs and we got into an argument over how if there was no meat it wasn't a hot dog," he replied sheepishly. "But I swear we only looked away for about twenty seconds, my internal chronometer confirms that."

"Well it was long enough," Robin snapped. "I swear that argument between the two of you is really getting old."

If Cyborg was going to say anything in reply it was cut off by a happy gasp from Starfire. As the two of them turned to face the others, Raven was returning to a standing position and Starfire wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you, Shalay'fa," Starfire said. "Raven was correct, Liand'r is near and not in distress. She is this way."

The others followed Starfire as she headed away.

"Oh good, you're here," a woman's voice called out as they rounded a line of hedges. "She only just came down from that tree."

"Oh my little bumgorf you are alright!" Starfire gushed, touching down a couple steps from the woman holding Liand'r.

"Ma," Liand'r said, reaching out to her.

"Here you go," the woman said, handing Liand'r over to her. "I wouldn't have noticed her if it hadn't been for my own daughter," she explained. "She pointed her out to me."

"I knew who she was," a little girl announced as she came out from behind her mother. "She can fly."

"Yes she can," Starfire said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the youngster. "And her babysitters were very bad in forgetting that," she added, giving Beast Boy and Cyborg a look.

"Maybe you should put some kind of tracking beacon on her," the woman suggested. "I've got one on Deena," she added taking a device from her pocket. She pressed a button on it and it beeped softly, the rate of the beeping speeding up as she pointed it at her daughter. "It's got about a half mile range. Aside from her wandering off, you never know who might kidnap her, or any other child."

"Thank you, I will consider your suggestion," Starfire said, and they said their goodbyes to them. As they neared where the T-car and Robin's R-cycle were parked, she turned to Cyborg. "You will tell me how it was that she left you undetected." She heard Cyborg swallow loudly when he saw the anger in her expression, and she listened as he related the events to her. "I trust that such a foolish argument will not take place while you are watching over her in the future?"

"You have my word, Star," Cyborg replied.

"Mine too," Beast Boy added. "So we're still going to get to babysit her?"

Starfire's expression softened slightly. "You have made mistakes, and have realized that. I believe that you have learned from them as well," she said. "You are also my friends and deserving of the second chance."

"And I will be making sure that you behave," Raven put in as she placed Liand'r into her car seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

It was several hours later, and the two treaty delegations had returned to their ships for the night. Robin had changed back into his normal outfit and was riding the elevator up from the level that they were keeping Liand'r on. The car came to a stop and the doors opened. As he exited, he stifled a yawn. _'The boredom of just standing around at the treaty talks must be getting to me,'_ he thought.

"Now you see vy I do not attend the talks," a familiar voice said.

Robin stopped and turned toward the voice. "Unfortunately, Ryma and I don't have that option, Lissa. I wonder if he finds them as uninteresting as I do?"

"A very diplomatic choice of vords, Shoby'yat," Lissa said with a chuckle. "Ryma is simply content to be near the princess." They stopped walking, and Lissa turned towards Robin as he leaned against the wall. "I vish to thank you for giving a lesson to Prince Dexor. It vas something that he has been due for some time." Lissa eyes showed her appreciative appraisal of him as she looked at him. "I also heard of the incident vith Ryma. It is very fortunate that you both have excellent reflexes."

Robin nodded, then winced slightly as the cut on his throat gave a twinge of pain.

"I heard of the cut that you received today," Lissa said. "May I see it? I have hopes of becoming a healer ven my duties as the princess's handmaiden have been completed."

Robin nodded, and carefully removed the bandage from his throat. He heard Lissa mutter something soothing as he flinched slightly as the coolness of her fingers on his skin. He looked down, just as Lissa looked up to his face, and their eyes locked for a moment. He was shocked at the compassion and concern he saw in her bright blue eyes, along with something else. Something he had only seen in Starfire's eyes before. He was even more surprised at the jolt of emotions that washed over him as he became very aware of how close she was standing to him. Also feelings he only had when Starfire was this close.

"Very good," Lissa said, taking a step back. Robin knew that she had felt something as well, as she seemed to be blushing slightly. "You should not need to bandage it anymore. All that is left is a very light pinkish line."

"Thanks," Robin managed to get past the lump in his throat.

"So, vat do you think of the treaty?" Lissa asked. She frowned slightly when Robin hesitated in answering. "Come now, ve are not royalty and vill not have any influence in the outcome of talks."

Robin thought that over for a moment, then nodded his agreement. "In all honesty, I think it is a very fair agreement. Shavar gains Tamaran and its allies, and Tamaran gains a new source of both raw materials, and technology."

Lissa hummed her agreement. "It is that sharing of technology that has Kayliss troubled. She hopes that Tamaran realizes that Shavar vill not betray the Gordanians by revealing the designs of their ships."

Robin clasped his hands behind his back and thought for a moment, recalling the text of the copy of the treaty that Starfire had given him. "There are parts of the treaty that acknowledge that," he said. "And I can tell you that Galfore and the other Tamaraneans wouldn't trust you very much if you did betray the Gordanians like that."

"That is vhat I thought, and explained to the princess. She vill talk to her father."

"I did notice that Kayliss looked almost scared when Ryma mentioned the Gordanian's reaction to this treaty when it reaches them."

Lissa glanced sharply over at Robin, then sighed softly. "I forget that you are not from our section of space," she said. "You vould not know of Thespar."

"I take it Thespar is a planet."

"Only in name now," Lissa replied. "Nine of your years ago, Thespar tried to vithdraw from Gordanian occupation. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to inform the other systems that had alliances vith them, and the uprising vas defeated very quickly by the Gordanians."

"And?" Robin prompted when Lissa paused for a long moment.

"The eldest children of the royal families of other planets under Gordanian control ver brought to Thespar and vatched from a fortified bunker as several of the largest cities on the planet ver bombed into oblivion." Lissa stopped walking and wrapped her arms around herself as if warding off a chill, and her sentences came out in staccato bursts. "I vas vith the princess, and her older sister, Charees. Ve ver not allowed to turn avay from the vindows. Ve vatched as the flash of the bombs vas followed by the sounds of the explosions. They kept drawing closer as they moved in a line from von city to the next. Suddenly, ve noticed that the Gordanian guards ver gone, and that the bunker ve vere in vas in a direct line between two of the cities. Ve made out vay out of the building and ran for vere our ships ver vaiting to return us to our home vorlds."

"So, you barely escaped?"

"Most of us, yes," Lissa replied, looking at Robin. He saw that tears were streaming down her face. "My own sister, Reesa, suddenly called out that Charees vas missing, and turned back to find her. Kayliss tried to hold me back, but I had to find my sister and bring her to safety. I found them both, hiding in some brush ven there vas an explosion very close to us. Reesa pushed Charees and I down, and I saw her lifted into the air by the force of the explosion, Charees alongside of her. The others in our party came in response to my screams, but it vas too late for them. Two days later, ve buried them in our most sacred of places on Shavar."

Robin stood in stunned silence for a moment, before drawing Lissa into a comforting hug, letting her cry herself out on his shoulder. "It's alright, you're safe now," he soothed. After a few moments, she pulled out of his arms, stepped away and wiped her eyes.

"I. . .ahem. . .I apologize for that outburst," she said. "I am a varrior. Such conduct is incorrect."

Robin thought for a moment. "You haven't talked about that to anyone, have you?"

Lissa nodded, "To lose friends in combat is expected, it is not discussed."

"Reesa wasn't a friend, she was your sister, part of your family. Doesn't that make a difference?"

Lissa drew a shaky breath. "I have been told that it should not, but. . .I find that it does. I also find that this has helped. I did not realize that after almost ten years her death still bothered me so much."

"So that's why the thunderstorm scared you so much?" Robin asked, changing subjects.

"Yes, that is vy," she replied, then looked back at Robin. "Again, I find myself in your debt."

Robin chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was able to help," he told her. "What?" he asked when he saw her eying him curiously, her head cocked to one side.

"I do not understand you. You do these things for me, but truly vant nothing in return. I have never met someone like you. For this debt that you say I do not owe, I vill give you a tour of the VELERATHON tomorrow after the talks."

"If you insist. I'll count it as a return for giving Kayliss a tour of the Tower. You could do one thing for me."

"Vat?"

"What does, com'yn dovar vot, chevari, mean?"

Lissa's reaction was to stagger back a step, her eyes wide is surprise. "Vere, vere did you hear that?"

Robin chuckled softly. "That night of the storm, after you fell asleep, I carried you back to your room. You were obviously dreaming, because you snuggled closer to me and mumbled that in your sleep."

"It means, You protect me. . ." she began, but trailed off blushing. "Chevari is a term of endearment, like sweetheart or dearest."

"With the tone of your voice when you said that, I kinda thought it was something like that," Robin took a deep breath, calming himself from his having a personal conversation with someone other than Starfire. "Look, it's late and we both need to get some sleep."

"You are correct. I must avaken early so that I may return to the VELERATHON in the morning in time for my duties aboard."

"I'll see you tomorrow for the tour," Robin said, and headed down the hall to his room. With his left hand, he stifled another yawn as he keyed in his access code that would unlock and open his door. He stepped through the doorway, and as the door closed behind him, he quickly jumped to one side, drawing and extending his staff as he did. _'I know I didn't leave the lights on,'_ he thought to himself, as his eyes scanned the room.

"That is not the welcome that I expected, my husband."

Robin stood, stunned to see Starfire coming out of the bathroom wearing one of the kimonos he had bought for her in Tokyo. He shook himself from his shock as she giggled, still toweling her hair dry.

"X'Hal, Robin, I wish I had my camera. I would give much to keep that expression on your face."

Robin collapsed and stowed his staff as he crossed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought that you were going to be staying aboard the LUAND'R,"

"Galfore could not present me with enough duties that required my personal attention, so I returned home." Her eyes narrowed as she looked more closely at him. "Why is your shoulder wet?" she asked, then went on. "Do not tell me that you have been comforting Lissa again."

"As a matter of fact. . ."

"For what this time? There is no thunderstorm."

"Because she fears what may happen when the Gordanians find out about this treaty," Robin replied. "She doesn't want a repeat of Thespar."

Starfire gave a small gasp, then fell silent. "She was there?" Robin nodded. "From what I have heard of that day, it was a wonder that they all made it out alive."

"They didn't, Star," Robin said softly. "Both Lissa's and Kayliss's sisters were killed as they made their way to their ships. Lissa saw it happen."

"And she told you this while you were on your way here, yes?"

Robin nodded, "It was the first time that she had talked about it to anyone. She told me that, as a warrior, such losses are to be expected and taken without tears."

"While I agree that we are taught that such losses are to be expected, I never did believe that such a loss, especially of family, should not be mourned."

"She told me that she felt much better for having talked about it and having a good cry over it. As repayment for my help, she's promised to give me a tour of the VELERATHON tomorrow, when I'm able."

Starfire sighed softly. "I wish I could accompany you; however, I do have duties that will require my presence aboard the LUAND'R for the day. You will not have to be at the talks."

"So, when do you have to return to the LUAND'R?"

"Shortly after the sun rises tomorrow, so that gives us all of tonight together."

"I see. So what are we gonna do with this time all to ourselves?"

In reply Starfire gave him a playful shove; when he recovered his balance, he looked over at her only to find his field of vision filled with the red of his pillow case the instant before the pillow hit him full in the face. He pulled it off and saw that Starfire was stalking over toward him, his other pillow held in her hands by one end.

"I was hoping for something a little more romantic, my husband; however it is clear that you wish to play the games instead."

Robin was snapped from his surprise by the impact of the pillow that Starfire swung at him, catching him in the ribs with enough force to actually stagger him for a moment. "Star, that's not. . ." he began, but cut off when he saw the look on her face. Realizing that she wasn't going to listen, he swung back, catching her on her hip.

The two battled back and forth like that, using the pillows like two handed swords when suddenly, Robin's pillow gave a ripping sound as the end he was holding came free with the other part flying toward Starfire, leaving a cloud of feathers in it's wake.

When the cloud of feathers settled to the floor, Robin saw that the sash to Starfire's kimono had come loose, but was still tied around her, and the satin garment had opened slightly.

Ducking under the next swing that Starfire made, he rushed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and having her fold neatly over his shoulder. Giving a small shrug, he watched her bounce once as she landed in the bed. Grabbing her wrists and holding them down, his face was inches from hers. "Is this more of what you had in mind, Star?" he asked, then kissed her.

"Most definitely, Robin," she said softly. "I would suggest that you change into something more appropriate for the remainder of the night."

Giving Starfire another quick, light kiss, he stood up and headed for the bathroom to change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Robin was more than a little surprised to find that Starfire managed to not only get out of their bed without awakening him, but also left without saying good-bye. He smiled softly when he found that note on his computer keyboard.

_My Dearest Robin,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly, but I have duties that I am required to attend to aboard the LUAND'R. I will see you at the talks later._

_All my love,_

_Kori_

With a small sigh, Robin put the note in a desk drawer and went in to take a shower. Once again in his dress armor, he headed for the roof to watch the sunrise.

"You're very relaxed this morning," Raven said when she saw Robin walking over. She then leaned to one side, looking behind him. "I thought. . ."

"Starfire left earlier so she could take care of some things aboard the LUAND'R." Robin said, and was glad that Raven simply nodded and didn't say anything else on the subject. With a sigh, he settled into the lotus position on the roof to meditate for the few minutes before the sun actually rose. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, after we run the obstacle course, it's my turn to get Liand'r dressed for the day, and bring her up to breakfast," Raven replied. "Then, if the weather holds, we're going to take her to the park again."

Robin nodded his approval. "She loves to watch the birds fly around."

"Especially a certain green one."

The two shared a soft chuckle at that, Robin knowing that Liand'r watching Beast Boy fly around in bird form was how they weren't going to let his daughter out of their sight again.

"Well, I've gotta get down there to make sure everything is ready."

Raven nodded. "The caterers started arriving about half an hour ago."

Robin was walking around the room as he watched the caterers from the city putting the finishing touches on their set up. The Tamaranean and Shavari teams had finished a few minutes earlier, a fact that Robin knew was that the Jump City citizens wanted to get a rare look inside Titans Tower. He nodded to Ryma who was standing across the room.

"I have a message for you, Highness."

Robin turned at to the source of the husky contralto voice and found himself looking into a pair of laughing green eyes, certain that Kir'a was amused by the surprised look on his face at being addressed with that title. Pulling his focus back, he saw that she had pulled her black hair back severely from her face, forming it into a tight braid that hung almost to the middle of her back. He also noticed that she wore a set of well worn armor instead of her dress armor.

"Sword master Simo'n is holding his class in one of your training rooms today," Kir'a said in reply to Robin's questioning look. "The Empress has asked me to deliver this to you while I was on my way," she explained, holding out a verifax message reader. "She also instructed me to tell you to ensure you view this in private."

"Thank you," Robin said as he took the device. He waited a moment for her to leave, but saw that she was chewing on her lower lip and appeared nervous. "Something else?"

"It is of a more. . .personal nature, my Lord. I wish to thank you for arguing on my behalf with the Empress over my. . .relationship with Nie'l."

"As I told Starfire, Nie'l may be Emperor now, but he was not raised at the palace or as a member of the Royal Family," he explained. "Was I correct; have the two of you been friends for a while?"

Kir'a nodded. "I am a year ahead of him in my training, but my receiving an injury put me into the same cadre as him. He was most helpful in helping me to fit in with them."

Robin nodded. "I understand the changes that Nie'l has had to go through, both with Starfire adopting him into the Royal Family, and placing him on the throne. I'm glad that he has been able to keep you as a friend at least."

Kir'a looked thoughtful for a moment. "Highness, you are aware that as a servant of the palace, I hear things that I am not meant to, correct?"

Robin nodded, "And that you're trusted to **keep** them secret."

"That is correct," Kir'a said, then quickly looked around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear them. "I will give you the same warning that I gave T'sai Koriand'r. There are plans in motion that are neither your or Tamaran's best interest. I cannot be more specific at to who or what, but I warn you to be on your guard."

"Thank you, Kir'a, but I already have my suspicions," Robin said. "This whole business with Kori and I keeping our marriage and Liand'r a secret from the Shavari doesn't seem right."

"That is a very large part of it, yes," Kir'a said. "I wish that I could say more, but it is enough that you are on your guard. I will leave you now to view your message."

Robin watched her float out of the room, then found an empty corner of the room. He took off his glove and pressed this thumb to the small indentation below the viewing screen of the viewer. He barely felt the sting of the needle as it took a sample of his blood for a DNA comparison. Once the device was certain he was Robin, it unlocked the message and the screen came to life. The Tamaranean Empirical crest came into focus for a moment, then Starfire's face filled the screen.

"Gentha'fa, I am certain that Kir'a has shared her . . .concerns with you as she did me. While I am not convinced that a plot to turn Tamaran over to the Gordanians is being considered, I do feel that there is one aimed at you and I specifically. Once again, I find myself advising you not to come aboard any Tamaranean vessel alone. Unfortunately, I have no choice, as there are things here that require my presence. I regret that last night will be our last together until these negotiations are completed. I know that, like me, you feel that they have been too long already. Robin, be safe, and be cautious, Empero de ne panefa."

Robin sighed softly as the screen faded to black. He switched the viewer off, erasing the message from it's memory, then looked up as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you had duties aboard ship today," he said as Lissa walked up.

"Vith the VELERATHON in orbit, my duties are light," she replied. "I requested, and was granted a day free of them. I vould like to give you your tour, if you are available."

"Mik'l!" Robin called, getting the warrior's attention.

"Yes, Captain?"

"You're in charge here today. Starfire will not be here, and I have something I must attend to."

"As you command," Mik'l said, snapping off a salute. He watched as Robin and Lissa left.

"So, it is true? There is some attraction between them?"

Mik'l looked over at the warrior who had spoken. "She may be attracted to him, Stev'n, but I assure you that his devotion to Koriand'r is absolute."

"Hmmm, yet he still goes off with her."

"He is simply accepting the courtesy of a tour of the VELERATHON, Commander," Mik'l said.

"There are those who believe what is being spread about Rob'n and the Empress. That they are separating," Stev'n explained. "Together with this. . .tour, it does not look proper."

Mik'l turned and faced Stev'n directly. "Who has been spreading these lies?"

"I am not certain, Mik'l. If you wish, I can try to find out."

Mik'l looked at the door that Robin and Lissa had gone through, then nodded slightly as he reached a decision. "Yes, do that. For some reason, it bothers me not to know."

"As you command," Stev'n said, then turned to walk away.

"Stev'n," Mik'l called softly, stopping him. "This is to be kept between the two of us. No one else is to know."

"Understood," Stev'n said. "It does not feel right to me as well."

"I hope that the princess has taken some precautions against her brother possibly having her attacked," Robin said as he and Lissa entered an observation room. "The comments he made were directed at me, but they also attacked Kayliss's judgement and ability to rule well."

"I. . .she is avare of his desire to take the throne in her place. How is it you recognize that?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but cut off as four Tamaranean warriors entered the room. Gong with his gut feeling, he reflexively placed himself between them and his hostess.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Lissa demanded. "Novone from Tamaran had been given permission to come aboard our ships."

The four chuckled evilly as they drew their swords, one of them taking a step forward.

"This is better than we had hoped," he said. "Not only have we found the ruthasha troq that plays at being a Tamaranean Warrior, but I also find the Shavari haglotii as well."

"Haglotii? I am not familiar vith this term," Lissa said.

The warrior gave a short, mocking bow. "My apologies. I had forgotten that you do not speak a civilized tongue. I believe in Shavari it would be fax der la't."

Robin heard the slight growl of anger that Lissa made. "Novone calls me that," she said menacingly.

"No, Lissa," Robin cautioned when she stepped forward. "You're unarmed, and if we make the first move, we'll be set up as the aggressors."

Robin felt her relax slightly as she stepped back. "Thank you, Shobya't, for reminding me of that."

Lissa and Robin watched as the four warriors brought their swords to the ready position, and none of them noticed that Lissa unobtrusively pressed a button on her belt buckle.

"You are familiar with this, are you not, Earthling?" the leader asked as he and the others ignited a starbolt in their sword hand, encasing their swords in green, red or blue flame.

"It appears that your reputation is known to them, Robin," Lissa said tauntingly. "They feel they need to send four warriors to capture you."

_'Good move, Lissa,'_ Robin thought. _'Get them to fight from anger.' _ Robin knew that he wold need every advantage with the odds of four to one.

Lissa smiled softly as her words had the effect she hoped for, and all four warriors took a menacing step towards them, raising their swords. She gasped as Robin burst into motion, his left hand suddenly holding a staff and his right flicking twice toward their attackers. She was surprised to see a bladed weapon bury itself in the armor of one of the warriors, when another warrior caught what looked like a small ball in his free hand.

"Your toys do not. . ." the warrior with the sphere began, but trailed off as it and the birdarang in his partner's armor started beeping. "What. . .?" he asked as the two devices gave off a hissing sound as they released the wistona gas they held.

The two other warriors watched in stunned silence as their two comrades collapsed to the floor. With an angry roar, they both charged at Robin.

Lissa watched as Robin fought, admiring his skill. She also noticed that he wasn't fighting back, but was simply defending himself. She wondered about that for a moment, then noticed that he was maneuvering the Tamaraneans away from the door, giving her the opportunity to escape and bring help.

"Oh no you do not, kevetcha," the lead warrior muttered, seeing Lissa edging toward the door.

"Lissa! Down!" Robin shouted as the Tamaranean threw a dagger. He was relieved to see that Lissa didn't hesitate, and dove for the floor.

The blade buried itself in a panel beside the door, and after a shower of sparks, the blast shield closed over the window, and the lights went out, plunging the room into complete darkness.

One of the Tamaraneans was slow in extinguishing his starbolt, and Lissa heard five or six blows landed, followed by a grunt of pain as the warrior crashed to the deck.

The room was silent for a moment, then Lissa heard the scuffling sound as the warrior Robin had knocked down got back up.

"We have only to wait for the emergency lights, ruthasha troq, an then we. . .oooff," the lead warrior said, but cut off at the sound of a flurry of blows. "He is a devil, that one. He is able to see in the dark," he said with a groan.

"No devil, just well trained," the other warrior said, then grunted in pain as she heard Robin's staff strike again.

It was at that moment that the emergency lights chose to come on, and Lissa saw Robin swing his staff, dealing a hard blow to the Tamaranean's jaw, slamming him back against the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Robin!" she cried out in alarm as she saw the remaining warrior come up behind Robin with his sword raised. Taking three leaping strides, Lissa grabbed a part of the decoration of her belt, drawing two long metal darts. With a triumphant shout, she buried them in either side of the Tamaranean's neck.

The sword, now being guided by dead hands, didn't swing forward, but simply came down, the butt of the hilt slamming into the back of Robin's head. The momentum of the warrior's movement combined with Lissa and slammed the three of them into the wall, and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Robin," Lissa called softly as she untangled herself and knelt at his side.

Robin groaned softly. "Get out of here. . .get help."

Lissa looked up as the door hissed open, and the sound of running feet could be heard. She looked back down as she felt Robin try to get up, but fell back down and sank into unconsciousness with a groan. Seeing the shadows of the approaching warriors in the doorway, Lissa picked up Robin's staff and held it ready.

"They vill find that I am not as helpless as they seem to think," she muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"Lissa!" Robin called out as he snapped back to consciousness, and sat up. He resisted the firm but gentle hands that tried to push him back down.

"Athani, Gentha'fa. Shu vat serena, e pe vat que shu."

The sound of Starfire's voice, along with a wave of dizziness, had its effect, and Robin leaned back against his pillows. The fact that Starfire had spoken in Tamaranean, telling him he was safe, and that she was with him, told him that he was in the medical section of the VELERATHON. "Lissa, where is she? We were attacked. There were other warriors coming."

"She is safe, Robin," Starfire replied. "That was Ryma and some other Shavari warriors who are loyal to Kayliss."

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as the door sighed open and Kayliss entered with her parents.

"I am relieved to see you apparently vell," Kayliss said.

Robin nodded, "I've been told that Lissa is alright, but I would like to see that for myself, and to thank her for taking out that last warrior."

"I assure you she is unharmed and will probably stop in to see you later," Feytirnara said.

Robin wasn't to be dissuaded. "Kayliss, I know I have no right to ask, but as a member of your personal guard, I request to see her as a personal favor."

Kayliss looked over at her parents for a moment, getting a shrug from both of them. "But you do have the right," she said. "In defending her you defended me," she explained. _'In more vays then you realize,'_ she thought.

"Which doesn't grant me any special privileges," Robin said. "As a member of your guard, that's my job."

Robin saw the amused look on Feytirnara and Fatessanara's faces as the discussion went back and forth.

"I believe you can show him, daughter. I know of many who, finding you to be in their debt, vould use that to their advantage, vile this varrior simply says that he vas doing his job." Feytirnara said with a chuckle. "You have chosen vell."

"Chosen?" Starfire asked, a sudden knot forming in her stomachs. "And what is it she must show him?"

"I can show him how I know Lissa to be safe and well," Kayliss said as she reached up and unhooked one side of her veil. "Because she is me."

"Lissa?" Robin gasped, recognizing her face, and Lissa had used a higher pitched voice for her last sentence.

Lissa nodded. "For many years, I have enjoyed the freedom of removing my veil and calling myself Lissa. It lets me move among my people vithout the burden of being the Princess."

Starfire swallowed nervously. "So this choosing is your taking Robin into your personal guard?" she asked, hoping against hope.

"Vile it is true that I have done that, I have also taken my parents advice and looked among the Tamaranean Varriors here," Kayliss explained. "Of them all, I have chosen Robin to be my husband."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and Starfire opened her mouth to speak. "Kayliss, there is something I must. . ." she began, but cut off when Galfore leaned over and whispered into her ear. Robin saw her blink a few times, then look over at Galfore.

The big Tamaranean simply looked back at her, with his arms crossed over his chest, then nodded slightly.

Starfire looked back at Robin, then swallowed, in what Robin recognized as her way of steadying herself to do something she didn't want to. "I am certain that, as a Warrior of Tamaran, Robin will be honored to become your husband."

Robin almost argued, but realized that Starfire had put it in that way to tell him it was something he might be required to do as a warrior, and might affect the treaty negotiations.

"Excellent," Feytirnara said. "The ven casechu, or getting acquainted, shall begin at once."

"I vould like some privacy to discuss some things vith my betrothed," Kayliss said.

"As there are some things I wish to discuss with Galfore."

Robin was certain that Kayliss didn't miss the glare that Starfire gave Galfore, but he couldn't wonder over their conversation, as Kayliss cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Robin, I vish to apologize to you."

"For what, your Highness? For deceiving me in thinking that you were two different people? I'm not used to being in a relationship where either side lies to the other," he shot back. "By the way, how did you manage that little trick the night of the thunderstorm? I put you, as Lissa, on a cot, while you were asleep, but Kayliss came out from behind the partition in the room and talk with me."

"That vas Mori, another of my handmaidens," Kayliss replied. "If I get into a situation vere it is necessary for me to be in two places at once, she stands in for me as the Princess." She moved over to stand beside Robin's bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "It vas not my intention to trick or deceive you. Over this last veek, I had not realized that my feelings for you vere as strong as they are. It vas seeing you in danger of being killed, and how you struggled to keep protecting me, even ven you physically vere not able to that made me realize that I feel for you vhat I have for no other." She looked down at the floor. "I hope that you vill be able to forgive me for not revealing myself to you earlier." Kayliss sighed softly, "I am avare that this is a marriage of State, and as such it is not required that we love or even care for each other. I can only hope that you come to feel for me vaht I do for you."

Galfore had cautioned Starfire against speaking until they were aboard their shuttle and on their way back to the LUAND'R.

"What is it you want to know, My Lady?"

Starfire looked at her old caretaker as if he had lost his mind. "Do I really need to ask? Are you that unfeeling or uncaring of me?"

Galfore looked calmly at her. "This is nothing that concerns you. It is a matter that is for the best interests of Tamaran."

"Robin is my husband, the father of my child. His being married to Kayliss is something that very much concerns me. Did you know that this would happen, and why did you not tell me?"

"We knew it was a possibility, and you were not told because these negotiations must be completed for the sake of Tamaran," Galfore replied.

"Why is our alliance with Shavar so vital to Tamaran, that my marriage to Robin can be ignored?"

"In a single word: Havaridium," Nie'l said as he stepped back from the shuttles cockpit. "Our supplies have been dwindling, and it is reported that Shavar has vast quantities."

That made Starfire stop and think. Havaridium was an element that was vital to maintaining life support systems on the vessels in the fleet, and on Serac, Tamaran's one colony world that didn't have a breathable atmosphere. "There is no other way to acquire more?"

"I am sorry, Mother, but all other ways of supplying Tamaran with enough for our needs have been exhausted," Nie'l replied.

"Besides, what I whispered to you in Robin's healing room was correct," Galfore said. "You owe Kayliss a debt of honor. She saved Robin's life. How will you repay that debt?"

"I am certain that if we were to talk it over, some other arrangement could be made," Starfire replied.

"And leave Tamaran defenseless? Force us to abandon our outpost on Serac?" Galfore demanded. "I expected far better from you."

"Do not speak to me as though I am a child," Starfire snapped. "I am of age, and of the Royal Family."

"Then for X'Hal's sake, act like it, Koriand'r!" Galfore shouted. "Think of your home world for a change instead of your adopted one and do what is best for it. Be the daughter your father expected you to be, not a spoiled girl that. . ."

"That is enough, Galfore!" Kim'r interrupted from the pilot's seat. "You overstep yourself."

Glafore glared silently at Kim'r's back for a moment, then sighed heavily. "My apologies, Starfire. I sometimes do not think of the pressures that you are under. But the fact remains: Kayliss has chosen Robin for her husband; without that wedding, the negotiations will fall through, and Tamaran will not get the Havaridium it needs."

Robin looked silently at Kayliss, hearing the sadness in her voice. "It's not that I don't like you, Highness, but on Earth, a pairing usually is with the consent of both sides, not one simply saying, "I choose you". You realize that what I said in the observation lounge was right, don't you?"

"Vhat vas that?"

"That you brother is taking steps, drastic steps, to prevent you from taking the throne."

"You believe he had something to do vith the attack?"

Robin nodded, "Who all knows about your dual identity?"

Kayliss thought for a moment. "Vell, there are my handmaidens, Sharilar, Tamiquel, and Mori," she listed. "And my family."

"That's all, no one else?" Robin asked, drawing a nod from Kayliss. "Would any of your handmaidens have anything against you?"

"Absolutely not," Kayliss replied.

"And I don't think you parents would want to harm you, so that leaves your brother," Robin explained. "That Tamaranean called you **the**Shavari slut, not **a **Shavari slut. He knew you were the princess, not simply Lissa, a handmaiden."

Kayliss's eyes narrowed sightly as she recalled the confrontation in the observation lounge. "Then he must answer for his treason."

"If you can find him," Robin said. "I happen to know that even with only two ships here, that with what support he probably has, Dexor will have no trouble keeping out of sight."

Kayliss sighed softly. "I fear that you are correct. Ve have been avare of a small but growing group of varriors who would rather see Dexor on the throne, not me. It is not that they feel that I can not rule vell, but that they are able to control him far more easily that the can me. I am my father's daughter; vith the exception of him and my mother, no one tells me vaht to do, or makes decisions for me."

Robin smiled softly when he saw the determination in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm glad to hear that, Kayliss. There may be hope for Shavar yet."

Kayliss looked sharply at him for a moment, then smiled softly at his teasing tone of voice. "And I believe there may yet be hope for us," she said, bending down to give him a peck on the cheek. She didn't seem to notice how he seemed to flinch from the contact. "I vill be by tomorrow, ven you are released from here," she said as she stood. "Our medical personnel vish to keep you overnight, to make certain that you have not received too bad of an injury, and they vish for you to get some rest. Koriand'r has been granted permission to come aboard to visit you, as have the others in your team."

"So you actually intend for this wedding to go through?" Starfire asked. "What of Liand'r and I?"

"The bonding between you and Rob'n is one of mutual preference, not of state, and doesn't seal any treaties," Galfore replied. "What happens between you after this wedding is between you and Kayliss."

"And if I wish to see and talk to Robin alone?"

"Coming about and returning to the VALERETHON," Kim'r announced as she turned the shuttle around. "You may call for me whenever you are ready to leave, my Lady."

"You are still not to reveal to Kayliss that you are bonded to Rob'n, or the existence of Liand'r," Galfore said sternly. "Even for you, it would be considered treason."

Cyborg sighed softly as he settled in behind the desk in the operations room. With the large groups of people in the Tower during the negotiations, he felt the need to review the security tapes more often than just in the morning.

"Alrighty then, let's see what we've got," he muttered as he started reviewing the tapes that covered the room where the talks were being held. He smiled softly when Kir'a gave Robin the message reader, knowing that Starfire had sent him a personal message. His smile faded when he saw Robin walk off with Lissa, not liking how his friends had to hide the fact that they were married. He gave a dry chuckle when he realized that his dislike of the situation was nothing compared to Robin and Starfire's. He watched the screen as the two groups took their seats at the tables. He paused the tape, and stuck his head out the door to make sure no one was nearby. Then he took out a pair of headphones and settled them on his head, and plugged them into a jack in the console.

"What's the topic today?" he muttered as he adjusted the volume. Thinking that Starfire or Robin might want a recorded version of the talks, Cyborg had placed more sensitive microphones in the room, and he was able to pick up every conversation that was had. As he listened, his expression changed from one of shocked disbelief, to outright anger at what he was hearing. He quickly fed a CD into a slot and pressed some buttons, making a recording of the session.

Robin looked up as the door to his room sighed open, and he smiled broadly when he saw Starfire enter the room. His smile faded slightly when he saw the look on her face.

"I hope you are pleased with being a royal suitor again," she snapped in Tamaranean.

"You know that I am not," Robin replied, also in Tamaranean. "How far do I have to go along with this?"

Starfire's anger bled away, seeing it wasn't Robin she was angry at, and she blew out a breath of frustration. "From what I have been told, all the way to the wedding. That must be completed in order for the negotiations to be completed. Robin, I know this is not of your choosing, but do you have any feelings for her? Could you possibly choose her over me?"

"Kori, I will not lie to you. I do like her as a friend, and in time, I might be able to develop feelings for her like I have for you."

Starfire gave a small, sad gasp. "Then you do not truly love me? You would not be able to say that if you did."

"No, Starfire, you do not understand. In order for Kayliss to have the time to have me feel like that for her, you would have to be dead, and I would have had to have gotten over your death. I love you, Starfire, and nothing is going to change that. I may like Kayliss as a friend, but that is all. No one, not even Kayliss, can take your place in my heart."

Starfire gave a small sigh of relief, and Robin also saw the longing in her eyes. "Gentha'fa, you have no idea how much I wish to hold you right now."

Robin smiled softly. "Probably as much as I want to hold you," he said. "But I believe they have security cameras set up in here, which is why we are speaking in Tamaranean."

"Yes, I have been told that there are none of the Shavari that speak it."

"Why is it I have to go through with this?" he demanded.

"As a Warrior of Tamaran, you have an obligation to obey the commands of the the Grand Ruler. I am sorry to say that he will command you to go through with this wedding, and I will no longer be your primary wife."

"But why, Kori? I do not understand."

"The Shavari evidently have vast quantities of havaridium, an element vital to our life support systems on our ships and one of our colony planets." Starfire looked away sadly. "That makes these negotiations of vital importance to Tamaran's security. They must be successfully completed at all costs."

"What of Liand'r, and us?"

Robin almost wished he hadn't asked that question as Starfire gave a half sob, half laugh. "Our daughter will know that her father is a very honorable man, even though neither of us will see him once he leaves for Shavar."

"Kori, there has to be a way for Tamaran to get the material without my having to get married to Kayliss. We will have to play along for now, but keep trying to find us a way out."

Starfire took a steadying breath. "Yes, you are correct. I will continue trying to find a way to have the talks be completed successfully without you having to wed."

"So, I take it that this means we will not be seeing each other privately?"

Robin was pleased to see a mischievous gleam in Starfire's eyes. "I still have responsibilities at the Tower, and I am certain that we will find times to meet alone."

It was a couple hours later, and Starfire had left. Robin's mind was racing much too fast for him to even consider going to sleep, so he was only mildly surprised when a black bubble formed on the floor beside his bed, and grew until it faded away to reveal Raven standing there.

"The others elected me to be the one to come here to see if you're alright," she said. She was silent for a moment as she looked what she could see of him over. "From what I can see, you look fine, but with what I'm feeling from you, I know better."

Robin looked at her for a moment. "You're looking at who will be the new Prince of Shavar. Kayliss has asked for my hand in marriage, and I am honor-bound to accept," he said bitterly.

_'I know you're not happy with this, how is Starfire taking it?'_ Raven asked telepathically.

_'Actually better than I thought. She's upset, but determined to try to find a way around it.' _He thought back to her.

"Well, seeing as you're going to be fine, I'll go back and let the others know." Raven said aloud. "I know this is going to be hard, but you really should get some sleep," she added, then vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Robin had been released from his medical bed early enough that he was able to get back to the Tower in time to catch the sunrise on the roof, then oversee the caterers setting things up. He was surprised at how good it felt to be doing something normal with all that had been going on. He was relieved that the ones from Jump City hadn't arrived until the Shavari chefs had left. All the Shavari could talk about was the upcoming wedding. He was surprised when his communicator went off.

"Hey, Cyborg. What's up?"

"I need to see you in the operations room," came the reply. "It's important."

"On my way," Robin said, then stowed his communicator. He headed down two floors then down the hall to the nerve center of the Tower.

"Like I asked before, Cy; what's up?"

"Something you're not gonna like, but say hi first," Cyborg answered looking over to one side of the room.

"I told you I was certain there would be times like this," Starfire said, then giggled softly when Robin quickly crossed the room to give her a hug.

Cyborg was slightly surprised to see Robin not only hug Starfire, but kiss her soundly as well. Knowing that they had had little contact with each other the last few days, he let them have a few moments before he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry about that, Cy," Robin said, blushing slightly.

"I am not," Starfire said. "We have had far too little time together lately."

"Hey, it's cool," Cyborg said with a chuckle. "I completely agree and understand. Now, as to why I called both of you in here," he said, then touched some buttons on the console. "As you know, I installed some higher-powered cameras and microphones in the room where the negotiations are being held. That way, I can give you a copy of them so you can review them if you want."

"And I thank you for that," Starfire said. "Historic events like this often go unrecorded."

Cyborg nodded, then motioned for her and Robin to look at the screen. "Yesterday, you were both, lets just say, maneuvered so that you wouldn't be at the talks yesterday."

"Yes, Galfore suddenly seemed to find some things for me to attend to on the LUAND'R," Starfire said.

"And with Star not here, it wasn't necessary for me to be here, so I took Lissa up on her tour offer," Robin put in.

"Right, well I think I found the reason why," Cyborg said. The screen above the console came to life, showing the room for the negotiations. Robin was just leaving with Lissa.

"We are now ready to proceed," Galfore said when the door closed, and both sides took their places at the tables.

"So, as has been discussed before, you are prepared to seal the treaty with a marriage between Tamaran and Shavar?" Feytirnara asked.

"It is Tamaranean tradition," Galfore replied. "Any that your daughter or yourself would choose would be honored to marry her."

"Even this Earthling, Robin?" Fatessanara asked. "I understand that he is a Varrior of Tamaran, but he is not Tamaranean."

"He will do his duty," Galfore assured her. "We are all aware that this is a marriage of State. In the beginning, it may be. . .without love or affection, but they are young, those feelings may grow."

Feytirnara nodded, taking his wife's hand. "That ve understand," he said. "Ours vas such a pairing, and I can honestly say that I have never cared for someone as much as I do her."

The scene froze for a moment, then the screen went black.

"So now we know why our being bonded had to be kept secret," Starfire said softly.

"And that this has been in the works for a while," Robin added.

Starfire looked over at Robin. "I know that we were going to be able to spend more time together, but. . ."

". . .You have to confront Galfore," Robin finished for her. "And I'm going with you."

"No, Robin. I still do not like the idea of both of us being aboard the LUAND'R at the same time," Starfire said. "Besides, I am certain that there are some answers that you want from Kayliss."

Robin didn't like it, but he had to agree with her. He wanted to find out how much of what she had told him was true or not.

"Now, what's the real reason you don't want him with you?" Cyborg asked after Robin had left.

Starfire considered telling him that there was no other reason, but she saw the open concern on his face. "My patience with certain people has reached it's end, Cyborg. To deal with them properly, I will have to act as a Tamaranean Royal," she explained. "It is not something I would have Robin see. You all know that side of me exists, as it is the way I was acting when we first met. Other than that, even Robin has not seen in in full. I am not pleased with my having to act that way. It is not pleasant, and I have learned a much better way of behaving from you and the others."

"Especially Robin, right?"

Starfire smiled softly, "Yes, especially from him. His patience with me, and his teaching me of this world have shown me a kindness beyond anything I had known before." She gave a mirthless chuckle, "I can well see why Kayliss has chosen him, for they are the same reason's that I chose him myself."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire walked down the corridor to the royal chambers of the LUAND'R. She was aware that she was not expected, as there was no escort waiting for her in the transporter room when she came aboard. She barely noticed that several warriors bowed as she passed, and a few of them openly showed that they did not wish to bother her in the mood she appeared to be in. That is, until she reached the door to the chamber where two guards barred her entrance.

"The Emperor is not to be disturbed; you can not enter," one of them said.

"Do you know who I am, warrior?"

"Yes, My Lady, but we have our orders."

"Who dared to give an order barring me from seeing my own son?"

"Keh'shima Galfore, my Lady."

"I am Koriand'r, daughter of Luand'r and Myand'r, the true heir to the Throne of Tamaran, and you dare to prevent me from entering the throne room on the order of a simple Regent? Stand aside now, and you may save your own life."

The warrior that had been speaking to Starfire looked over at his companion, who gave a small shake of his head. "I was only doing my duty, Highness," he said as he moved aside, giving Starfire access to the door.

"That is the only thing that keeps me from pressing the issue," Starfire said as she swept past him.

"Who dares to intrude on us?" a male voice demanded as Starfire walked up to the throne area.

"I do not intrude," Starfire said. "This is where I am meant to be. By birth, and by passing the Trials of Okkara."

"And you have repeatedly abandoned that heritage," an older warrior dressed in the red robes of the Ca'ri said as he walked over. "It has been quite evident that you care for this world far more than you do Tamaran. Your parents would both be ashamed of your actions."

Starfire eyed the older man coolly, "Who are you, and how do you dare to presume to know my parents so well?"

"I am Devan'r, and I was your father's friend during his time in his training cadre."

"Well, Devan'r, seeing as you wear the robes of the Ca'ri, you may deliver this message to them. As I told them once before, my patience with them and their interference with my bonding to Robin has reached it's end," Starfire said, then looked directly at Galfore and Nie'l. "You may also tell them that I do not take lightly being lied to."

"We did not lie to you, Starfire," Glafore said. "You do not have the concern of being married to seal this treaty."

"That may be true, and what you told me," Starfire argued, "but you also told me that you only knew of the **possibility** of Robin being betrothed to Kayliss, not that it was a previously discussed topic."

"And that matters why?" Devan'r asked. "You are not involved in the decision making process. What do you plan to do?"

"What I intend to do is my own business, not yours."

"Then you leave me no choice, Koriand'r," Devan'r said. "Recnev," he called out and four warriors entered the chamber wearing the red robes of the Ca'ri guard. "Koriand'r is to be taken into custody and confined," he ordered.

"No," Nie'l said softly. "She will not."

"I do not believe that you have any say in the matter," Devan'r sneered as the warriors drew their swords. "You need to back down, Nie'l."

Nie'l eyes gave a flash of anger evident in his eyes at Devan'r's dropping his title, then he eyed him coolly. He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, twelve warriors came out from two doors behind and to each side of the throne.

"It seems that you are the one who needs to back down," he said. "I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, and I will not be dictated to in my own throne room."

"You are an impudent young pup who needs. . ." Devan'r said as he walked toward Nie'l. He cut off and pulled up short when he found a flaming green sword pointed at his throat. He shifted his gaze and found himself looking down the length of the blade into the eyes of a simply furious Starfire, her eyes literally flaming with her righteous fury.

"Think about what you are about to do and say, little man," she hissed. "Remember what you are and who he is."

Galfore could tell that Devan'r was nervous, and feared he might do something stupid. "Devan'r, I suggest that whatever you do next, you do it slowly, and keep you hands well away from your sword," he told him. He was going to say something to the Ca'ri guard, but noticed that they were already sheathing their swords.

"I am the Deputy Chancellor of the Ca'ri," Devan'r said indignantly. "I will not be spoken to in this manner."

"That you are any member of the Ca'ri makes no difference to me," Starfire said. "You will not threaten my son, or myself. Seeing as you knew my father, then you will know what I am having the Ca'ri become. During his rule, it was an advisory board only, and it will be so again. Those who do not wish to serve in that way will be free to resign." She looked over at the Ca'ri guards. "One of you will have to deliver that message to the other members," she told them. "This one will be enjoying the confinement he intended for me."

"As you wish, Highness," one of the guards said.

Starfire cooled her star-bolts, and sheathed her sword.

"Watch his hands!" one of the guards shouted, and Starfire barely blocked Devan'r's hand from grabbing her arm. Her right hand came across, grabbed his wrist, and twisted the arm up behind his back.

"Make a wrong move, and you will not live to complete it," the guard that had warned Starfire told Devan'r as he held his sword at Devan'r's throat.

Starfire took a moment to examine that glove that Devan'r wore. The fact that he was wearing gloves should have been a warning to her. Having any covering on their hands prevented Tamaraneans from using their star-bolts. "An avanche glove?"

"I believe so, Highness," the guardsman said, and Starfire recognized him as Atemand'r. "I did not notice until he went to grab you. His best move would have been to hit you with a star-bolt, then escape in the confusion as we went to your aid."

Starfire noticed that she was now the center of attention, and she also recognized several warriors. "Brightfire," she called to another of the Ca'ri guard. "Remove the forearm guard on his left arm, and hold the arm straight."

"Yes, Highness," Brightfire replied, and put words to action.

Starfire untwisted Devan'r's arm and brought his hand around to his front. "Now, grab your arm as you were trying to do mine," she ordered as she forced his hand to come into contact with his now bare arm. When his fingers did not flex, she covered his hand with hers. "I said, grab," she hissed as she flexed heir fingers over his, forcing him to grab his own arm.

Devan'r managed to jerk his arm away, but Starfire saw that she was successful when she saw the small droplets of blood from where the recessed needles in the fingertips of the glove had pierced his skin.

"I will not. . ." Devan'r gasped then collapsed to the floor.

"I have sent for a healer, my Lady," one of the warriors on Nie'l's side said.

"I am here, as it happens," Vern'a said as she walked up. "He is alive for the moment, but will not be for much longer," she announced after running her medical scanner over him. "I am not familiar with this particular poison, but it appears most potent," she added, then sighed when the tone from her scanner went from beeping to a steady tone. "Most potent indeed."

There was a moment's silence, then Starfire spoke. "Stormfire, Brightfire, remove his body to the healing section," she ordered. "Vern'a, I want a complete analysis of that poison, and an antidote made available for myself and Nie'l. He may have been the first to try to use it against us, but I have no doubt that he will not be the last."

"As you command, Highness," the three chorused.

"You will also treat him with due courtesy," Starfire added. "His death was not an honorable one, but he is a warrior with an honorable past."

One of the remaining Ca'ri guards walked over to Starfire and dropped to his left knee. "My Lady, we had no idea that he was going to go as far as he did. We thought all he was going to do was threaten you with confinement with us as the means of backing that up. That he had plans to assassinate either you or the Grand Ruler did not enter our thoughts."

"That is why you are free to deliver my message to the rest of the Ca'ri, not sharing his fate," Starfire told him. "Now go."

"Yes, my Lady, thank you for your mercy."

Starfire watched the two guards leave, then sighed as she let the tension drain from her.

"Mik'l, Deen'a," Nie'l called, and two of his warriors snapped to attention. "From now on, none of the Ca'ri Guard will be allowed in this chamber, and with the exception of my parents and the Titans, no one is to enter here without being thoroughly searched. Anything, even as small as a pin, is to be considered suspect and analyzed."

"Yes, my Lord," they said together, then headed off to carry out their orders.

"Mother, the throne is yours, if you wish it."

"No, Nie'l," Starfire replied. "It would not be appropriate for me to take it while these negotiations with the Shavar are underway; the change in ruler-ship would be disruptive." She turned to Galfore, "You have been someone I have trusted even before I knew what that concept was, and it pains me deeply to say that my trust in you is wearing very, very thin right now. You have been evasive, and deceitful in answering my questions, and I believe you have been so in your advice to Nie'l. If it were not for the fact that I still believe that your driving goal is the safety and preservation of Tamaran, I would have you removed from court and any contact with myself and Nie'l. I ask you now, where do your loyalties lie, and how will you carry them out?"

Galfore swallowed nervously as he knelt on his left knee before Starfire and Nie'l "As you stated, my Lady, my primary loyalty is to Tamaran then to you and Nie'l. While I can serve both I will, and if I find that your actions my be contrary to Tamaran's best interest, I will advise you of that. You have my word as a warrior on that."

"Accepted," Starfire and Nie'l said together.

"To that end, I will advise you that if you reveal that you and Robin are bonded, that will make an end to his and Kayliss's betrothal, and nullify the treaty."

Starfire sighed, "Much as I do not like it, you are correct. I know that Robin will not reveal our being bonded to Kayliss unless I specifically tell him to, and he knows the reason why. However, we will keep looking for a possible way to secure the Havaridium.

"Of course, my Lady," Galfore said. "May I also say that it is good to see you finally acting as you should."

"I do not believe it is as I **should** be acting, Galfore, but is how I **have** to act. I have let things go too long, and I hope that it is not too late."

"Only time will tell, my Lady."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **sorry for the long delay in getting this updated. To make up for that I will post two chapters today. My deepest apologies.

BC

**Chapter 12**

Robin thought as he left operations and headed for the roof. He knew that he couldn't reveal to Kayliss that he and Starfire were married, but he wanted to find out if she was part of the conspiracy that was going on. Saying that arranged marriages like this were against Earth custom would only go so far. He paused on the roof to look out over the bay at the city. The soft ringing of a bell buoy and the muted sounds of car horns were the only sounds that reached him. He hoped that things would stay as quiet as they had, crime wise, until after things were back to normal at the Tower. He reached into his belt and took out the communications device that Kayliss had given him before he left the VELERATHON and activated it.

"Are you requesting to come aboard, Robin?" a feminine voice asked in reply to his signal.

"Yes, I am."

"Very good, I shall notify the Princess of your arrival."

Robin heard the soft click of the channel being closed, and he pocketed the communicator. A moment later, he felt the sensation of transportation and found himself aboard the VELARATHON.

"The Princess has sent me to escort you to her," Tamiquel said as Robin stepped down of the transporter pad. "She is happy that your duties planet-side were able to be dispatched so quickly."

"Well, with Kayliss and I going through the getting acquainted period, there isn't much discussion to be done. Even Galfore and Kayliss's parents aren't going to be there."

Tamiquel nodded. "I am simply glad that I am not a member of the Royal family," she said. "I vould be very uncomfortable vith my vedding being so important."

"That makes two of us," Robin said under his breath as they came up to a door.

"This is vere I leave you," Tamiquel said. "Kayliss avaits you inside."

"Thanks," Robin said and stepped towards the door. Obediently, it hissed open, and he walked into the room. He found himself in a room very similar to the one Starfire had aboard the ROHA'N. There was a couch and a couple of chairs with a room off to either side of the back of the room. "Hello," he called, seeing no sign of anyone else being in there.

"I vill be vith you in von moment," Kayliss's voice called from the room to Robin's left.

A moment later, the door to that room hissed open, an d Robin could tell that he was gaping like a fool, but the sight before him made his mind slip out of gear. Instead of her normal "harem" type outfit, Kayliss was wearing a pair of light brown boots, that appeared to be made out of leather, encasing her legs up to her knees. The rest of her outfit was very much like Starfire's usual costume. A short skirt, and a sleeveless top. The two differences were that Kayliss's midriff was covered, and the outfit was a very bright cardinal red. Before he realized it, he had given a very low whistle.

"I am not used to being vistled at," Kayliss said, blushing slightly.

_'Her blushing makes her look even prettier,' _Robin thought.

_'Yeah, just like Starfire,' _he commented back to himself. His thinking of Starfire's name was like a splash of much needed cold water, and slapped his mind back into gear.

"I hope it vas a compliment," Kayliss said. She gave a throaty chuckle at Robin's obvious discomfort as she walked over to him.

"Um. . .yes. . .it was," he stammered. "You look very nice."

Kayliss chuckled again. "I see I have rendered the renowned leader of the Teen Titans speechless," She looked at Robin for a moment, then took his hand. "Vy do we not sit on the couch?" she asked as she led him over it. "I promise you that I vill not bite."

Robin laughed nervously as he sat, and he was relieved to find that Kayliss was sitting on the other end of the couch, instead of right next to him.

"I realize that ve need time to get used to being around each other, that ve need to develop a trust in each other before ve get too. . .touchy, I believe is your vord."

"Right," Robin agreed, and fought the urge to tug at the collar of his uniform. "What made you decide to give me the tour yesterday?"

Kayliss sighed softly. She had hoped that this would be a more. . .personal conversation. "I vas told that Koriand'r vould not be at the talks," she replied. "As the Crown Princess, I actually have no duties aboard ship, so I removed my veil and, as Lissa, asked you to go on the tour." She gave him a very serious look. "I promise you that I had no idea about those four attacking. It vas not some test for you to pass."

Robin nodded, "What you told me about the Thespari massacre, was that true?"

Robin almost wished he hadn't asked when he saw the sadness on Kayliss's face. "Yes, vat I told you vas the truth, but some things vere changed. Needless to say, Lissa, and Reesa vere not there. My elder sister, Chareesanara was there, and so was I, as the next in line for the throne. As I told you ve vere on our way back to our ships, when I noticed that Charees vas not behind me, and I vent to find her. When I finally found her, I discovered that she had badly twisted her ankle and could not walk. I called for the others, and started assisting Charees. The explosions vere getting closer, and just before the others arrived, Charees pushed me down, shielding me from a blast. I vas knocked unconscious, and did not vake up until ve vere leaving orbit. The rest happened as I told you."

"So, what made you choose me?"

Kayliss looked over at Robin and smiled, realizing that he had changed the subject to try to lighten the mood. "Vell, let me think," she said. "It vas shortly before ve reached this star system that my parents suggested that I could help seal the treaty by marrying a Tamaranean. My handmaidens and I vere taken by shuttle to the LUAND'R first, then each of the ships in this little fleet in turn. I found several Varriors who vere most eager to become my husband, but lacked something I could not place my finger on." She paused for a moment and looked over at Robin. "Then I met you. Kneeling beside Koriand'r in respect to my family. Then you surprised me by the speed and apparent ease of your defense of Koriand'r. You had to know that her attacker vas my brother, and a member of the Royal Family of Shavar, but that did not deter you in the slightest. I admired that you used only the force necessary to stop Dexor, but ensured he would not harm Koriand'r until she told you to stand down. When you returned to her side, I saw that you vere a proud varrior, and von that vould defend that vich vas put into your care vith your life if need be."

She paused as the door chime sounded. "Ah, our refreshment has arrived," she said. "Enter."

The door opened as Tamiquel and Sharilar came in, each carrying a tray. Tamiquel's held small portions of different finger foods, and Sharilar's held a decanter and two ornate cups. They put the trays on the low table that was in front of the couch, then quickly withdrew.

"At Koriand'r's suggestion, I had this brought over from the ROHA'N," Kayliss said as she poured some of the decanter's contents in to cups. "She assured me that you vould like it. I have never had xafnea before."

"It's really good," Robin said taking the cup that Kayliss offered him. "It's made from various fruits from Tamaran."

Kayliss took a small sip from her cup, and her eyes widened with pleasure, "I hope that this is not to rare an item so that ve may begin trading for it."

"I'm not sure," Robin said, "I do know that the only time Starfire can get any is when there is a Tamaranean ship in orbit."

"I vill have to look into it vhen things settle back down," Kayliss said, then looked thoughtful. "As I vas saying before, after the reception, vhen you saw me on the roof, you knelt to me, even before you found that I vas not the Princess, but in my guise as Lissa, a handmaiden. There are a great many Shavari Varriors that vould not do so, even if they had known who I vas."

Robin shrugged. "In my opinion, those warriors lack discipline and honor," he said, looking over the tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"You may eat freely of them," Kayliss said. "I checked vith both Vern'a and a Doctor Benson. Our foods vill not cause you any distress, and I assure you that there is nothing in them that vould. . .enhance? Our relationship." She set her cup down and gave Robin a serious look. "Any feelings you may have toward me, I vish to be honest, not the result of some reaction to some food. Even if that means that you do not like me."

"Kayliss, I do like you, otherwise I wouldn't have called you a friend, but right now that's all. As Galfore told your father, I am a Tamaranean Warrior and I will do my duty, and for the good of Tamaran, I will marry you."

Kayliss cocked her head to one side in puzzlement. "Vaht do you mean? Vhen did Galfore discuss this vith my father?"

"While you were taking me on a tour of the VELARATHON, Galfore, and a couple representatives from the Ca'ri met with your parents," Robin replied. "We were the topic of conversation."

Kayliss's eyes narrowed in anger. "I vas not avare that Galfore or Tamaran's Ca'ri vas avare of my father suggesting that I marry to seal the treaty."

"What reason was given for you being aboard the Tamaranean ships? I mean, if you know that several warriors were interested in marrying you, they had to know that was the reason you were there."

Kayliss gave her head a shake. "You are correct, Robin. Galfore vould have had to known that vas vhy I vas there. How did you learn of this discussion, if you vere not there?"

Robin explained about the cameras and microphones, and how they were recording the talks for historical reasons.

"Vould it be possible for me to see this?"

"I don't see why not," Robin replied and took out his communicator. In a moment, Cyborg was on the line. "Cyborg, can you have that session of the talks, that you showed Star and I before, come up on this?"

"Sure thing, gimme a sec," came the reply. A moment later, the scene played itself out on the small screen of Robin's communicator.

Robin was surprised to see Kayliss's eyes narrow in anger. "Robin, I vish to apologize to you. It seems as though ve are being manipulated into this vedding, and I for one am most displeased by that. I thought I vas respecting my father's vishes. I vas not avare that this vas discussed between him and Galfore." Kayliss took a deep breath, then blew it out, and Robin could see that she was calming herself back down. "Again, I apologize to you. Do you think it vould be possible for you to give me a tour of a Tamaranean ship? It vould help to get my mind off this for the moment."

"I don't know the layout of the LUAND'R, but I could give yo a tour of the ROHA'N," Robin replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A short time later, Robin and Kayliss entered the arboretum of the ROHA'N.

"I see that you finished vith vhat must be your favorite place on the ship," Kayliss said as she looked around. Seeing very far in any direction was impossible due to the proliferation of plants, some more than six feet tall.

"Unlike Tamaraneans, I'm not used to being aboard a space ship," Robin explained. "This place makes it feel as though I'm back on a planet. So, what does it feel like to teleport?"

Kayliss chuckled softly. "It is only the males of Shavar that can teleport," she said. "Our females are vhat you call telepaths."

Robin felt a twinge of fear flash through him, "So you can read my mind?" There were ageat many things in his mind that Robin wished to keep secret, some of them more important than he and Starfire being married. His secret identity being chief among them.

Again, Kayliss gave a small chuckle. "Actually, you and Koriand'r I can not read," she said. "You both have remarkably strong mental shields, but not quite as strong as your friend, Raven. She vas most displeased vith me vhen I attempted to read her."

Robin laughed lightly at that comment, and he could just picture Raven's reaction to someone trying to read her mind. He clamped down on it when he realized that he was actually having a good time in Kayliss's company, and he also saw Starfire a short distance away walking and talking with Kir'a.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yes, we are friends," Kir'a said as she and Starfire strolled through the arboretum of the ROHA'N. "Very, very close friends," she added, "I am closer to him than I have ever been to anyone."

Starfire looked up when she heard Robin's laugh. She felt a twinge of sadness when she saw them walking together, and Robin seemed to be having a good time.

"My Lady, please do not read too much into his actions," Kir'a said softly. "He is simply putting on his best face for her, for the good of Tamaran." She reached over and put her hand on Starfire's arm, and she saw her Empress look over at her. "His love for you is absolute. He will not willingly leave you, or his daughter."

Starfire sighed softly, "Thank you, Kir'a. Your insight has been most helpful." Starfire let her eyes roam around the area, and she saw that in addition to Robin, Ryma had accompanied Kayliss. In itself, that was not surprising. What Starfire found interesting was the look that Ryma was giving his princess. While she knew that he had to watch Kayliss, she didn't think that it would be with the. . .intensity that he was. _'He is watching her much as I do Robin. I wonder. . .'_ she thought, but was distracted from her thought as she saw Robin bend down to pick up a blossom that had fallen off a plant. Her eyes widened when she saw a movement in the dirt the plant was in. "NO!" she screamed, bursting into motion. "Robin, look out!"

Robin looked up at Starfire's scream, and saw her flying toward him at a very high speed. She was flying so fast, in fact, that Robin had no time to react or get out of her way, and she slammed into him, knocking him sprawling. Robin rolled with the fall, and came up in a three point stance, his right leg extended behind him and his left hand on the floor, supporting his upper body. He felt the blood drain from his face as Starfire gave another scream. This one of pain instead of alarm.

At Starfire's first scream, several people moved at once. Ryma drew his sword and started forward, his eyes scanning the area, trying to find what had alarmed Starfire. He was certain that she was no threat to Kayliss, or Robin. Kir'a took flight, following her Empress, also curious as to what Starfire had seen.

Robin reached her first, being closest, and he knelt beside where she had landed on the deck. He also noticed that Kayliss had not been idle. Again, the weapons hidden in her belt had come into play, and one of them was pinning a snake-like creature to the soil of the plant. "Kir'a, is that. . .?"

Kir'a nodded, "Yes, Robin, that is a vithra. X'Hal help her."

"Well she's gonna have help," Robin said, his determination written all over his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Kir'a nodded, "Yes, Robin, that is a vithra. X'Hal help her."

"Well she's gonna have help," Robin said, his determination written all over his face. "Come on, Star, give me a sign," he muttered as he searched for the bite's location.

"Robin, here," Kayliss said, pointing to a pair of small holes just below the upper cuff of Starfire's left boot.

"Thanks," Robin grunted as he quickly drew a birdarang and used the sharp blade to slice the boot down to her knee.

Kayliss saw Kir'a's shocked expression as Robin uttered something in Tamaranean when he saw the wound. She didn't know what Robin had said, but figured it wasn't pleasant.

Under other circumstances, Robin would have apologized to Kir'a for the curse he muttered, but his attention was focused solely on attempting to save Starfire's life. Knowing what a snakebite looked like on a human, Robin knew that Starfire was in deep trouble. Even without her allergy to the antivenin, he had doubts of getting her to the healing section of the ROHA'N in time. Realizing that the now-accepted method of simply scooping up a snakebite victim and rushing them to a hospital wasn't going to work, he fell back on the old fashioned treatment.

Slicing a strip of fabric from his cape, he tied a constricting band above the bite, in an attempt to slow the spread of the venom.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice weak and pain-filled.

"Hold on a moment, Star; I'm kinda busy right now," Robin replied as he deftly cut an x-shaped slice across each of the fang marks. He felt a wave of despair when he saw that the liquid that seeped out was almost clear, not the burnt orange color that he knew her blood to be. He quickly took a device from his belt that was shaped like an egg. He squeezed it, then covered the bits with it, the suction holding it in place and drawing out the venom.

"Robin, what happened?" Raven asked as she and Beast Boy materialized a few feet away.

"Star pushed me out of the way, and took a vithra bite in my place," Robin said through gritted teeth as he removed the suction device and poured about a tablespoon of the venom onto a cloth. He replaced it, then gently rolled Starfire over so she was on her back, with her head and shoulders supported in his lap. It was then that he noticed a small gash on her head. He looked around and saw the place on the box that the plant was in where she has struck her head. "Kir'a, get some bandages for this!" he snapped, shaking the younger woman from her shock.

"Yes, My Lord," Kir'a snapped, then ran off. She came back a moment later with an older woman in tow.

"I am one of the caretakers here," a new arrival announced. "We have had not problems with vithra before this, but I have some antivenin," she added, holding up a syringe.

She gave a surprised shout when she suddenly found herself grabbed around the waist and carried several feet away from Starfire by a large green gorilla. "Why do you keep me from her? This will help."

Beast Boy morphed back to human form. "Because Starfire is allergic to the antivenin!"

The woman staggered back a step in surprise, "I. . .I did not know."

Robin almost sighed with relief when the next time he emptied the suction device, the liquid was a more burnt orange color. "Star?" he called softly. "Kori, can you hear me?"

Starfire moaned softly, and her eyes fluttered open, "Robin, you are safe?"

"Yes, you little fool, I'm fine, but I'm trying very hard to save you," Robin teased lightly. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You know what a vithra bite will do to you."

Robin was surprised to see Starfire smile softly. "I have lived longer than I was told I would already," she said, then groaned as a wave of pain washed over her. "X'Hal, it hurts. My leg feels as though it is on fire, but I can not move it."

"The vithra's venom is a neurotoxin, Robin," Kir'a said. "It kills by slowly paralyzing the respiratory system and the hearts."

"Robin, your treatment is working, but it's only slowing the spread of the venom," Raven said. "There is nothing I can do, but you might be able to help."

"Other than what I have, what can I do?" Robin asked.

"I'll act as a bridge between the two of you," Raven replied. "Your metabolic system will take over for her, keeping her hearts beating and her breathing."

Robin nodded his understanding. He remembered when Starfire had done the same for him once. "Okay, let's do it."

"Robin, it's not without risk to you. If there's enough venom in her system it could kill you," Raven cautioned.

Robin looked down at Starfire, noticing that her breathing was already becoming difficult. "I don't care, Raven."

Raven nodded, "I had to be certain, Robin," she said. _'Its not like I didn't know the answer already,'_ she thought, then centered herself. "Azarath. . .Metrion. . .Zinthos," she chanted slowly as she placed one hand on each of their heads. Almost instantly Starfire's breathing became easier.

"Vhy did you address Robin as Lord?" Kayliss asked Kir'a.

The dark-haired Tamaranean looked surprised for a moment. "I was not aware that I did. It must have been because of the way he ordered me to get the bandages," she explained.

"Hummm," Kayliss hummed not entirely convinced. There was something in the way that Robin acted as he was tending to Starfire. _'I must be imagining things. He must act that vay for anyone who is in trouble,'_ she thought. Then she looked over at where Starfire lay with Raven joining her and Robin. _'Then again, maybe not. I vill have to consider things.'_

It was a few hours later when Raven opened her eyes, and she lowered Robin to the deck. "Robin will need to rest for a while, but Starfire will need to go to a healing room for a day or two to recover," she said.

"I will be the judge of that," Vern'a said as she passed her scanner over Starfire's body. "My apologies, Titan Raven, I forget about your powers," she said, as she checked the reading on her scanner. "You are most correct; the venom has worked its way out of her system. She will be weak for a day or so, but should recover fully." She motioned to the team with stretchers and Robin and Starfire were gently placed on them and taken away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was two days later, and Starfire was awake and impatient to get out of the healing section. She also had a visitor.

"I am not sure how to answer your question, Kayliss."

"Vith the truth vould be most welcome," Kayliss said testily. "I have made the same inquiry with Robin, and Galfore, and I am not satisfied vith their replies. Do you have feelings for Robin?" She waited for a few moment, then prodded Starfire to answer. "Koriand'r, Robin and I had a discussion during vich he showed me a tape of a conversation between my father and Galfore. Koriand'r, ve are being manipulated by those who have little to no feelings for us. Please tell me, von Princess to another."

Starfire closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew that there were no surveillance cameras in her room. "Yes, I do, but they do not matter now."

"Vhy do you say that they do not matter? I can tell you that he has feelings for you."

"They do not matter because, for the good of Tamaran, he must marry you," she said sadly.

"Vould you marry him if given the chance?"

Starfire looked over at Kayliss and found that she couldn't lie to her. "Yes. Yes I would. There is something I must show you to prove to you that I am most serious in this."

Kayliss saw Starfire close her eyes again, and felt that there was some kind of telepathic communication going on, but was surprised to find that she couldn't listen in. A moment later, Raven appeared in the room.

"Shalay'fa, I have a favor to ask of you," Starfire said. "There is a certain room in the Tower that I wish for you to bring Kayliss and myself to. I am well enough to leave this bed and room."

"Are you sure, Starfire?" Raven asked, looking over at Kayliss.

"Yes."

"Very well, then," Raven said; then, Kayliss was surprised to find herself with Starfire and Raven in a different room. She looked around and found that the room was brightly lit, and that the walls were a pastel pink in color. She watched as Starfire crossed over to a crib and lifted a baby out if it.

"Kayliss, this is what I must show you to prove that I am not simply trying to keep Robin on a whim," Starfire said, unwrapping the blanket from the babe. "This is Liand'r, or Whitefire. She is mine. . .and Robin's. We are married, and have been for some time."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin, there is something I must ask you," Ryma said as he accepted a bottle of water from Robin.

Robin looked around the training room and saw that the only others in the room were Nie'l and Kir'a, who were practicing some of their hand to hand moves. "What?"

Ryma hadn't expected such openness from Robin, and he found that he had to think a moment to compose his thoughts. "You are avare that as Kayliss's Shoby'yat, that I am responsible for her protection, yes?"

"Let me guess: that that protection goes beyond just protection from attack, right?"

Ryma nodded. "I am charged to protect her from all harm," he explained. Ve are both varriors, so I vill be blunt. Vhat are your feelings toward Kayliss, and do you have any for Koriand'r?"

"As an answer, all I **have** to tell you is that I mean no harm to Kayliss, and my feelings for Starfire are my own," Robin replied. "However, I'll give you more of an answer than that," he added, and started walking down the hall. "Right now, the only feelings I have for Kayliss are ones of friendship. I'm not saying that, in time, I might not develop other feelings for her, but right now, that's all I feel for her." Robin paused as he stopped in front of a door. "As for my feelings for Starfire, well they're much more complicated," he added as he opened the door and led Ryma inside.

"Lissa!" Ryma gasped in surprise when he saw Kayliss standing beside Starfire, with an infant in her arms. "And whose child is that?"

Robin walked over and gently took Liand'r from Kayliss. "Ryma, meet Liand'r or Whitefire, my daughter. Mine and Starfire's."

"So, this is the Liand'r you kept mentioning a few days ago," Ryma said. "Vhen Robin was recovering from his blow to the head."

"Yes," Robin said as he moved over next to Starfire. "Now that you know where Star and I stand, tell me, what are your feelings toward each other?"

Kayliss looked shocked, "What do you mean? He is my Shoby'yat, I am his charge. Vhat feelings could ve have for each other?"

Robin gave Kayliss a lopsided smirk, "When I asked what a Shoby'yat was, you told me the closest word in Tamaranean was K'norfka," he said. "Actually, the closest word is Shalocfa, or suitor. When I was talking to you on the roof of the Tower, Kayliss, Ryma didn't show up to test your self-defense ability; he was meeting you. I didn't interrupt your privacy, I interrupted a private moment between the two of you."

Ryma chuckled softly, "Very good, Robin. I vas vondering if you picked up on that."

"Besides," Starfire said, "With the way that you look at each other, it is easy to see that you care for each other."

Kayliss sighed heavily, "Vhile if is a relief to have this out in the open, it does not matter. I am the Crown Princess, and he is a simple varrior; there is no future for us."

"So you must marry a prince?" Robin asked. "If so, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not any form of royalty, except that I'm married to Starfire."

"That is different," Kayliss said. "Our marriage is to seal a treaty," she explained, then looked over at Starfire. "Before, you said that your feelings did not matter. In some respect that is true, however; I do not understand vhy this is so. The treaty between our vorlds is not so delicate that Robin and I not getting married vould cause to great a problem."

"That may be so, but I have been told that your father would withhold the havaridium we need."

"Vhat, havaridium?"

Starfire looked over at Robin, "What I am about to tell you, may be considered a breach of Tamaran's security," she said. "We have been told that Shavar has large stockpiles of havaridium, which Tamaran badly needs. The delivery of those stockpiles hinges on you and Robin marrying."

Kayliss looked over at Ryma, and they exchanged a confused look.

"Ve have no such stockpiles," Ryma said.

"Kayliss?" Robin called, seeing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I have found someone that I care for almost as much as I do Ryma, and find that I vould be taking him from some one he loves very much and his daughter, all on false pretenses. Much as I may vant to go through vith this marriage, I cannot."

"Kayliss, lies have been made by both sides," Starfire said, "I do not know about the Shavari, but there are those among my people that do not want this treaty to go forward. That is not right; we should be helpful to all that wish to leave Gordanian oppression."

Kayliss looked at Starfire for a moment. "You are not as I have been told you vere," she said. "You have a firmer grasp of vhat is going on, and I can tell that you vant to do vhat is right."

"So, while we try to get to the bottom of this conspiracy on both sides, we have to make it look as though we're going through with this marriage," Robin said.

"Is there no way to stop the marriage without breaking the treaty?" Starfire asked.

"There may be, and it vould be advantageous for me as vell," Ryma said. "But it vould be dependent on Kayliss, and her villingness to lose Robin, and accept a challenge from Starfire."

"Yes, that vould vork," Kayliss said. "At the vedding, there will be a time vere there will be the opportunity for a challenge to the marriage vill be given. Starfire vill have to challenge me for Robin."

"To combat?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my husband," Starfire said, and she saw Kayliss's eyes narrow, "As on Tamaran, all things are open to challenge by combat." She looked over at Kayliss, "You would purposely lose such a challenge?"

Kayliss crossed her arms over her chest and gave Starfire a smug look, "No, I vould not. You vill truly have to vin him if you vant him."

Starfire gave Kayliss a hard look, "So be it."

"Very vell," Kayliss said. "I do have one stipulation. You and Robin are to have no contact vith each other until after the challenge."

"That makes sense," Robin said before Starfire could argue. "Much as I don't like it, we have to make it look as though nothing has changed. If the ones behind this plot find out, they will change plans."

"That is not vhat I vas thinking, but you are correct," Kayliss said.

"So, ve are in agreement?" Ryma asked, getting a nod from Kayliss, and reluctant nods from both Robin and Starfire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a few days later, and Robin was checking on a large clearing in Starfire's garden that was going to serve as the location of the signing of the main part of the treaty. A large table had been set up, and Robin was making sure that the chairs had been set around it correctly. He paused for a moment when he heard his daughter's laughter. He looked over, and saw Beast Boy giving Liand'r a ride on his back in dog form. He was about to call out and tell Beast Boy that the meeting would begin soon, and that he and Liand'r had to go inside.

"Something's wrong," Raven said as she materialized beside Robin.

"Yeah, but what?" Robin agreed when he saw the green dog's head snap up and look intently at some shrubs. It walked slowly toward them and Robin cold see its nose twitching as it scented the air.

Suddenly, the green dog spun toward Robin and Raven and started running toward them, almost shaking Liand'r from her seat. Just after he cleared the table area, Beast Boy morphed back into human form, still running with Liand'r cradled in his arms.

"Robin! Catch!" he shouted as he threw Liand'r into the air. No sooner had the infant left Beast Boy's hands then there was a huge explosion.

"NO!" Raven screamed as she saw Beast Boy and Liand'r get thrown by the blast. Her hand came up, and Liand'r was enveloped in her dark energy and levitated to Robin's waiting arms.

Beast Boy, however, was tumbling through the air, unconscious. Raven and Robin watched in horror as he crashed into a large pile of brush at the edge of the clearing.

"Raven, I. . ." Robin began, but cut off when Raven turned to him with four red glowing eyes.

"I hope you realize the sacrifice I just made for you?" she asked as they ran to where Beast Boy had landed.

They stopped at the large pile of brush, and Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Raven, and thank you."

Raven looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Robin. It's just. . ."

"I know that too, Friend Raven," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Right," she said, her anger diffused by Robin's unexpectedly speaking like Starfire. She then turned to the brush pile. She brought her hands up, and they started glowing with her power. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted softly, and the pile of small sticks and branches parted, revealing Beast Boy's prone form.

"Easy, Raven," Robin cautioned as Cyborg came running up.

Raven took a steadying breath, then extended her powers toward Beast Boy.

"Oh man! What happened?"

"Aside from the obvious, that's exactly what I want you to find out," Robin said. "Do whatever it takes; tear this place apart if you have to, but I want to know who. Set. That. Explosive!"

"Right, I'm on it," Cyborg said, then gasped when he saw Beast Boy. "I'll find out, Robin," he said angrily. "I swear it."

Just then, the communicator Robin had that connected with the Tamaranean ships sounded.

"My Lord, we have detected a large explosion in your vicinity," a male voice said. "Is everything alright?"

Robin looked over at Raven, and saw the look on her face. "No," he replied. "Medical emergency. I have a person down in need of immediate medical assistance."

"Understood, My Lord. Notifying transporter personnel."

"Lieutenant Shen'a on line, My Lord," A feminine voice said. "I have a lock on your injured person, I'll be transporting directly to the healing section of the LUAND'R. Do you wish for me to transport yourself and your companion as well?"

"Yes," Robin replied, and he and Raven were transported with Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"He is young and strong. He will recover, Titan Raven," Vern'a said as she came out of Beast Boy's room.

"Thank you," Raven said as she stood in front of the window that made up one wall of Beast Boy's room. Once she was sure that there was no one around, she rested her forehead against the glass. "All this time I thought that you weren't good enough for me to notice, Garfield, and it took this for me to realize that I'm the one not worthy of you," she said softly.

"But you are, Shalay'fa," Starfire said as she and Robin walked up. "His love for you is proof of that."

Raven stood up straight and turned to her friend. "But I'm not, Starfire. He's laying there, hurt, and I can't feel anything for him."

"And he knows that," Robin said. "That you **can't** feel anything, not that you don't."

"Huh?"

"Raven, he knows that you have spent your whole life controlling your emotions," Starfire said. "He also knows that you have those emotions. Even I can sense what you are holding back. His bond with you is far stronger, and I am certain that when he awakes, he will know this." She looked over at Robin. "When I first shared a shinra crystal with Robin, I discovered that even though he does not show them, his feelings and emotions are very much like my own. I can not wait until the time when we share one again."

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder, his face showing his compasion for her. "We'll find who did this, Rae. I promise you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Raven stood there for a while, unsure if, even if she was allowed, she wanted to go sit beside him.

"It is good that he has someone. . .devoted enough to him to await his recovery."

Raven turned toward the source of the voice and found herself looking at a fairly large Tamaranean. His red hair was done up in several large braids, as was his matching beard. She knew that there was something about his appearance that was odd, and it took her a moment to realize that he didn't carry a sword. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The man smiled softly. "No, Friend Raven, you do not. However, your shlocfano and I know each other," he looked in at Beast Boy. "In fact, I owe him my current position on this ship. I am Selto'n, Captain of Engineering of the LUAND'R."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked the man over. "You owe Beast Boy?"

"I can understand you disbelief, Friend Raven," Selto'n said. "When I took him on a tour of the engine spaces aboard the ROHA'N, I saw that much of what I said did not seem to mean anything to him. That is, until I mentioned the sub-space field generators. At first I did not understand what his excitement was, until he showed me a book that he owned. I was amazed to see that it contained technical drawings and specifications for a new type of faster-than-light engine."

Raven gave the man a puzzled look. "You say this was a book of his?"

"Yes, and he was giving it to me. That night, I looked it over and tried to work out some of the equations, but found that they were incorrect. I made copies and gave them to some of our brightest minds, and six months later we managed to correct the equations and we started construction of this vessel. I was hoping that I could return this to him."

Raven looked at the well-worn book Selto'n held out to her, and she had to fight hard to keep from laughing, or telling him what she knew about the book. The insignia on it and the words Warp Trek were very familiar to her, and anyone else who knew Beast Boy.

"Thank you," she said as she took it. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Selto'n nodded gravely as he took a seat in the hall, not far from the door. "And I will make certain that he will live long enough for you to do that." He looked up and down the hall, then back at Raven, "I have my reasons to believe that it may have been someone from our fleet that planted that explosive. I believe that he was not the target, and that there are those who mean to harm the Empress. They will not have to opportunity to use him to that end. If I am not able to be here, a warrior from the Engineering Section will take my place."

To say Robin was unhappy when he stormed into the conference room where Kayliss and her parents were meeting with Galfore and a member of the Ca'ri were, would have been a dramatic understatement.

"Robin, it is good. . ." Kayliss said, but fell silent when she saw the look on his face, and noticed that he was in his Titan uniform.

"You are out of uniform, warrior," Galfore growled.

"That would be true if I was here as a Warrior of Tamaran," Robin replied.

"In that case, you will leave. You have no standing here."

"I allowed these negotiations to be held here with the expectation that they would be held peacefully," Robin said, ignoring the Ca'ri representative. "An hour ago, there was an explosion at the site where the talks were to be held this afternoon. Right now, a friend of mine is recovering from injuries caused by the blast. He didn't get clear because he was protecting someone important to him. I've already got Cyborg working on finding out who is responsible, and I'm here to tell you to start up your own investigations." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked from the room. It took only a moment for Kayliss to excuse herself and follow him.

"Transport me to the surface, on Titans Island," Robin snapped as he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"I vill accompany him," Kayliss added as she entered the room and went directly to the platform.

"As you command,Captain," the transporter operator said as she worked her controls. "And if I may, I would like to add my hopes for your teammate's rapid recovery."

"Thank you," Robin said and the LUAND'R shimmered out of existence.

"Robin, please tell me that Liand'r is alright," Starfire said once they had materialized.

"She's fine, Star. Blackfire and Kor'mel are watching her for a few days. Beast Boy had morphed into a large dog and was giving Liand'r a ride on his back when he must have caught the scent of explosive," he related. "He barely had time to throw her in my direction before the blast."

"Was Raven there?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, she used her powers to shield Li from the blast, and guided her to my arms."

"And Beast Boy?"

Robin sighed heavily, "He wasn't so lucky. Raven couldn't protect both of them at once. That's why he's aboard the LUAND'R in the healing section. Raven's watching over him.

"Robin, I vish to offer my apologies to you if it turns out that any of my people had anything to do vith this," Kayliss said. "I vill back any decision you make as to our remaining in Earth orbit."

"As will I," Starfire said.

"Thanks. That will depend on Cyborg's findings and the findings of the investigative teams from Tamaran and Shavar."

Kayliss and Starfire exchanged a look. "Robin, I would not place much weight or have high expectations of those investigations," Starfire said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I do not believe either side vill be very. . .enthusiastic in their investigation. I believe that they have already made up their minds that the other is at fault."

"Great." Robin said. "To be honest, I'd tell both fleets to leave, but it's possible that one of our enemies here on Earth might have planted that bomb."

"Well, you can put that idea to rest," Cyborg said as he walked up. "I haven't been able to identify the explosive yet but I do know it's not from Earth. By the way, there were two groups looking over the blast area. After they asked me for any surveillance footage I might have, they started investigating."

"That sounds hopeful," Robin commented.

"Not really," Cyborg said. "They were too busy keeping an eye on each other to get much investigating done."

"This is vhat Koriand'r and I vere talking about," Kayliss said. "Despite the fact that ve are trying to negotiate a peace treaty, there is much suspicion between our people."

Robin and Cyborg were in a small conference room in the tower with a representative group from both Tamaran and Shavar. "I understand that you both have investigated the explosion," Robin said. "What did you find out?"

There was silence as the two officers behind Glafore glanced over at the two officers behind Feytirnara.

"It was an explosive device," one of the Tamaranean officers said.

"With a timed detonator," a Shavari said.

Robin gave a derisive snort. He knew that each side was accusing the other for the blast. "That's reassuring. Cyborg?"

The big Titan stepped up, and after giving the two groups an angry glare, activated a view screen. "I did a chemical analysis of the residue and, at first, I couldn't identify the explosive used. That is, until I contacted the science lab aboard the ROHA'N." He activated the view-screen, and a complex series of chemical symbols was displayed. "From what I was told, everyone in this room, with the exception of Robin and myself, should recognize this."

"That is charvorium," the two warriors that had spoken earlier said together.

"I am certain that you were also told that this is a very common explosive," Galfore said.

"Any system from our section of space vould have access to this." Feytirnara added.

"Yes that is what I was told," Cyborg said then looked at the warriors that had conducted the investigation. "What did you find out about the detonator?" he asked, then shook his head when he saw them fidget in silence. "You find a bomb that was made of a common explosive, and you don't follow up to try to identify who set it by checking out the detonator," he said caustically.

"Once ve knew it vas not from Earth, ve knew who set it," the Shavari warrior said.

Cyborg and Robin watched as the two groups glared at each other. "Would it interest either of you to know that it was a veron decay detonator?" he asked, and both groups snapped their heads around to look at him in surprise.

"I see that got your attention," Robin said. "So, I'm guessing you know who is noted for using that kind of detonator."

"The Gordanians," Galfore and Feytirnara said together.

"This is a photo of the area before the explosion," Cyborg said as a new picture was displayed. "These tags show who was to sit where," The picture shifted again to one after the blast. "From what I was able to determine, the Shavari Royal Family, with the exception of Dexoranara, and all but Stormfire of the Tamaranean delegation would have been either killed of critically wounded."

"As I said yesterday, I allowed these talks to be held here because I thought they would be conducted peacefully," Robin said. "I have talked with Starfire and Kayliss," he went on. "They have given me their support for my decision."

"As do I," Nie'l said as he entered the room with Starfire and Kayliss. "I also demand to know why I was not informed of this meeting being held? If it was not for Robin, I would not have known about it."

"It was felt that you did not need to know or be involved," Galfore said.

Nie'l's confusion was clear on his face. "I am the Grand Ruler, and this was an attempt on my life, and a threat to the treaty negotiations; how is this not something I needed to know about?"

"This can be addressed later," Starfire said. "In more private and secure surroundings."

"Agreed," Galfore said, thankful for the reprieve. "What is this decision you are talking about?"

"Both the Shavari and Tamaranean fleets have twenty-four hours to leave this star system," Robin replied. "I am withdrawing my invitation for the talks to be conducted here. The Thanagarians showed us, very clearly, that earth is not prepared for an invasion from the Gordanians. This bomb is clear evidence that one or both of you have people that are working with them, and I can not risk involving the Earth in an interstellar war."

As Robin finished speaking, the door opened and Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman entered the room. "There are some who wanted to give you less time to leave, but I understand that it takes time to prepare a fleet of ships to move."

"I understand your vishes in this, Robin. I vill order my ships to leave as soon as possible," Feytirnara said. "In your place, I vould do much the same."

"Our ships will also meet your deadline," Galfore said. "I also understand your caution." He looked over at the Justice League members. "And I understand your ability to enforce it."

A lone figure waited in a seldom-used room aboard the LUAND'R. It was a much smaller observation room used for taking star angles for navigation. With the invention of the navigation computer and enhanced sensors, it was actually obsolete, but included in the design of the vessel just the same. He turned as the door opened, then quickly closed behind the new arrival.

"What news do you bring, Commander?"

The junior officer sighed heavily, "None that you will like, Captain Mik'l," Stev'n said. "I have tried, discreetly, to learn the source of the rumors concerning the Shavari Princess and Robin, but have come up empty. All I have been able to learn is that the person is close to the Emperor, and that those people are not ones who would start or perpetuate such rumors."

Mik'l stroked his beard with his fingers as he thought. "It would seem, that with this wedding tonight, that such rumors are indeed fact."

Stev'n shook his head. "That does not make sense, Mik'l. We both know that Rob'n and Koriand'r are devoted to each other and that they both love their daughter. Neither of them would do anything to distance themselves from each other."

Mik'l nodded slightly, conceding the point to Stev'n. "We do know that Koriand'r, Rob'n, Kayliss, and Ryma were together for a time at Titans Tower," he said. "Have you also heard the rumors that Princess Kayliss is. . .involved with Ryma?"

"Yes I have, and I have also heard from several sources that it was very evident shortly before Koriand'r was bitten by the vithra."

Mik'l arched an eyebrow. "I wonder if they may be planning something."

Stev'n was thoughtful for a moment. "They may, but Koriand'r would not endanger the loss of the havaridium stockpiles."

"That I find almost too convenient," Mik'l said. "We need the havaridium, and suddenly the Shavari have it, and in large quantities."

"And the only way for us to get it is for Rob'n to marry Kayliss," Stev'n finished. "Yes, that is far too convenient."

"We will continue to keep this to ourselves," Mik'l said. "Also, keep trying to find the source of the rumors, and if the havaridium really exists."

"As you command," Stev'n said. "Do we keep this even from Rob'n and Koriand'r?"

"For now, yes. We have no proof as of yet," Mik'l said, then his communicator beeped. "Captain Mik'l," he said into it, placing an earplug into his ear. "Understood, My Lord, I shall see to it at once," he said, then shut the device down.

"What is it?" Stev'n asked, seeing the puzzled look on his commanding officer's face.

"Time is not on our side," Mik'l said. "Because of that explosion earlier, Rob'n had withdrawn his invitation for us to have the negotiations here. We, and the Shavari, are to leave the Sol star system within twenty-four hours. I am to notify the wing commander's so they may prepare their ships for departure."

"What of the wedding?"

"It is to be held just after sunset planet-side." He was thoughtful for a moment. "I think that neither Starfire, nor Rob'n is foolish enough to not realize that something is wrong. Along with that, I believe that they may have some plan in the works to counter whatever is planned against them."

"So, what do we do?"

"We prepare ourselves, so that we may offer assistance when they need it. We keep our ears and eyes open and try to head off any attack against them."

"Stev'n nodded his head. "It shall be done."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

"I wish I had as good a sword-master as you seem to have had," Ryma said as Starfire stood over Kim'r, her sword point at her throat.

Kim'r watched Starfire as she stepped back and sheathed her sword, then grunted slightly as she got back to her feet. "It is also true that she was an exceptional student, at least with swords," she said as she walked over and picked up her sword and sheathed it. "I beg your leave, Highness. I have duties elsewhere."

Starfire returned Kim'r's salute and watched her leave the room. She then crossed over to a small table and drank deeply from a bottle of water. "Would you care to spar with me?"

Ryma raised an eyebrow. "You vould risk my giving Kayliss pointers on how to defeat you during the challenge?"

Starfire took a drink from a different bottle. This one filled with a dark purple liquid. "I know that you will not," she said setting the bottle back down. "For one thing, I will ask for your word not to beforehand, and for another, I know that you truly do not wish for Kayliss to defeat me."

Ryma chuckled softly, and nodded, conceding the point. "Just as much as you vant to vin." He sighed softly as he came to the ready position. "I give you my vord that I vill not inform Kayliss on any aspect of your fighting ability. I vill not teleport."

"I will not fly or use my star bolt energy, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two faced each other for a moment, then Ryma went on the offensive, throwing a series of punches at Starfire, which he was surprised to have easily blocked. He backed off, but kept his stance defensive. "I vas lead to believe the your hand to hand skills were lacking."

Starfire giggled softly, "Those reports were when I was still on Tamaran. While I did not learn any fighting techniques aboard Trogaar's ship, I have been with the Titans for almost seven years."

Ryma nodded his understanding. "So, vith Robin's instruction, and vaht battles you have been in has given you more experience."

"That is correct," Starfire said, then gave Ryma a smug smile. "Are you ready to concede?"

Ryma chuckled softly. "Against my own better judgment; no, let us continue."

This time it was Starfire that went on the offensive, and Ryma found himself hard pressed to deflect her blows. With a surprised yelp, he was dumped onto his back by a leg sweep.

"I surrender!" he called out as he slapped the floor three times with his right hand. Starfire knelt on one knee beside him, her left hand pressing against his throat, her right drawn back to strike. He sighed with relief when he saw the fire of battle diminish from her eyes as she stood. "I thought that Robin vas an accomplished varrior, but I have doubts that he could defeat you," he said as he accepted Starfire's hand and she helped him to his feet.

Starfire shrugged slightly. "He does still manage to better me in hand to hand; however he has learned not to challenge me to combat with swords."

"I do not understand how he does it, or you, for that matter,"

Starfire took the bottle with the dark purple juice in it and sat with her back against the wall, and Ryma sat beside her. "How many instructors did you have during your training for hand to hand combat?"

"The same as all Shavari Varriors, and as I understand Tamaranean Varriors: von."

"From what Robin has explained to me, that is how he is able to do so well against us," Starfire explained. "He has been instructed in several styles, and by several instructors. That, and the fact that he has adapted those styles to himself, gives him a greater variety of moves, which gives him time to figure out ours. How proficient is Kayliss?"

Ryma gave Starfire a sidelong look, "I vill not answer that, Koriand'r. As I gave you my vord not to tell Kayliss about your abilities, I have given the same to Kayliss about you."

Starfire nodded as she drained the bottle, then looked at it as if surprised it find it empty.

"Vhat vas that?" Ryma asked. "I know the other bottle is simply vater."

"This was filled with zorka berry juice," Starfire replied. "I am usually able to make it last through the day. I will have to go aboard the LUAND'R to get more if I wish to have any for later. I will also have to check my personal stores here in the Tower to see how much I have left."

Ryma nodded, "So how is it you are so much better than other Tamaraneans I have sparred vith?"

"As you said before, I have been learning from Robin, and have had considerable time to practice the different styles, both with Robin, and against the various criminals we have fought."

Ryma stood, then offered his hand to help Starfire up. He was surprised when she swayed on her feet, and he had to steady her for a moment. "Koriand'r?"

Starfire took a deep breath, and put her hand to her forehead. "I am alright. I just was slightly dizzy there for a moment," she said. "It must have been from my standing so quickly."

"Not to sound paranoid, but vhere did you get that bottle of juice?"

"Robin recently gave me a device called a juicer," Starfire replied. "That was the last that I had made up from my stocks of Zorka berries. It was also the last of those stocks. I must make arrangements for more to be delivered before the fleet leaves orbit."

"Are you certain you are alright? I could stay vith you until Robin arrives."

"No, thank you. I will be alright. He should be here shortly anyway."

"So, despite Kayliss's stipulation that you and Robin have not contact until after the challenge, you are still seeing him?"

"As you are Kayliss," Starfire replied.

"I am still her shoby'yat."

"And Robin is still in charge of my personal guard."

Ryma chuckled softly. "I told Kay that keeping the two of you apart was a foolish thing. The two of you are so very much like us. You have no idea how much I was wracking my brain, trying to figure out a vay to stop the vedding."

Starfire gave him a knowing look, "I believe you are wrong in that, Ryma. Even after Galfore informed me about the havaridium and its importance to Tamaran's security, I was trying very hard to discover a way to avoid losing my husband, and leaving my daughter without a father."

"I stand corrected. I had forgotten vhat all you had at stake."

"So, after I win the challenge, will you be able to marry Kayliss?"

"Yes, Kayliss has told me that in the event that she does lose to you, she will accept my bid for her hand."

Just then, the door hissed open and Robin walked in. "Just so you both know, the wedding has been moved to tomorrow afternoon. The ROHA'N and the VELORUM have both developed some type of engine problem."

Starfire and Ryma exchanged a confused look. "I take it that you find that as unusual as I do?" she asked.

"Indeed," Ryma replied. "The VELORUM underwent an engine overhaul just before we left Shavar for here."

"It is my understanding that the same is true for all the Tamaranean ships, with the exception of the LUAND'R," Starfire said.

"She's so new that she shouldn't need one," Robin commented.

"If you vill excuse me, I have things to attend to aboard the VELERATHON. I have some changes to make to the duty rosters," Ryma said and left.

"That gives me the reminder," Starfire said. "I must talk to Kim'r on Atemand'r's behalf. He has left the Ca'ri guard, and wishes to become one of the Palace Guard." She was curious as to the look Robin had on his face. "What, do you not think he is worthy for some reason?"

Robin sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. He had a feeling this conversation was not going to go well. "Let's just say that I have reason to be suspicious of his intentions," he said. _'No, this isn't going to go well at all,'_ he thought when Starfire crossed her arms over her chest, and her expression became angry.

"What? You do not believe that I am able to make friends of the opposite sex among my own people? That I am attractive only to you?"

"No, I don't think that," Robin replied. "I know better. Kalvane'r thought you were attractive, as does Ryma."

"Kalvane'r only pretended to want to marry me so that his family would have a claim to the throne, as you know," Starfire glared at Robin for a moment. "Maybe I should have stayed on Tamaran the last time I was there. I might have found someone who would have been a better choice for a husband. Maybe even Atemand'r."

"I doubt that a marriage to him would be approved by the Ca'ri, or Tamaranean law for that matter."

"Stormfire and his brother are distant enough cousins that I could marry them if I wished."

"No, Starfire, they're not. They're your half brothers. You don't have the same mother, but your father. . ." Robin said, but was cut off as Starfire slapped him.

"You will not speak of my father in that way! He and my mother loved each other very much. Much as I thought we loved each other, but if you can say such things, I am not certain anymore."

Before Robin could say anything, Starfire stormed from the room.

"Robin, what has happened?" Shel'b asked as she came through the still open door. "I have not seen Koriand'r so upset."

Robin growled, angry at himself for how he handled things. "Shel'b, are you aware that Stormfire and Brightfire are actually Starfire's half brothers?"

Shel'b sighed softly. "Yes, as is almost all of Tamaran."

"Let me guess; the only one who didn't know was Starfire."

"That is correct, or it was until a very short time ago, I gather."

Robin nodded, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You are not, Robin. You are concerned that Koriand'r is being manipulated into a position that might endanger the throne, and your marriage. Her ignorance of Atemand'r's relationship to her is being used against her. I would advise you to go and talk with her, but she will need some time to calm down from this."

Robin nodded his agreement, realizing that Shel'b was very good at understatement.

The door to the observation lounge hissed shut behind the warrior. He stood there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the lower light level the occupant of the lounge had set. He also took the opportunity to admire the feminine silhouette that was back lit by the glow from the Earth. He could easily picture her in full light. Her red hair, and bright green eyes. He had to admit, as he resumed watching her, exile and the last six years had been very kind to Starfire. She was no longer the gangly girl of fourteen he had known back then; she had blossomed into a beauty. Of course, his own outlook on the opposite sex had changed over the years as well. He now appreciated the curves of her figure.

_'And she belongs to another,'_ he thought to himself.

_'Which makes what you are about to do far less than honorable,' _he argued with himself.

_'I have my orders, and duty requires that I follow them.'_

_'Not all orders should be obeyed. You know that perfectly well.'_

The warrior shrugged, then sighed softly when he heard a sniffle from Starfire. "Are you well, My Lady?" He watched as Starfire quickly wiped at her eyes and cheeks.

"Lights, seventy percent," she said, and the lights brightened, causing them to squint for a moment. "I. . .ahem. . .I am well enough, Stormfire. Just thinking of times past."

_'And of your husband, no doubt,'_ Stormfire thought to himself. "It is a beautiful world that you have been living on, My Lady."

Starfire turned, and looked at him. "I see that you have been accepted into the Palace Guard."

"Yes," he said simply. "I wish to thank for your recommendation."

Starfire shook her head, "There is no need, I am repaying my debt to you. You warned me of the avanchi glove that Devan'r was wearing."

"As you wish," Stormfire said, very aware of the fact that Starfire had changed subjects from talking of Earth. "He misses you as well, I am certain, My Lady," he said softly. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I also know that such knowledge does not ease the pain." He looked out the window at Earth and whispered. "But at least he still lives."

Starfire took a shaky breath. "Perhaps it would be better if he did not."

Stormfire was surprised when Starfire cleared her throat as she seemed to shake herself. "My apologies, Stormfire, I am not acting as I should."

"But you are, My Lady. You are a loving wife who is being separated from her husband. I know that they tell us that such separations are to be expected and taken for granted, but to do so, in my opinion, is to belittle the feelings we have for others." He watched as Starfire turned back toward the view of the Earth. "And I believe that it is not only your husband that you are going to be parted from."

Starfire took another ragged breath. "You are correct. I do not believe that I could stay here without him. There would be too many memories."

"And memories of that which we have had and lost are the ones that hurt the most. Kori. . .Koriand'r, I wish only to help you. I know how talking about this helps to ease the pain. I give you my word of honor that anything you say to me will not be repeated to anyone for any reason."

Starfire jumped a little when she felt Stormfire's hands on her shoulders again, and she couldn't help her soft sigh as his fingers worked on the tense muscles there. _'He is family, although distant. I should be able to trust him,'_ she thought. She relaxed as his fingers worked the tenseness out of her neck, then moved down to her shoulders and upper arms.

Stormfire smiled softly as Starfire leaned back against him as his fingers worked the tension from the muscles in her neck and shoulders. He knew exactly why he had been chosen for this mission. He was what Earthlings call a ladies man. Moving on from one relationship to another without committing to the woman in question. The only thing that prevented from being shunned by others was that the women didn't complain about him or his treatment of them, but simply wished that he hadn't left them. He had been told of Koriand'r's and Robin's argument, and knew the uncertainty she felt, and how upset she was.

_'This will be all too easy,'_ he thought to himself, but was suddenly confused as he felt Starfire stiffen in his arms.

"No," Starfire protested. She had been relaxing and despite herself, enjoying the feeling of being in Stormfire's arms, but his fingers moved to places that on a human wouldn't cause any unusual feelings, but did on Tamaranean females. As soon as Stormfire touched one of those places, her mind was filled with occurrences aboard Trogaar's ship, and she reacted. "I am bonded, Stromfire. Do not touch me in that fashion."

"But he is ruthasha, not one of your own people," Stormfire argued, trying to regain the upper hand.

"I said no, now release me," Starfire said, and managed to twist out of his arms. She saw his surprise at finding her facing him with her star-bolts primed and ready. "I will forget this happened this one time, cousin, but you will leave, now."

"As you wish, Highness," Stormfire said, but didn't move as he saw her star-bolts fade and she swayed on her feet. He had to quickly step forward to catch her, or she would have fallen to the floor. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "But first I will return you to your quarters."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

True to his word, Stormfire carried Starfire to her rooms, and placed her on her bed. He turned when the door opened to admit someone. With a growl he strode quickly over to the new arrival and grabbed the front of their outfit. "What has she been poisoned with?" he demanded. "I was given a drug that would have made her a willing partner, but I did not get the chance. She collapsed into my arms first."

"We have been giving her nothing, I swear it. It must be something else."

Stormfire released his victim. "It had better be as you say. You know my objections to what I was ordered to do. I will not stand for anything that will physically harm her. She **is** family."

"That is understood; now I must leave before her handmaiden hears us talking."

Stormfire watched as the door closed behind his co-conspirator, then found a comfortable chair in the room.

Starfire woke and stretched under her covers. "I have never dreamed like that before," she muttered.

"I hope that it was pleasant, Korana. I know the time we shared was pleasant for me." Stormfire had an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the look of shock and revulsion on Starfire's face when she whipped her head around at the sound of his voice.

"Wha. . .What are you doing here?"

Stormfire looked stricken. "This is the first time I have gotten this reaction from a woman I have spent the night with. Do you not remember?"

Starfire closed her eyes for a moment, and her stomachs roiled as she realized that last thing she clearly remembered was her leaning back against Stormfire's chest, and how she enjoyed the feeling of warmth from his hands on her neck and upper arms.

"NO! We did not. . . I could not," Starfire protested, then was relieved to find that she was fully dressed under the covers. She threw them back and crossed over to the door. "You must leave before Kir'a or someone else sees you here."

"As you wish, Korana. I am used to leaving my partner for the night's quarters in this manner."

"I was not your partner last night, and stop calling me that."

"Again as you wish," Stormfire said, and followed Starfire out of her bed chamber and into the outer room. They were almost to the door when Kir'a stepped out of her room.

"My Lady?" she gasped in astonishment, seeing Stormfire.

"Just go," Starfire said, giving Stormfire a push toward the door. Once he was out and the door closed, she turned to her handmaiden. "Kir'a, that was not what it looked like."

"And just what do you think it looked like, Highness? You hoping to get one last embrace with your lover before he left you?" Kir'a asked, then held up her hand to stop Starfire's protest. "I give you my word that Robin will not hear of this from me. I will not do that to him."

"Kir'a," Starfire called, but the younger woman had closed her door. She thought about going over and convincing Kir'a that she misunderstood things, but found that she wasn't sure if she would be convincing Kir'a or herself. Just then, there was a soft beep, and she saw that a message was being displayed on a monitor.

Starfire walked down the corridor aboard the LUAND'R. She hoped that whatever Nie'l had called her for would be quickly dealt with, as she had a little less than an hour to get to the VELORUM and make her challenge to Kayliss for Robin. Her curiosity rose when the door to the room Nie'l had called her to opened and the room was completely dark. The door hissed shut behind her, and she stopped just inside as she was unable to see anything.

"Nie'l? Are you here?" she called softly. "Is there a reason for this darkness?" _'Something is not right,'_ she thought when she got no answer. "Lights, full intensity," she ordered and the lights of the room came on revealing a form on the floor a few feet in front of Starfire. "Nie'l!" she cried in alarm as she quickly crossed over to the body. "What?" she asked as she found that it was a mannequin dressed and made to look like Nie'l.

What she didn't see was the two warriors that had been standing on either side of the doorway. As Starfire moved into the room, they came up behind her, each one holding a four foot long staff that ended in a U-shaped device, that glowed with a soft blue light. Before Starfire had a chance to turn around, they touched their staffs to her lower back, the blue glow brightening, and crackling with energy.

Starfire's reaction was profound. Her back arched, and she gritted her teeth against the pain that washed over her. From head to toe, every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire. After a few seconds that seem much longer to Starfire, the pain sticks were withdrawn and she collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees. Fighting past the pain, she kicked back with her left foot, and was rewarded with a moist cracking sound. She then swung her leg and felt the impact of her foot with the same knee she kicked.

"That fonecha!" a voice called out in pain. "She shattered my knee!"

"Calling her a witch will not grant her supernatural powers," another voice said. "She has just learned to adapt to the pain these produce. But no matter; she is not invulnerable," he added, and Starfire barely felt the touch of the pain stick to the back of her neck before it was triggered, blasting her into unconsciousness.

Starfire regained consciousness, then mentally cursed herself for the half gasp, half scream that escaped her lips as she moved. She quickly discovered that the slightest movement ignited waves of pain in her neck and back.

_'Gordanian pain sticks,'_ she thought, recognizing the sensation as the after effects of the device. _'At least they used the lower settings,'_ She lay still for a few moments, knowing that the effect would pass quickly, providing she wasn't subjected to another jolt. As it was, she felt as though a swarm of Sybarian fire beetles was crawling all over her back, feasting as they went, and concentrating on the back of her neck.

An evil chuckle off to her left told Starfire that she was not alone in the room. Moving slowly, she turned to face her companion. "Release me from these and we shall see what other amusement I can provide you."

The chuckling stopped. "No, Koriand'r, the collar, shackles and chains will remain for as long as you are our captive."

Starfire had hoped that she would be able to identify her captor, but saw that would be impossible. His face was masked in gray, with the exception of his eyes, and his oversized cloak hid the rest of him. She was about to make a comment about his being his being afraid of her being able to identify him when the door hissed open and two more warriors walked in.

"We are to take charge of her, and move her to another compartment," one of them announced.

"I was not told of this," the guard protested.

"One of her friends on the planet is an empath, and able to teleport. We do not want her to find Koriand'r and free her."

The guard nodded slightly, "Agreed," he said, and took a pain stick from the corner.

Starfire watched warily as the other new arrival walked over to her. "You will come with us quietly," he said, holding up a strip of cloth. "Either voluntarily, or by force. It is up to you."

Starfire met the warrior's gaze. "You will find that even with this collar, and shackled, once freed of these chains, I will not be as easy to subdue as you think."

"This will keep you at bay," the guard said, holding up what Starfire recognized as the remote control for the collar. She sighed in resignation as she realized that, as long as she wore the collar she couldn't offer much resistance.

The warrior near her made a show of checking the control collar's fit. "We appreciate your ability to fight, Koriand'r," he whispered to her, "But my brother and I would very much like to get you to the VELORUM to stop a wedding."

Starfire looked over at the warrior, uncertain she had heard correctly, then looked down at what she could see of the collar when she heard a soft beep come from it. She glanced over at her guard and was relieved when she saw that he was unaware that the collar had been disabled.

"I will go peacefully," she said. "I do not wish to feel the pain stick or the shock from the collar."

"A wise choice, Koriand'r," the other warrior said, and Starfire almost couldn't keep the shock and anger from her face as she recognized his voice. "Especially seeing as it is the only one you have."

Starfire allowed herself to be lead from where they were to a shuttle in the launch bay. She was surprised at the lack of personnel they saw, as she knew that it was still a normal work day aboard.

"All non-essential personnel have been given leave to attend the wedding between Rob'n and Kaylissanara," Brightfire said, removing his mask.

"Which is why we must hurry, brother," Stormfire said, also removing his mask. "You obtain clearance, and get us underway, and I will remove Starfire's collar and shackles."

Brightfire nodded, and moved to the pilot's seat and powered up the shuttle. "Shuttle one five one four requesting clearance and vector to the VELORUM," he said. "Three people on board heading for the wedding."

"Clearance granted, vector one two five mark two seven for the VELORUM," The traffic controller replied. "I suggest that you hurry, as the ceremony is already underway."

"Acknowledged. Moving into launch position, and setting coordinates. Engaging engines and clearing shuttle bay."

Meanwhile, Stormfire had removed Starfire's control collar. "Highness, I understand the anger and hate you have for me," he said softly. "I wish to apologize for my earlier actions, and although it is no excuse for them, I will say that I was acting under orders and doing what I thought was for the best at the time." He concentrated for a moment as he released the lock on the shackles. He turned to place them on a shelf, and turned back to Starfire just in time for her right fist to connect solidly with his face, bouncing him from the bulkhead, to the deck, and almost into unconsciousness.

"Your apology is rejected, cor'janka," Starfire hissed, her eyes brightly glowing. "You used your friendship with me to seduce me into being unfaithful to my husband, the man I love with all my heart. That I betrayed him I will not be able to forget, nor will I forget the creature that you are to be able to do that without any thought to what it would cause! You will remain as far away from me as the confines of this shuttle will allow, do you understand?"

Stormfire didn't rise to his feet, but knelt on his left knee, and bowed his head. "I understand, Empress, and will obey."

Starfire turned toward the cockpit when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. "Do you have anything to add, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Only that he deserved what you just gave him, my Lady," Brightfire said. "There is more, but it is not my place to tell you, but his. All I will add is that you should listen to him."

Stormfire swallowed nervously at the glare that Starfire was giving him. _'If a mere look could melt steel, I would be a sizzling puddle right now,'_ he thought, then realized that with her eye-beams, Starfire could make that a reality.

"You may speak, nechevu, and I will listen, but I advise you not to anger me further, for your own sake."

"Yes, Empress," Stormfire said. "First off, you were correct this morning, nothing happened between us. I admit, that my orders were to seduce you, however, for some reason, you collapsed before I could do that."

"Is there something else?" Starfire asked, and Stormfire nodded.

"What your husband told you about Brightfire and myself is true. We are not distant cousins, but your half-brothers. During the time your mother was going through the Lunecha du Shamanaeva after your birth, our mother found Myand'r alone and saw that he was deeply troubled. At first, she meant only to ease his distress, but things progressed much further than she had planned. A year later, Brightfire and I were born. Our mother was not proud of what had happened, but could not reverse it."

"It was only the love that Luand'r and Myand'r had for each other that kept them together," Brightfire added. "With it, Luand'r was able to forgive him, and they were able to move on."

"I see," Starfire said, then swayed slightly.

"Koriand'r!" Brightfire cried out in alarm, and moved to steady her. "Storm, the mediscanner," he ordered.

Stormfire opened a small satchel that was under the seat and took out a small device. He switched it on and slowly scanned Starfire from head to toe and back up.

"I will have Vern'a review these readings to find the underlying cause of you problem, Empress, but for now, eat this," he said, handing her a fairly large container of zorka berries. "They are not poisoned, I give you my word."

Starfire gave Stormfire a cold look. "A warrior's word is dependent on that warrior having honor," she said. "Your actions have shown me that you have none."

"Then take mine, Sister," Brightfire said, then took a few berries from the jar and ate them. "I assure you that they are quite delicious."

Realizing that she did not feel totally well, and that Brightfire did not collapse from eating the berries, she took the container and started eating.

Robin was nervous as he paced the room he had been brought to. He had to admit that Beast Boy had been right in stating that the Shavari clothing looked like something out of the Arabian Nights. He now wore baggy pants, gold colored boots that the toes curled up on. His shirt, like his pants, was white and had black stripes that came up each side and over the 'wings' on each shoulder. On his head, he wore a turban with a kepi. On the front of it was a large bright blue teardrop-shaped jewel. Finishing off the ensemble was a matching cape. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that everyone else in the room would be similarly (but not quite so richly) dressed, he would have been very embarrassed to go out in public.

"Still no word?" he asked Kim'r, who was standing by the door.

"My Lord, I have not left the room, and you would have heard my communicator if I had received a call," Kim'r replied, then lowered her eyes. "Can you blame her for not being present at this ceremony?"

Robin wanted to explain everything to Kim'r, as he wanted to trust her, but as he, Kayliss, Ryma and Starfire had discussed, no one was to be trusted except themselves and the Titans. He sighed softly, hoping it also sounded sad as well. "No, I guess not. I told her that I wouldn't have been able to stay for her wedding to Kor'mel if it had happened."

Kim'r chuckled softly as Robin turned and made another pass in his pacing. "I actually wish that she would show up, Robin. You look quite dashing in that outfit. True, it is not in Tamaranean fashion, but it does seem to suit you." She laughed fully as she was certain that Robin was rolling his eyes behind his mask. "Come now, it is not that bad, is it?"

"Lets just say that it's not something I would normally wear."

Further conversation was cut off when Ryma poked his head in the door. "It is time, Robin."

"Then let's do this," Robin said under his breath, not sounding pleased. He followed Ryma into the next room, which was packed with both Tamaranean and Shavari warriors. He wished feverently that something would happen, and that Starfire would get there in time. He took his place at the right side of a dais in the front of the room, and was startled at the trumpet fanfare that sounded, shattering the silence. As one, the assembly stood and turned to look to the back of the room, at the head of the aisle that ran down it's center.

Robin was more prepared for the second sounding of the trumpets and saw Kayliss and her father at the head of the aisle as they started walking slowly down it. When they reached the dais, Feytirnara placed Kayliss's right hand into Robin's left, then took his seat in the first row. Robin faced Kayliss, and had to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw the happiness on her face.

_'I know what must be, Robin,'_ Kayliss's telepathic voice said in his head, _'But for now, I am marrying you, and nothing could please me more.'_

At a nod from Kayliss, she and Robin turned and faced the woman behind the dais. Dressed in dark blue robes, Robin had been told that she was the religious leader of the Shavari people.

"Honored guests, and those of Shavar that vish to bear vitness to this, I bid you greetings," she said. "Ve are here today to bind Princess Kaylissanara and the Tamaranean Varrior Robin in blessed matrimony. In addition to sealing a portion of our treaty vith Tamaran, this vill secure Kayliss's place in the line of ascension to the throne, as she must be married by the end of her twentieth year.

"This is not something to be taken lightly as Robin vill be Kayliss's primary, and only husband. I have spoken vith Kayliss and have been assured that she has selected this Varrior vith much deliberation, and that her feelings for him are genuine," she looked directly at Kayliss. "Kayliss, daughter of Feytir, and Fatiss of the anara family, heir to the throne of Shavar, do you take this varrior as your husband? To hold him as the one you love vith all your heart, from now until your life is over?"

"I do," Kayliss replied, and the woman turned to Robin.

"Do you, Robin of Earth, a Varrior of Tamaran, and Leader of the Teen Titans, accept Kayliss as your wife?"

Robin swallowed nervously. He knew that the only way to stop the wedding was for Starfire to come and issue her challenge to Kayliss. _'Where is she?'_ he wondered silently. He realized that everyone in the room was awaiting his answer, so he took a breath to give it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"I. . ."Robin started to say, but was overridden by a louder voice from the back of the room.

"I challenge this marriage!" Starfire's voice called out from the back of the room. "I claim Robin as my own!"

"Koriand'r, what do you think you are doing?" Galfore demanded.

Robin noticed that there were several Tamaraneans who seemed more upset by the fact that Starfire was there at all than by her challenge to Kayliss.

"I am doing what is my right," Starfire replied as she walked down the aisle. "This challenge will have no impact on the treaty, but it will determine if Kayliss can keep Robin from me."

"Kaylissanara, you have been issued a challenge for your husband-to-be," Havara asked from her place at the dais. "Do you accept, or relinquish your claim to Robin?"

Robin saw the anger flash in Kayliss's bright blue eyes. "I accept. I have searched too long to simply let him go."

"The challenge has been made and accepted. The combatants will retire vith me to a nearby room vith the necessary space for the challenge."

Robin found himself sandwiched between Ryma and another Shavari warrior as he was led through a nearby door and found himself in a large circular room. There was a ten foot wall above which were seats set in rows like an amphitheater. Still following Ryma, he was led to a small flight of steps that took him to a small viewing box. Ryma motioned for him to sit in the only seat, while he and Robin's other escort took positions to either side of him. It took only a few minutes for the arena's seats to be filled.

_'This is almost like the Roman Coliseum,'_ Robin thought as he looked around. '_and it's almost like I'm sitting in the place where the Emperor would be, giving the final decision as to whether or not the loser lives,'_ He gave a dry chuckle '_Although I'm actually the prize being fought for.'_

"Yo, can't you go anywhere without causing trouble?"

Robin turned and couldn't suppress the smile on his face when he saw Raven and Cyborg looking up at him from the arena floor. "Hey, guys. I guess not, at least not where the Tamaraneans are concerned."

"Man, I wish BB could see you in that get up. He'd be at you for weeks," Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Robin joined him in a short laugh, then turned to Raven. "How is he, by the way?"

"They've got him settled into a room at Mercy Hospital, with Doctor Benson looking over him," she replied, then gave a rare soft smile. "He sends his congratulations, and wishes he had two hot babes fighting over him."

Robin looked over when Cyborg chuckled, "If it wasn't for the fact that he's in a hospital bed, I think Raven might have smacked him for that remark."

"You may sit here," Ryma said, as he and another warrior brought a couple of chairs. One was placed on either side of Robin with Raven on his right, and Cyborg to his left. All three were amazed at how fast the place went silent as Starfire and Kayliss entered to arena.

The two combatants stopped at the center of the combat area where Havara stood with a small box on a small table.

"Koriand'r of Tamaran, you have challenged Princess Kaylissanara of Shavar for the right to marry the human known as Robin, who is also a Tamaranean Varrior. Is this correct?"

"It is," Starfire replied. "I have a prior claim to him."

"Princess Kaylissanara, do you accept this challenge?"

Kayliss fixed Starfire with a cold glare with her blue eyes. "Yes, I accept. I do not recognize this chenari's claim. It does not exist, it is a lie."

Havara nodded, then motioned to the small box. "In keeping vith Shavari tradition, as the challenged, the princess gets first draw at veapons. The challenge is divided into three phases, the first two involve combat vith the veapon the combatant has drawn from this box, the third is hand to hand until such time as vone of the combatants is unable to continue or surrenders. As stated by Koriand'r, this contest will have no impact on any current treaty, or those in the negotiation stage. Throughout the contest there are not restrictions on either participants powers and abilities. Is this understood?"

"It is," Starfire and Kayliss said in unison; then Kayliss reached into the box and pulled out a small tile, and handed it to Havara.

"Kayliss has drawn the nelara as the first weapon," Havara announced.

Kayliss frowned. Not at the weapon she drew, as it was her personal favorite, but at the fact that she could not tell Starfire's reaction to it _'I had forgotten I can not read her mind. She has been taught to well by that witch, Raven, on guarding her thoughts.'_

Havara turned to Starfire. "Koriand'r, you vill reach in and take out vone tile," she instructed. "This vill select the veapon for the second part of the challenge."

Starfire nodded and reached in and took a tile which she handed to Havara.

"Koriand'r has selected the Klevixya," she announced.

Kayliss didn't need to use her telepathic powers to know Starfire's reaction this time, and she almost groaned out loud when she saw the look on Starfire's face. _'I have seen that look before, on Ryma's face when we enter a section of training that he knows he vill easily defeat me at.'_

"Kayliss," Havara said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "As the challenged, you vill have first choice at veapons."

Kayliss opened the box that had been brought out by a burly warrior, and she selected her nelara.

"Koriand'r, your choice," Havara said.

Starfire looked in, and almost smiled. The nelara was a pair of blades. The blade was actually a round tapered spike a little over a foot long. Unlike the sais that Robin had shown her, these had four u-shaped guards above the hilt instead of two. Starfire wasn't sure that Kayliss had been given the opportunity of training with the Okarran Warlords, but she knew that the nelara was favored among Shavari warriors for close combat. She drew the remaining pair from the case, and was pleased to find that they were almost perfectly balanced.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up for this," she said as she gave the blades a twirl.

Kayliss gave Starfire a smile that was utterly synthetic, "You vould not expect me to fight in my vedding dress, vould you?"

Starfire nodded, conceding the point. She had to admit that the white and gold gown Kayliss had been wearing hadn't been designed for combat of any type. Kayliss now wore knee length boots, a mid-thigh length skirt, and a sleeveless top, all a brilliant red in color.

"The challenge has begun," Havara said, and two eyed each other warily as they slowly circled, looking for an opening.

Starfire knew that, although Kayliss was a year older than she was, she didn't have anywhere near the amount of experience she did fighting. With that knowledge, she simply waited until Kayliss moved first.

She didn't have a long wait, as after only a few seconds, Kayliss attacked, moving with a surprising grace and fluidity. Starfire quickly flipped the nelara in her left hand around so that the blade ran along her lower arm, and used it to block Kayliss's first blow. The position of both of their blades was lost as they moved very quickly, filling the arena with the ringing clash of them.

Robin watched the two young women, admiring more than just their fighting styles. He quickly realized that Starfire was the better of the two, and that she was toying with Kayliss, as she passed up several openings to disarm the Shavari Princess. He leaned forward, concerned when Kayliss managed to get past Starfire's guard and put a small cut on Starfire's upper arm.

Starfire swatted Kayliss's blade away, and took a step back. She knew that cut was not deep, but it stung more than she thought it would.

"So, the illustrious Koriand'r, who is supposed to be so good vith a blade can be beaten," Kayliss said, breathing hard. Her exultation quickly changed when she noticed that Starfire hadn't even broken a sweat. With a growl, she resumed her attack.

Starfire bladed her body to her right, letting Kayliss's thrust go past her, then quickly slid her left arm snake across the front of her opponent from behind, almost pressing her blade across Kayliss's throat. She was caught off guard as Kayliss stepped back with her right foot, then quickly ducked to her left, neatly flipping Starfire over her shoulder and onto her back.

Moving quickly, Starfire spun on her back, bringing her left to scythe through where Kayliss's legs were, smashing her ankles together, and dumping her to the floor. Both women rolled to their feet, glaring at each other from the short distance they were apart. Kayliss moved as though she was going to strike, and when Starfire moved to block that blow, Kayliss shifted to the other side, and used the u-shaped guard to hook Starfire's weapon and neatly peel it from her hand, causing the weapon to skitter across the floor.

Not wanting to surrender, Starfire attacked again, with her remaining weapon, but found her blows easily blocked. A few seconds later, Starfire's remaining weapon joined the other, and the she held up her empty hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Hold!" Havara called out, and Starfire relaxed, letting her hands hang loose at her sides. "The winner of the first phase is Kaylissanara," Havara announced, then turned toward Starfire. "Koriand'r, I ask you at this time; Do you intend to continue vith this challenge, or do you concede?"

Kayliss knew what Starfire's answer was going to be, not just because it would be her own in Starfire's place, but because of the determination that burned in Starfire's eyes.

"I do **not** concede. I will not give up on Robin to her without the full benefit of the challenge."

"Very vell," Havara said, with the slightest hint of a sigh. "The next phase vill be combat vith the Klevixya," she announced. "As before, there is not restrictions on either combatant on their powers. There vill be a few minutes respite so the combatants can recover."

Havara pointed to two areas on the arena floor that held an chair, and a selection of beverages and light snacks. When Starfire reached the area she had been directed to, she found several bottles marked "zorka berry juice". She opened one and took a tentative sip. Finding it to her liking, she quickly downed the entire contents.

"Let me see that cut."

Starfire smiled when she turned to the voice and found Raven standing beside her. "It is not a problem."

Raven didn't say anything, but placed her hand over the wound. It glowed white for a moment, and when Raven removed her hand, the cut was completely healed leaving a small scar. Stepping back she fixed her friend with a questioning look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Starfire nodded. "She is simply more familiar with the nelara than I. I am not surprised that she defeated me."

Raven nodded, not entirely convinced. Then they both looked to the center of the arena as Havara called out.

"Combatants, the rest time is over; it is now time for the second phase." She paused as Starfire and Kayliss walked over to her and the case that stood beside her. "For this phase, the Klevixya has been chosen. As the looser of the fist phase, Koriand'r, you have the honor of choosing your weapon first."

Starfire went over to the case and snapped the latches open. Inside, resting on a bed of what looked like velvet, were two of the swords that were used by Tamaranean females. Her eyes widened as she looked at them, and she wondered how her personal blade had gotten here. She reached in, and traced her fingers over the family crest engraved into the disk on that made up part of the hilt. She then took if from the case and stepped back allowing Kayliss access to the case.

"Again, I advise you both that there is not restriction on your using your powers," Havara said, as she picked the case up by it's handle and left the arena floor. "Begin!" she called out.

Starfire took a classic stance with both of her hands on the hilt of her sword, with the blade held up in front of her. Kayliss took a different stance with her right hand on the hilt, and up by her shoulder, the end few inches of the blade resting on her outstretched left arm. It was Kayliss that took the first swing.

Robin watched, almost certain on how this phase was going to go. He had to admit that Kayliss's wining if the first phase had been a surprise to him. Usually Starfire was exceptionally good with any hand-held weapon. He grew concerned when he saw that Kayliss had noticed the same pattern in Starfire's fighting that he had. If the Shavari Princess could counter those moves, she would win.

"There she goes," Robin muttered when he saw Kayliss block the blow toward her head that Starfire threw, then move to sweep her feet out from under her.

Fortunately for Starfire, she knew her weaknesses, and took to the air, making Kayliss's leg sweep go through empty air. It was then that Robin remembered that there was no restriction on Starfire using her powers.

Starfire touched back down, then went on the offensive again, trowing a flurry of blows at Kayliss that ended up with the two women with their faces inches from each other with the hilts of their swords locked.

Starfire was surprised when Kayliss didn't immediately try to push her away. Rather, the Shavari Princess pulled Starfire closer, then touched her forehead with the first two fingers of her right hand.

_'Ah, finally,'_ Kayliss's telepathic voice said in Starfire's head. _'Your friend, Raven, has taught you vell on how to shield your mind and thoughts, but now I am past those shields, and you vill not defeat me.'_

Robin watched as Kayliss pushed back from Starfire, and he was amazed that Starfire didn't raise her sword to a defensive position, but simply stood there with her blade at her side, almost as if in a trance of some kind. He also noticed the look of complete concentration on Kayliss's face which suddenly changed to one of surprise, as Starfire's became angry.

Kayliss had launched her mental taunt as Starfire, but wasn't content to leave it at that. _'Ven I vin this, Robin vill be mine, and in time he vill forget all about you, and truly be my husband.'_ Kayliss followed this with a mental picture of her and Robin in a passionate embrace. She went to pull out of the mental contact, but was stunned when Starfire took control of the link, forcing Kayliss to hear her.

_'Robin will never be yours!'_ Starfire's "voice" shouted in Kayliss's head. '_I will not loose my husband, and my daughter will **not** grow up not knowing her father!'_

Kayliss staggered back a step when Starfire forcefully closed the link, and she gaped at the Tamaranean Princess who now had brightly glowing eyes, and an expression of absolute fury on her face.

"Defend yourself, if you can," Starfire growled, and her sword took on a green glow as it absorbed the star-bolt energy from her hands.

Kayliss barely brought her sword around to block the cut Starfire made, and she could feel the heat emanating from the blade. "Koriand'r, I did not mean. . ." she said, trying to reason with Starfire, realizing that she had gone too far.

Her plea fell on deaf ears.

Starfire's blows came almost too fast for Kayliss to block them, and Kayliss took the desperate act of locking hilts with Starfire. She winced as she felt the intense heat from Starfire's star-bolt enhanced blade, and gasped when Starfire pushed her back forcefully, making her actually fly backward several feet.

"Rrrrahh!" Starfire screamed as she swung her sword. The entire arena seemed to gasp as Kayliss barely managed to jump backward as Starfire's sword described an arc that would have cut the Shavari Princess in two. As it was, the very tip of Starfire's blade cut through the fabric of Kayliss's top, leaving a shallow cut across her midsection.

The momentum of Starfire's shove, and Kayliss's jump to avoid being killed, dumped Kayliss onto her back, her sword clattering across the floor to land a few feet away.

Starfire charged forward both her hands gripping the hilt of her sword, blade downward. "This ends now!" she shouted, her blade moving downward.

"Kori! NO!" Robin screamed.

Fortunately, Robin's voice cut through Starfire's rage, and she stopped her blade, the tip mere inches from Kayliss's chest.

"I yield!" Kayliss cried out.

Starfire stood and tossed her sword aside, and it lay on the floor, hissing from the energy it had been subjected to. Her face showing the revulsion, fear and disgust she felt at what she had almost done as, without a word, she walked over to her recovery area.

Havara quickly trotted out to the arena floor, visibly shaken. "The vinner is Koriand'r," she announced formally. "Again the combatants have two minutes to recover and prepare for the next stage."

"No, Robin," Ryma said as Robin got up and turned towards the stairs that would lead to the arena floor. "You can not have any contact vith either of them."

Robin sighed, in resignation. "Raven, Kayliss's cut."

"Right," Raven said, the levitated to the arena floor. "You must have no idea what Kayliss did to Starfire to make her that angry, or you wouldn't have me do this," she muttered as she passed him.

"I can guess," Robin said, "But fair is fair. You healed Starfire's cut, so now I want you to heal Kayliss's."

Raven grumbled in grudging agreement.

"So, Robin sends you here as a peace offering?" Kayliss asked as Raven come over to her.

"It's only at his asking that I'm here at all," Raven snapped back, her hands glowing white as she placed them over the cut Starfire had made. She looked up and could see the almost fear in Kayliss's bright blue eyes when she saw the simmering anger in Raven's amethyst ones. "In my opinion, you got exactly what you deserved for what you did to her. I thought that you, Ryma, Starfire, and Robin had reached an understanding."

"I also told Koriand'r that I vould not make it easy,"

Raven stood, the cut healed. "Know this, Kaylissanara of Shavar. I will be guarding Starfire's mind. You will not have the opportunity to do that again."

"You know vhat I did?"

"I'm an empath," Raven replied. "What you did was broadcast very clearly. As I said, you won't have the chance to do that again."

"You do not have to vorry about that," Kayliss said. "I vill not kick that nest of vaht you call bees again. I am not stupid."

"You could have fooled me," Raven said as she walked away and headed for Starfire's area. "Hey, Starfire," she said in greeting to her friend.

Starfire quickly put down the now empty bottle of zorka berry juice she had. "Raven." she half sobbed, "Shalay'fa, I do not know what came over me. I almost. . .I almost killed her. If not for Robin's shout, I would have."

Raven put her hand under Starfire's chin, tilting her head back up so that they were eye to eye. "I know, Kori," she said softly. "And at some level, I feel she would have deserved it. Starfire, she showed you something that threatened your family, that she intends to take Robin from you and Liand'r. Even Garfield knows that you would do anything to prevent that."

"I was so angry, Raven. So angry that I. . . that I. . .I have heard an expression about one being so angry that could not see properly. I believe it now."

Raven nodded knowingly. "For now, you need to put that behind you," she said. "You still have to beat her in hand to hand combat. Do not let what you **almost** did effect how you fight."

Starfire thought for a moment, then sighed. "Thank you, Shalay'fa, you are most correct," she said, giving Raven a hug.

"Um, Starfire, you're hugging me."

Starfire released her best friend and giggled. "Apologies," she said, blushing.

Raven gave Starfire a soft smile. "Accepted**."**

"Combatants, the time of recovery is over," Havara called out, and Kayliss and Starfire walked out to where she stood in the center of the arena. "This is the final phase of the challenge," she said looking from Starfire to Kayliss and back. "There vill be no weapons used. The only restriction is that you vill not use any killing moves. The fight vill continue until von of you either surrenders, or is unable to continue. Is this understood?"

Both Starfire and Kayliss nodded, and Havara moved back from being between them. "The vinner of this will be the von that will have Robin as their husband. Begin!"

Starfire grabbed the fist that Kayliss had thrown at her, and neatly flipped her, throwing her halfway across the floor.

"You made me lose control of my anger before, Kayliss," Starfire said as she stalked over to her opponent. "That will not happen again, and for you that is a good thing."

"This is true, but that does not mean that I vill make this easy for you," Kayliss said as she stood back up. She closed her eyes for a second, then made a pumping motion with her right fist.

Starfire's head felt as though Slade had hit her with his staff, and she staggered for a moment, giving Kayliss the opening to land a fist to her stomach and an uppercut to her chin, knocking her back a few steps.

"Oh no you do not," Starfire said, seeing Kayliss start to repeat the motion. She quickly launched a star-bolt, knocking Kayliss back a few feet. Starfire quickly flew over and grabbed one Kayliss's arms. Doing a quick spin in the air, she released her hold, sending Kayliss flying through the air to slam into the arena wall. Thinking to follow up by flying at her opponent with her fists in front of her, Starfire flew across the arena, building up a fair amount of speed as she went.

Kayliss struggled to her feet, shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears from her impact with the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear when she saw Starfire streaking toward her. Thinking quickly, she dropped back to the floor, and grimaced when she heard the stone cracking impact of Starfire with the wall. She quickly pounced on the Tamaranean Princess, wrapping her hands around her throat, knowing that Starfire would either submit, or be choked to unconsciousness.

Starfire recovered from her impact with the wall to find Kayliss's hands around her neck cutting off her air. She quickly rolled so that she was on top, her own hands finding Kayliss's throat. Knowing that she would black out before Kayliss, Starfire chose a different tactic, shifting one of her hands to grab the braid that Kayliss's hair was in and pulling, hard.

Kayliss cried out in pain, then managed to get her knees up and between herself and Starfire. Quickly straightening her legs, she flipped Starfire a few feet away. She said a brief prayer of thanks that Starfire had released her grip on her hair, leaving it on her head, then rolled to her feet.

The two women faced each other, slightly crouched, hands at waist level, glaring at each other breathing heavily.

"Getting tired, are ve, Koriand'r?" Kayliss taunted. "Maybe you do not vant him as much as you think."

"I am not that tired, Kayliss," Starfire replied, then charged Kayliss with a growl.

Rather than stand her ground and let Starfire attack, Kayliss charged as well, and the two collided near the middle of the arena floor, both bouncing back and falling to the ground.

Starfire groaned as she managed to get to her hands an knees. _'I can not lose this fight'_ she thought. _'Liand'r and Robin are counting on me.'_ Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that Kayliss had gotten to her feet and as she watched Kayliss jumped as if to tackle her back to the ground.

Knowing that if Kayliss managed to get her back into a choke hold that she would not be able to break free, Starfire kicked back with her right foot, catching Kayliss in mid-air, driving the air from her lungs as her foot was planted squarely in her stomach. Kayliss landed on the ground with a groan, and Starfire managed to get to her feet. She looked down at Kayliss, and saw that she wasn't moving except for the rise and fall of her upper body as she breathed. She looked over at Havara, wanting her to announce that Kayliss had been defeated, when she heard a painful moan.

"I. . . vill not. . . lose. . . this challenge," Kayliss grated out as she pushed herself up on her arms.

Starfire looked down at her, and felt not just a wave of pity, but one of empathy as well. She realized that looking at Kayliss was almost like looking into a mirror. They both had a strong spirit, one that would never take defeat in stride. _'This is why she fought so hard during this challenge. To simply give up or not do her best is not something she can do, just as it not something I can do,'_ Starfire thought. Knowing what she had to do, she formed a small star-bolt at the end of her index and middle fingers, then launched it at Kayliss. The orb of energy struck the middle of Kayliss's chest and detonated, knocking her unconscious, and rolling her a few feet across the floor where she landed on her side. "I am sorry, Kayliss, but I must be the victor," Starfire said softly.

"The victor is Koriand'r!" Havara announced loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

"The victor is Koriand'r!" Havara announced loudly. "The challenge is complete. Robin, Varrior of Tamaran, do you accept the outcome? Do you accept Koriand'r as your vife?

Robin stood, and stepped toward the railing that ran across the ledge in front of his seat. "I do."

"Then come forward so that the wedding may be performed."

Robin followed Ryma down the steps with Raven and Cyborg behind him. He stopped beside Starfire as she stood in front of Havara.

"Koriand'r of Tamaran, through combat you have won the right to replace Kaylissanara in marrying Robin," Havara said. "Is this still what you wish?"

Starfire looked over at Robin, and nodded. "Yes it is,"

"Very good. Is there any who challenge this marriage?" The room was silent for a few moments. "Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, with your agreement, Robin is now your husband. May your life together be happy and prosperous, and let no one separate you."

"It is done," Starfire breathed in relief, curious as to Robin's surprised look. "What is it Robin?"

"What Havara said," Robin replied. "Kay'lee said the same thing to us in Raven's section of your garden."

"That is because I told her of our conversation," a slightly raspy female voice said from behind Starfire and Robin.

Getting over their initial shock at seeing the religious leader of Tamaran, Starfire and Robin dropped to their knees.

"Again you honor us with your presence, Your Eminence," Starfire said.

"Rise children, I get enough of people bowing to me with far less sincerity than you two have."

"It is good to see you again, Kay'lee," Havara said.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said. "If Havara knew about that conversation, then she. . ."

". . .Knows they were already married, and about Liand'r," Raven finished.

"I am also avare of the forces moving against the two of you and my Princess," Havara said. "To be honest, I was getting very vorried vhen Koriand'r vas so late in stopping the ceremony."

"I was attacked aboard the LUAND'R by Tamaranean Warriors who used pain sticks against me," Starfire explained. "I was freed by two warriors whose names I will not say for their own protection."

Everyone turned as Kayliss moaned softly and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and saw Ryma kneeling beside, and looking down at her. "I. . .lost."

Ryma smiled softly as he reached down and touched her cheek gently. "Yes, Highness, you did." He stood, then offered his hand to her to help her to her feet.

Kayliss stood a moment, making sure she wouldn't fall flat on her face the first time she tried to walk, then looked over at Robin and Starfire standing together. "It is done then?"

"If you mean these two being rightfully married, then I vould say yes," Havara replied. "Do you still intend on marrying Ryma?"

Kayliss looked over at Ryma, and Robin saw his surprised expression when she looked away, and lowered her eyes. "If he still vants me, yes," she said, then looked back at Ryma. "Could you still vant someone who has shown so badly against an opponent, who lost in combat?"

Ryma crossed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Only if that person is you," he replied. "I love you Kayliss, nothing vill change that, I promise you."

"And do you still love him, Kayliss?" Havara asked.

Robin and Starfire smiled softly at the warm look Kayliss gave Ryma. "Vith all my heart."

"Then vith my blessing and authority, you are married," Havara said. "Come, Kay'lee, let us leave these young couples alone so they may celebrate their new status."

Kay'lee chuckled as she fell into step beside Havara, her staff tapping on the floor as she went. "Yes, oldsters like us would only be in the way."

"Oldster?" Havara asked, feigning shock. "Speak for yourself, Kay'lee. At ninety-five I am still young enough."

Kay'lee chuckled again. "Aye, and when one hundred twenty you reach, I hope you look as good as I."

Whatever Havara was going to say in reply was cut off as the door closed behind them.

"Kayliss, congratulations, you now have the one you truly love," Starfire said, and gave Kayliss a hug.

Kayliss returned the hug. "Thank . . ." she began, but cut off as Starfire sagged into her arms, and would have crumpled to the floor if she hadn't supported her. "Koriand'r?" she called in alarm, then released her as Robin took her.

"Kori, what is it?"

"I am not certain, my love. I feel odd. I know I am not seyla, but I feel dizzy, and very very tired. It has happened before and will pass quickly," Starfire said, and managed to stand on her own. She looked over at Robin to see if she had fooled him. _'I must speak to Doctor Linda Benson,'_ she thought to herself. _"I would normally go to Vern'a, but I do not know if I can trust her.'_

"Kori, are you sure you're alright?" Robin asked.

Starfire gave him what she hoped was a winning smile as she hugged his arm. "Yes, my husband, I am certain." She sighed inwardly as she saw Robin's acceptance of her word.

"What?" Robin asked when he saw Starfire's face suddenly light up as she remembered something.

"We must go over to the LUAND'R," she replied. "Galfore and Kim'r will give us back our crystals now."

"Robin and I are here to get our crystals back," Starfire announced as they entered the royal chamber aboard the LUAND'R.

Galfore's reaction was not at all what Starfire thought it would be.

"What in X'Hal's name do you think you have done?" Galfore demanded loudly, roughly gripping Starfire's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Starfire's expression of surprise quickly darkened to anger. She brought her hands up sharply, breaking Galfore's grip on her shoulders, then shoved him backward as she placed her left foot behind his feet, tripping him to the floor, her left hand pressing against his chest, pinning him to the floor. "You will remember who you are and your place, Galfore! I care not who you may think you are, but no one will touch me like that! Do you understand?"

Galfore looked up at Starfire's star-bolt enhanced right fist, and her angry expression, and he clamped down in his anger. "I apologize, Empress and ask for mercy."

Starfire stood, and Galfore noticed as he got up that she did not cool her star-bolt. "What I have done, Galfore, is to assert myself in defending my marriage to Robin," she said. "My doing so has in no way interfered with the treaty, or had any impact on the security of Tamaran."

"How is that possible?" Galfore demanded. "Robin's marriage to Kayliss was to secure delivery of the havaridium from the Shavari."

"Because Havara announced that before the challenge began," Nie'l said, his voice clearly showing his anger at Galfore's actions.

"Know this, Galfore," Starfire said. "My patience and mercy for you has been used up. For now, I do not wish to see you. Leave, now."

"You are dismissing me? I am Regent to the Emperor; my place is here."

"Your place is where I say it is, Galfore, and I warn you now not to defy me."

Robin almost gasped when Galfore's good eye suddenly flared to life with star-bolt energy as he and Starfire glared at each other. The sudden silence was broken only by the sharp snap of Nie'l's fingers, which brought four warriors into the room.

"Galfore, you will either leave peacefully, or you will be removed by force," Nie'l said. "That is your choice. Make it now, and make the right one."

Galfore took a menacing step toward Starfire, but stopped when he heard the sound of swords being drawn, and several warriors powering up their star-bolts.

"My Lady, it is only for Tamaran's well being that I am concerned."

"As I have told you, I will accept any advice that you wish to give: but you will not give me or Nie'l orders, nor does that give you freedom to assault me in that manner," Starfire said. "This discussion is over."

Galfore heard the command in Starfire's voice and left. Once the door shut behind him, Robin released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Kori, are. . .?" he began as he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine, Robin," she snapped. "You do not have to worry about that."

Robin fought down the angry reply he was going to make, and was surprised at another voice in the room.

"Oh, well done, sister," Blackfire said as she came our from beside the throne, a sleeping Liand'r cradled in her arms. "Although I don't believe you really want to vent your anger at Robin."

Starfire suddenly realized that she still had her right fist charged with star-bolt energy, and she found that she had to force herself to let the righteous fury bleed away. "Robin, I am most sorry. I did not mean to include you in my anger."

"It's alright, Star," Robin said. "I know you really don't want me to ask this, but are you sure you're alright?" he asked, and was surprised when she looked away with shame plain to see on her face.

"I was not truthful with you before, my love," Starfire said softly. "I do not feel completely well, but I do not wish to be examined by any of the healers aboard the LUAND'R," she explained, and glanced over at Stormfire and Brightfire who were among the guards that had responded to Nie'l's signal. "I do not know who all I can trust among my own people again. I will contact Doctor Linda Benson when we get back to the Tower; perhaps she will see me on an urgent basis."

Kim'r stepped forward from her position by the throne, and cleared her throat. "I believe that these are the reason for your visit?" she said, holding out and opening the box that held Robin and Starfire's shinra crystals.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "That and to see Nie'l. My sister being here with our daughter is an added surprise."

"Hey!" Blackfire called out in alarm as Liand'r heard Starfire's voice and took flight to her mother, laughing as she went.

"It is alright, sister," Starfire said as she caught Liand'r and settled her in her arms. "I know that it has been only two days since I last saw her, but that has been far too long."

"My Lady, if I may suggest, it may be better if Komand'r watches over her until both fleets have left the system," Kim'r suggested. "It may be safer."

"Safer, maybe, but I will not cower in fear because some of my people may not like my choice in a husband," Starfire said. "I am a Tamaranean Warrior, and of the Royal Family. She will be protected, but by Robin and myself."

"And X'Hal help any who harm her," Stormfire said.

Just then, Kim'r's communicator beeped. She put a small plug into her ear and had a quick, quiet conversation, then put the plug back into it's place on the device. "I will leave this with you," she said, putting the box with the crystals on a small table beside the throne. "I am afraid that I am needed elsewhere."

"Very well," Starfire said. "I give you permission to leave."

Robin saw a surprised look flicker over Kim'r's face, then she gave a small bow to Starfire and left.

"You have changed, little sister," Blackfire said as she walked over and looked closely at Starfire. "I'm not sure if it's for the better, or that I like it, but you are more like our father than I have ever seen you."

"I have finally realized that this is how I must act in order to keep the respect of my people," Starfire said as she opened the box. She took one of the crystals out, holding it by its chain and managing to slip it over Robin's head one-handed. "This gift of love and trust I give to you, my husband," she said formally.

Robin went over and took the other crystal from the box and turned to Starfire. He was glad that he had done more research onto the traditions and uses of the bond the crystals formed. "A gift I freely return, my love," he said as he undid the clasp and fastened the chain around her neck. They both inhaled sharply as both crystals glowed a brilliant green.

_'I had not realized how much I have missed this, my love,'_ Starfire's voice said to Robin through the bond, and she felt the agreement from him. She gasped as she felt something different as he pulled from the hug she had been giving him.

Robin knew that Starfire could feel the blaze of anger that he felt, and he also knew that she knew it's source. He was only dimly aware of her gasp as he pulled away from her and turned toward Stormfire.

"Atemand'r, pe vechana shu a i shavek hifa!" He shouted, drawing his sword. "A renar Koriand'r's shavek! Zu ca shu reja, shovaka?"

"Robin, no," Starfire said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It is not what you think. You do not have to challenge Stormfire to a honor battle to defend my honor."

"This is my answer, my Lord," Stormfire said, then dropped to his left knee and drew his sword, holding the hilt out toward Robin. "To you I give my life, and service, to use as you will. I will live or die at your command, forsaking all other oaths I may have taken."

Robin ignored Stormfire for the moment, turning his attention to Starfire. "It's not what I think? Kori, he made you believe that you and he. . ."

"I know, my love, but we did not, and he told me of that, freeing me of that guilt," Starfire said. "He and Brightfire were the ones that freed me and brought me to the VELORUM in time."

Robin looked over at Stormfire, then sighed heavily as he sheathed his sword. "I accept your service, and your life, Atemand'r," he said, taking the hilt of the sword and tapping the flat of the blade against Stormfire's right shoulder. "And I give you my thanks."

"So he is the one," Blackfire said as Stormfire stood. "You may have to do or say something, Starfire," she continued. "Rumors are flying that you have taken a. . .alvera. . .consort? Lover? Since you and Robin apparently have had a falling out. The warriors name is not known, but. . ."

"But the taint to my honor is still there," Starfire said softly, finishing her sister's thought. She then looked over at Stormfire. "Why is it that you put yourself in danger in rescuing me? Is that not part of why you did what you did that night? To cause a rift between myself and Robin?"

"It was, Highness, but I found myself uncomfortable with my own actions," Stormfire replied. "My brother and many others will confirm that I have a reputation as what is called a ladies man here. Our term is lefkara. When I was approached, I was asked if it mattered to me that you were bonded. At first I did not think so, but seeing you in the observation lounge, and talking with you, seeing how much you loved Robin," he paused for a moment, and looked over at Robin. "I envy you, my Lord. Her love for you is unlike anything I have ever felt or encountered before." He turned back to Starfire, "Only later did I realize how relieved I was that you collapsed."

"Another reason that we came to your aid, is that we both know what it is like to grow up without a father," Brightfire said. "Chary'n, our mother, did not marry, and raised us on her own. We both realized that the plans that were in motion would have effectively left Liand'r without her father, and we did not wish to be part of that." He turned to face Robin squarely. "My Lord, I will not take the oath that my brother has given you, but I give you my word that I will work with you, to protect Koriand'r, and your family. I will admit that there is much about this plan and its makers that we do not know, but our knowledge and help is yours."

Starfire was silent for a moment. "We accept your help. Your defection from those who are behind this plan give me hope that it will crumble from the inside."

"And there are those who will be helping with that," Nie'l said. "I hope," he added under his breath.

Kim'r let the door shut behind her, plunging the room into darkness again. "What do you want?"

"Direct as always," a voice said from the darkness. "As always, your continued. . .cooperation. Do I have it?"

"And watch you continue to try to destroy the relationship they have? I think not! I am done with this!"

"I suspected you may have had a change of heart," the voice said, now close beside her, and Kim'r felt a message reader placed into her hand. "This should set you straight as to who you need to be working with."

Kim'r lifted the reader so she could see the screen and activated it. The screen came to life with a soft glow as the screen filled with text. Reading through it, she almost dropped the reader. "Whe. . .where did you get this information?"

There was an evil chuckle from the shadows. "Compelling, is it not? I take it I have your cooperation now?"

"Where. Did. You. Get this?" Kim'r demanded through gritted teeth.

"Where I got it is irrelevant. That I have it is all that matters, that and you believing that I will use it, if necessary."

Kim'r looked at the screen again, and noticed that the data was verified and that this was only a scanned copy. _'I am not holding the original, so destroying this will not matter.'_ she thought to herself, then sighed. "Very well, I will continue to take part in this."

"Very good, and once my plans are completed, this data will be destroyed: I give you my word."

"A word of warning to you," Kim'r said softly. "When this is over, you had better keep your word, or there will be nowhere for you to hide. I may not have my honor, but I will have my revenge."

With that, Kim'r turned and left.

"That deals vith the Tamaranean side," a second voice said from the shadows.

"And what of Kaylissanara, and her plans?"

Dexor stepped from where he stood, "I have plans in the vorks to deal vith my sister."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"I understand that our ships will be leaving Earth soon," Kayliss said, as she, Ryma, Starfire, Robin, and Raven walked down the hall of Mercy Hospital. "But I vould like to take a look around your city before ve go. If your friend is vell enough that is."

Robin glanced over at Raven.

"He should be," Raven said. "The fresh air and sunshine will do him good."

"And the crime rate has been very low since the Brotherhood of Evil was brought down," Robin added.

"We will simply have to ask him," Starfire said as they reached the door to Beast Boy's room.

"Come in," a feminine voice called in response to Robin's knock, and the group filed into the room.

Next to Beast Boy's bed was Doctor Benson, and another woman wearing a lab coat. On the bed was a green hound dog, that quickly morphed into a small pig, a duck, a frog, a monkey, then finally a cat which jumped up to be caught by Raven.

Robin stifled a chuckle as the cat rubbed its head against Raven's cheek. purring loudly. He smiled softly as Raven reached up and scratched it behind the ears.

After a moment, the cat jumped to the floor then morphed back into Beast Boy's human form. "Good afternoon, Your Highness," he said.

"Good afternoon," Kayliss and Starfire said together, taking him by surprise.

"I am still of the Tamaranean Royal Family, Beast Boy," Starfire said with a chuckle. "And I have had to act like that more than usual lately."

"So, is he healthy?" Raven asked.

"As far as I can tell," Doctor Benson replied, then looked over at her companion. "Illana?"

"He appears to be fully recovered," the blonde woman said as she reached over and removed a small device from Beast Boy's forehead. She consulted a small data reader that she held. "I vas simply checking to see if his biometrics and metabolic rates stayed the same or shifted vhen he becomes different creatures."

Linda smiled at the surprised faces on Ryma and Kayliss when they heard Illana speak. "This is Doctor Illana Rambolva from Wayne Enterprises biomedical research department."

Robin noticed that Illana was blushing slightly. "Please, excuse my accent," she said softly. "Although I have been in the United States for almost eight years now, I have not quite lost it. I sometimes miss Saint Petersburg, but I vas very happy to come here. The opportunities for research afforded by mister Vayne are unmatched anyvere else."

Robin felt Starfire's amusement through their bond, and glanced over at Ryma who was looking intently at Illana. _'You gotta admit, Star, he has good taste,' _he thought to her. Even with the loose fitting lab coat, it was easy to see she had quite a figure.

_'So, do you find her more attractive than me?' _Starfire thought back. _'I know that you are a guy, but you have never used that excuse before, and I do not see how it applies.'_

Robin smiled softly, and he felt Starfire's realization that she was being teased, if only slightly.

_'I will do the getting back at you for that, Robin.'_

"So, is he alright?" Raven asked. "Our guests would like a quick tour of the city."

"Physically he's fine; good as new, actually," Doctor Benson replied. "In fact, some fresh air would probably do him good."

"So, that area is set aside simply for recreation, no other use?" Kayliss asked as the group left the park and headed for another section of the city.

"That's right," Robin replied. "Living in a city like this can get depressing, looking at buildings and concrete all the time. The park gives people a break from that." He saw Kaliss nod her understanding, then continued. "That section over there is devoted to warehouse and the waterfront docks," he said pointing off to his left. "And we're entering what's called the business district, where offices are and various shops."

The group continued walking and spent some time wandering through the mall, where they cause quite a stir. Not only were the people pleased to see the Titans, but were equally excited to see Kayliss, and Ryma. They had all heard about the Shavari visiting and had seen pictures of the Princess and her bodyguard. Leaving the mall, they made their way up the street, and Robin glanced over at Starfire as he felt her mental shudder.

"Star? What is it?"

Starfire gave him a smile. "It is nothing, Robin," she said, and could tell by the look on his face that she hadn't succeeded in fooling him. "This place has a bad memory for me, that is all."

Robin looked around then the light dawned on him. "This is where. . ."

Starfire nodded. "It was this general area. I am not certain of the exact place."

Robin reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It won't happen again, mathad; I promise you."

"Are ve missing something?" Kayliss asked.

"Just a bad memory from a long time ago," Starfire replied.

"Ummmm, Robin," Beast Boy called, getting his attention.

Robin looked, and saw two human looking things blocking their path. As he watched, others stepped out from standing directly behind them, and their numbers quickly grew to ten, then more.

"Sladebots?" Cyborg asked, and Robin almost agreed with him. They fit the size and the way they moved.

"Wrong color scheme," Raven said.

Just then, they started marching toward them.

"Ryma, get Kayliss to safety," Robin snapped.

"I vill not run avay like a frightened hundara!" Kayliss argued.

Robin turned and looked at her. "I will **not** risk getting the Earth involved in a interstellar war if anything should happen to you. Now leave."

Kayliss gave Robin a frosty glare as she crossed her arms over her chest, and in spite of things, Robin almost chuckled. _'So like you,' _ he sent to Starfire through their bond.

"I am not von of your Titans, for you to order about," Kayliss stated.

Robin shifted his gaze to Ryma. "Get her to safety, Ryma. I don't need this distraction."

"You vould not dare," Kayliss said flatly as Ryma turned to her.

"Listen to reason, Highness," he said. "As your husband, I could demand it."

"You may not be someone I can order around, Kayliss, but I am still part of your personal guard," Robin said angrily. "As such I am responsible for your safety. Now GO!"

Kayliss opened her mouth to argue, but her protest became a small scream of surprise as Ryma lifter her, bodily threw her over his shoulder, and strode away, taking out his communicator as he went.

Robin watched as they rounded a corner, Kayliss's fists drumming on Ryma's back seeming to have no effect, then, once they were out of sight, he turned his attention to the problem at hand. "Titans, go!" he shouted as he charged forward, his staff in hand and whirling through the air. _'Raven was right,'_ he thought as he pummeled the nearest bot, it's head coming off with a shower of sparks. These robots were black with silver highlights, and lacked the stylized 'S' that was Slade's trademark.

He saw bots go down on either side of him, one hit by a bright green star-bolt, the other taken out by a bright blue sonic blast. He watched as a third bot raised it's hand at him, palm out, and he saw a pulse of power there.

"Azarath, Metrion. Zinthos," he heard Raven chant, and the bot was enveloped in dark energy then smashed into a knot of three other bots.

Beast Boy joined the fray in his primal beast form and, in very short order, the remaining bots were reduced to high tech scrap.

"Robin, there's something odd abut these," Cyborg said, looking at a display in his left forearm. "Their power output doesn't match Slade's bots."

"Maybe he just got higher tech," Beast Boy suggested.

"Not this high, BB," Cyborg replied, taking a more careful scan of one of the more intact bots. "None of the components are from Earth," he explained. "For that matter, most of what they are made of could not have come from Earth, and the electromagnetic signature I'm getting from the steel in their construction doesn't match ours either."

"Take it back to your lab and tear it apart," Robin said. "I want to know where it came from."

"Right," Cyborg said, and touched some controls on his right arm. A short time later, the T-car rolled up.

Just as Robin was going to get in, his Shavari communicator beeped.

"Robin. . .I need. . .help. . ." Ryma's voice stammered. "Ambushed. . .took. . .Kay."

"Cyborg," Robin snapped.

"On it," Cyborg replied, a small dish-shaped antenna springing up on his shoulder. "This way," he said taking off at a run. "He's close."

They rounded the corner and entered an alley, about half way down was a body sprawled out on the ground.

"Ryma!," Robin called out as he and the others ran up. He knelt down and gently rolled Ryma onto his back. He heard Starfire's gasp as she saw the beginnings of a black eye starting to form around his left eye. His lip was split and a tendril of blood was making it's way down his chin. A moment later, his eyes opened and took a moment to focus on Robin.

"Robin," he said painfully. "We were ambushed. . .three or four other Shavari," he panted. "I recognized two of them as ones I thought I could trust, from Kay's guard. I turned to reassure Kay that we were safe, when they hit me from behind. I turned to face them, but was slammed from behind as they teleported there. I went down, and must have blacked out for a moment. When I came to again, I saw Kay fighting them. With her telepathic ability, they could not teleport fast enough to evade her blows. Somehow, two of them managed to grab her arms, and they used some type of gas on her and she passed out. I went to get up, but they simply shimmered out of existence."

As he related events, Ryma's voice grew stronger, and he got to his feet. "The Emperor must be told," he said taking out his communicator and activating it. He stumbled and was glad that Robin steadied him, draping one of his arms over his shoulders, and Starfire supported him from the other side. "VELORUM, three to beam up."

"I'll get working on the bot," Cyborg said, and watched as the three of them vanished.

"Did anyone transport here in the last few minutes?" Robin asked the transporter operator.

"No, Highness, you can see by my transport logs."

Robin and Ryma moved over to the console.

"She is correct, Robin, the log shows my and Kayliss beaming down, and us beaming up," Ryma said.

"Is this the only transporter aboard?" Starfire asked.

"No," Ryma replied, quickly tabbing commands into the console. "However, the cargo system is powered down."

"Too bad you can't see if any other transporters have been in use on the other ships."

"There may be a vay," The transporter operator said, gently nudging Ryma aside to get at the console. As the others watched, her fingers flew over the controls. A moment later she looked up with a triumphant smile on her face. "Got it! The system keeps track of transporter operations in the area to ensure that ve do not try beaming the same person or thing at the same time," she explained, then pointed to a line of text on a small screen on the console. "Not five minutes before you called for pick up, there vas a transport of five people from the surface to the VELERATHON."

"That vould be them!" Ryma cried out. They all looked surprised when the lights in the room dimmed and turned red as an alarm started sounding. "Bridge, this is Shokah Ryma, vy have ve gone to battle stations?"

"The VELERATHON has gotten undervay and moved to the far side of the planet," came the reply. "She has raised her shields and refuses to answer hails."

"Understood," Ryma said, "I am on my vay," he snapped and closed the connection. Motioning for Robin and Starfire to follow him he quickly left the room.

Robin and Starfire followed Ryma onto the bridge just in time to hear the helmsman make a report.

"Ve have broken orbit, and have taken a position vhere ve can track the VELERATHON."

"She is still refusing to answer hails," the communications officer reported.

"Are her shields still raised?" Feytirnara asked.

"Yes, my Lord," answered the science officer

Hearing the door open and close, Feytirnara turned and faced Ryma, his eyes darting to Starfire, and Robin then returning to Ryma. "Vere is my daughter?"

"She has been captured, Highness, by those who oppose this treaty," Ryma replied.

"So," Feytirnara said, turning to Robin. "You took her on a tour of your city, and lead her into an ambush by the Tamaraneans," he accused. "Seize them!" he ordered.

"No, my Lord!" Ryma shouted, stepping between his emperor and Robin, who had his staff ready, and Starfire, whose hands were glowing green with star-bolt energy. "Robin, Starfire, and their team was distracted by a group of robots that attacked them, and even when facing that threat, his first thoughts were to get Kayliss to safety, even defying her protests."

Feytirnara held up his hand, halting the guard's advance. "So the Tamaraneans do not act openly, but by sending robots."

"You can stop accusing the Tamaraneans," Cyborg's voice said from a black vortex that formed in a corner of the bridge. He walked out of it, followed by Beast Boy and Raven. "This look familiar?" he asked as he tossed a deactivated robot onto the floor by Feytirnara's feet.

"That looks like a veron series training droid," one of the guards said.

"Well I don't know about what series it is, but it's definitely Shavari manufacture," Cyborg said. "The steel in its framework is not Tamaranean, and its electromagnetic signature matches Shavari materials."

"As I said, Highness, the Titans were confronted with about a dozen of these, and Robin ordered me to get Kayliss to safety," Ryma related. "I had to physically pick her up to do so, and shortly after I was out of their sight, two warriors that I thought I could trust showed up and said that they would assist me in getting Kayliss to safety. It vas then that I noticed that there vere two other varriors there and they vere vons that I know vere loyal to Dexor. I turned to face them vhen I vas struck from behind by the varriors I thought I could trust. I vas overpowered, and knocked unconscious for a moment. Vhen I came to, I saw Kayliss fighting all four of them. Somehow two of them managed to grab Kayliss's arms, and a gas was sprayed into her face. I tried to go to her aid vhen I vas attacked again. The last thing I saw vas Kayliss slung over the shoulder of one of them and they all vanished. I came back to my senses a few moments later and vas able to call Robin for help."

"So she is lost and ve do not know vere," Feytirnara said sadly.

"That is not entirely correct, Highness," Starfire said softly. "We have learned that there was a transport of five people from that area at that time to the VELERATHON."

"So there is hope," Feytiranara said. "I shall select as team of warriors to rescue her."

"I think it would be better if Starfire, myself and the rest of the Titans did that," Robin suggested.

Feytiranara gave a dry chuckle, "and you think that I will trust you? Von who has lied to me and my daughter?" he paused for a moment. "Do not try to deny it. Ve vere told that there vere no ties between you and Koriand'r when in fact you vere married, and have been for some time."

"And I was lied to concerning Robin's marriage to Kayliss would ensure that havaridium would be turned over to us," Starfire shot back. "From stockpiles that do not exist."

Feytiranara looked surprised at this. "How. . .how do you know they do not exist? That would be a strategic holding, kept secret for planetary security."

"Kayliss vas not very happy to hear about the deception," Ryma said. "She also knew that under those conditions she could not take Robin from his wife. . .and daughter."

"Daughter?"

Starfire stepped forward and lifted her right hand. She gave the jewel on her gauntlet a slight twist, and a hologram of Liand'r shimmered into existence. "This is Liand'r, and she is just over six months old. Robin and I have been married for just over two Earth years."

"So, the negotiations are through; Galfore knows that the havaridium does not exist."

"No, Highness," Starfire replied. "I have told no one of that deception, as I wish for this treaty to go through. We will have to find the havaridium some other way."

"Shavari manufactured robots vere used to distract you, vile Shavari varriors attacked Ryma and kidnapped Kayliss," Feytiranara muttered, as he paced, then he stopped and looked right at Robin. "Yes, you and your team have my permission to rescue my daughter," he said, then looked over at Ryma. "And you vill accompany them; she is your vife, after all."

Ryma bowed at the waist. "Thank you, Highness."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

The first thing Kayliss was aware of when she regained consciousness was that she was shackled to a wall with her wrists above her head. The second thing was that her mouth felt as though it had been packed with cotton with a healthy dose of sand added in.

She had barely become aware of these things when something slammed into her stomach, driving the air from her lungs in a whoosh. With a groan she lifted her head and looked to see what or who had hit her.

"It is good to see you awake, sister," Dexor said from a few feet away.

"I have been vondering vhen you vould make your move," Kayliss said. She looked around and saw that she was in what appeared to be a security cell. "Let me guess: I am aboard the VELERATHON. Father vould not permit vhat you are doing aboard the VLELORUM."

"Very good, sister. Yes, the crew of the VELERATHON is loyal to me, and supports my claim to the throne over you."

"I knew you vere power hungry," Kayliss shot back. "But I did not know you vere stupid."

"I see that the years have not blunted either your tongue or your spirit," a voice said from the shadows behind Dexor.

A voice that made her blood run cold.

A form moved from the shadows of the dimly lit room and resolved into a being Kayliss knew well. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep the memories from flooding back. The Gordanians had sent Overlords to transport herself and Chareesa to Vespar. In her mind's eye, she could still clearly picture Logaar, the one that now stood before her.

"I can see that you recognize me," Logaar sneered, "I am touched." He reached out and used one claw to push her chin up forcing her to look at him. "It is good to see you again, Princess. You have grown much since I last saw you."

Kayliss jerked her head to the side, freeing her chin from Logaar's claw, and did her best to ignore the Gordanian, focusing instead on her brother. "Dexor, I know that you vant the throne, but I did not know that the hunger for power robbed you of any good sense. You know how the Gordanians vork, they vill betray you and take our planet from us."

Dexor smiled evilly at his sister. "And vaht makes you think that it is Shavar that I vant? Besides, they vill not take it but simply return it to Gordanian occupation, vith myself as administrator, not only of Shavar, but Tamaran, and Earth as vell." Dexor moved closer so that he was eye to eye with Kayliss. "I vill enjoy having both you and Koriand'r as my personal slaves. To Logaar I vill give your precious Robin to repay for his humiliation of Trogaar."

Kayliss gave her brother a frosty glare, "You are insane. But it is no matter, you vill not see your plans bear fruit. I vill be rescued."

Dexor smiled evilly. "Ve are very secure here. Rescue is impossible," he said, then was startled when an alarm sounded.

"Highness," a bridge officer called out. "The LUAND'R has also broken avay from it's fleet and is taking station vith the VELERATHON."

"That does not surprise me," Feytirnara said. "Evidently, there are factions in both our sides that do not vish the treaty to go through." He nodded toward Robin and the others. " May Keysah vatch over you, and may you bring my daughter back safely," he said.

Robin nodded, and he and the others left the bridge of the VELORUM, Robin snapping out orders as they walked.

"Raven, I'll need you to teleport us aboard the VELERATHON. Ryma, Starfire and myself will rescue Kayliss, while you take Cyborg and Beast Boy aboard the LUAND'R and do what you can to disable her, and return her to Nie'l's command."

"How will you get back off the VELERATHON?" Raven asked.

"With Ryma's knowledge of the ship, we'll fight our way to a transporter room."

Raven sighed softly, not liking the last part of Robin's plan, but not about to argue with him right now. "Alright," she said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted and they were all enveloped in black energy and vanished.

A moment later, aboard the VELORUM, a dark bubble phased up from the floor of an empty corridor. It then dissolved to reveal the Teen Titans, along with Ryma.

"I know someone aboard the LUAND'R that I can trust to help us," Raven said. "He's in the engineering section."

"Good," Robin said. "Get him together with Cyborg and disable the LUAND'R, but make sure they can control the ship to keep it from crashing onto the Earth."

"Gotcha," Cyborg said, and Raven teleported them away.

"Which way?" Robin asked Ryma.

Ryma looked at the identification plate on a nearby door. "This vay," he said and started leading them down a long corridor. "If ve meet anyvon, attack immediately, do not give them the chance to raise the alarm."

Robin and Starfire nodded their heads, and they headed down the corridor with Starfire about a step or two behind the men. They were just short of an intersection when they stopped dead as three Shavari warriors came around the corner.

Before either Robin or Ryma could react, a lavender blur passed between them. One of the warriors fell victim of a star-bolt charged right cross while the second went down after a sweeping kick to his jaw. The third almost moved fast enough to the communications panel on the wall, but Starfire rammed her shoulder into the warriors back, slamming him into the wall, his head leaving a fair sized dent.

Starfire turned back to the others, dusting her hands off as she did so. Robin and Ryma exchanged a stunned look, then looked back at Starfire after Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Star!" Robin called out when he saw a fourth warrior round the corner.

Just as the new arrival pressed a button on the panel, Starfire grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the corridor, where his body made a very impressive dent in the wall.

As the alarm sounded, Ryma crossed over to the panel and quickly entered a series of digits into the number pad, and the alarm was silenced.

"Ve must move, and quickly," he said. "Other varriors vill be coming to check the alarm."

They quickly dragged the warriors into a nearby room and Ryma destroyed the locking mechanism.

"What?" Starfire asked after Robin had given her an odd look a few times. "Did not Ryma say to attack at once?" she asked.

Robin nodded slightly and the continued on their way. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Starfire was silent for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Actually, yes. Yes I did."

Before Dexor could move, the alarm was silenced. He crossed over to the communications terminal and activated it. "Who silenced that alarm and vere vas it?"

"My Lord, section twelve, level six, port side," came the reply. "Silenced by the code of Kvano Norla."

"Is that varrior assigned to this vessel?"

"Yes, My Lord, she is in the engineering division, environmental controls section." the officer replied. "Ve have also dispatched a squad of varriors to double check."

"Very good," Dexor said, then signed off. "It may be best if you returned to your ship."

"You're right." Logaar said, then looked over at Kayliss. "I will return to continue this conversation, Kayliss."

When Logaar left the room, two warriors entered. "My Lord, the Captain sends his respects, and us to provide protection for you," one of them said.

"He suspects something?"

"Yes, My Lord. Kvano Norla was off duty, and her quarters are near vhere the alert vas sounded. In response to the captains questions, she states that she vas adjusting some of the electronics in her quarters vhen she accidentally triggered the alarm."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, My Lord, but vith a technician who is the level of Norla, unlikely."

"I see," Dexor said then turned toward Kayliss. "So, sister, you vill tell me vhat plans you have made viht Koriand'r,"

"Plans? The only plans I made vith her vas to have her challenge me for Robin."

Kayliss was surprised by the speed and force behind the slap Dexor gave her.

"You take me for a fool? I know you have been plotting to get this treaty signed. Vhat agreements outside of the negotiations have you made?"

"Your dealing vith the Gordanians has branded you vorse than a fool. . ." Kayliss began, but cut off as Dexor slammed his fist into her unprotected stomach.

"You vill not speak to me in that manner. I does not matter that you are my sister."

As Kayliss struggled to get her breath back, she glared at her brother. "You vould not be so brave if I vas not shackled to this vall. Vhat is the matter; are you afraid to face me on more equal terms?"

"I am Prince Dexoranara, son of Feytiranara. I do not have to prove my courage to anyvone."

_'That is vere you are wrong, little brother. Shavari Voariors vill not follow you unless you **earn** their loyalty and respect.'_ Kayliss thought. She also realized that he wasn't going to release her as he moved to a cabinet built into the wall and opened it. Her eyes narrowed in anger when she saw what he had. "A gift from your reptilian friend I see."

Dexor held the staff up and looked at it closely. Three foot long and slightly tapered, it ended in a small, two prong fork. When Dexor pressed a small button a few inches from the butt, the forks glowed blue and a crackle like static electricity was heard.

"Yes. I see you recognize a pain stick. An interesting device, it causes varying levels of pain to the subject, but does not injure them," he looked over at Kayliss. "I really do think you should consider telling me vhat I vant to know."

"I have already told you, there is. . .unnnggghhh!" Kayliss began, but cut off as Dexor pressed the forks of the pain stick against her side.

"That vas setting vone, the lowest setting, they get vorse as they get higher," Dexor said, then moved closer, the glow getting brighter.

"Ve must go faster," Ryma said as they watched yet another patrol go out of sight around a corner.

"If we do we will surely be captured by one of those patrols," Starfire said. "We can not risk being detected either. We can not fight the entire crew."

Under different circumstances, Robin would have smiled softly at Ryma's growl of frustration. "You are correct, of course, Highness, but that does not mean I have to like it."

"Ok, it's clear," Robin said and they moved down the corridor. "How do you know where she's being held?"

"As you know, Shavari vomen are telepathic," he replied. "Vhen they marry, there is a short ceremony during vich their mind is linked to their husband's."

"Much like our sharing of a Shinrah Crystal," Starfire said.

"I do not know vhat you are talking about, but I am concerned as I do not feel her presence as strongly as I have been," Ryma explained. "It is almost as if. . .arrgghh!" Ryma began then cut off with a painful groan as he almost collapsed. "Unngghh, by the ancients vaht is happening to her?"

"Only you can answer that, Ryma," Robin said, putting his hands on Ryma's shoulders, and looking him in the eyes. "Concentrate. Focus your thoughts on her."

Ryma realized that Robin was speaking from experience. He nodded, then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "She. . .she is shackled to a vall, and Dexor is interrogating her. He is convinced that Kayliss and Koriand'r have been plotting something, and he is not believing her vhen she says there is no plot. He is holding something in his hands. A pole of some type that ends in a two pronged fork that is glowing blue. He coming closer, moving the end of the pole to touch her side."

Ryma's description of events was cut off and Starfire shoved him roughly against a wall.

"Vhat did you. . .unnnggghh!" he began but cut off as another wave of pain coursed through him.

"My apologies, Ryma, but from your description I recognized a Gordanian pain stick. If you had remained so tightly focused on Kayliss, the effect would have been much worse. I had to break your concentration."

Ryma nodded as he got back to his feet. "If that vas reduced, I thank you. Dexor is not alone. There are two other varrioirs with him, to provide protection against us."

"Right," Robin said. "Starfire, Ryma and I will take on Dexor and one of the guards. You are to ignore the other guard, free Kayliss and get her to safety."

"I will not leave you to face uneven odds." Starfire protested.

"Robin's plan is sound, Highness. Dexor only has something to bargain vith as long as he holds Kayliss. Vithout her, he has nothing to force his father into recognizing his claim to the throne."

Starfire opened her mouth to argue, but realized that Robin and Ryma were right. "Then let us get to her quickly. Maybe she will be able to turn the odds into our favor."

Robin watched Starfire stride down the corridor to check the next intersection, then looked over at Ryma who gave a slight shake of his head.

"Kayliss vill not be in any condition to aid in her rescue," he said softly. "She vill not even be able to leave the room vithout assistance.

Robin nodded grimly, then they both headed to where Starfire stood waving them on.

"Looks clear," Raven said softly after she, Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared in an empty corridor aboard the LUAND'R.

Cyborg consulted a display on his wrist. "Engineering should be this way," he whispered.

"Shavota, cutanera," a deep male voice said from behind them, freezing them in mid-step. "I am most relieved to see you well, Beast Boy."

Cyborg was the first to relax, once he translated them being greeted as friends. They turned slowly and Raven found herself looking at the same warrior that she met outside of Beast Boy's healing room.

"Captain Selto'n, if I'm not mistaken," Raven said.

The big Tamaranean smiled broadly as he nodded. "I had my suspicions that Koriand'r would not let this vessel be rogue for long," he said as he stepped around them. "This is one of three places that you could have come aboard without being seen." He turned and motioned for them to follow him. As the walked he pulled out a small communicator. "Plasma conduit three five one is clear and aligned," he said into it.

"Understood, Captain, proceeding with test."

"Not all the warriors aboard are set against the Emperor," Selto'n said as they entered a lift. The doors shut, and he keyed in a series of numbers into a keypad, activating the lift. After a moment, it started moving. "Those warriors that made their loyalty show are currently in holding cells. Fortunately, those in Engineering were wise enough to play along and are free to act." The lift came to a stop, and they left it and started walking down a corridor. After they had gone a few feet, everything went black until Selto'n ignited a star bolt in his hand. "The ones in the cells are now free to join us."

They stopped at a door, and Selto'n opened an access panel and pulled a lever, manually opening the door. The room they stepped into was brightly lit with emergency lamps and several warriors saluted Selto'n as he entered.

"All is in readiness, Captain," one of them said, stepping forward. "We have control of all systems, and have sealed off areas that have the largest concentration of rogue warriors. Environmental controls on the bridge have been cut off, as has life support. The Admiral is on the intercom for you."

"Admiral Stor'n, this is Captain Selto'n."

"You will return control to the bridge and restore life support, Selto'n; that is an order."

"You will return control of this vessel to warriors that are loyal to the Emperor then?"

"This vessel is under my command. You will follow my orders."

"Admiral, if you do not release control of this vessel to warriors loyal to the emperor voluntarily in about an hour there will be no one conscious on the bridge to resist us taking it."

"This is mutiny!"

"Perhaps, Admiral, but that is a far lesser charge than treason. I can wait the hour, Admiral; it is your choice." Selto'n switched the intercom off, and turned to Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. "There is nothing he can do; all controls on the bridge have been severed and ships operations are being handled here. In an hour, possibly less, the outcome will be certain. While we wait, I shall give you a tour of Engineering."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Kayliss sagged against her bonds and shook her head, as much to try to shake the sweat from her eyes as to try to think through the haze of pain. She hung there panting for a moment, and almost let herself slip into unconsciousness.

"Come now, sister," Dexor crooned, bringing her back to full awareness of her surroundings. "Tell me vhat I vant to know and I vill stop."

"By Keysha, Dexor, I can not tell you that vich does not exist," she panted. "The only thing that Koriand'r and I made any plans about vas stopping my marriage to Robin." She struggled weakly against her bonds, then looked at her brother. "Dexor, have you no feelings for me? We are family; I am your sister."

"Oh yes, I do have feelings for you," Dexor replied with a soft smile –- a smile that changed to an expression of hatred. "You, and Charees! The pampered, favored ones," he spat. "Given everything you vanted denied nothing, never able to do wrong in mother and father's eyes. All I got vas your leftovers. Then the Okarran varlords chose you over me to accompany Charees to the trials. It is I who should be in line for the throne, not you. Shavar has had an emperor for over five hundred years, then mother has Charees and you before she gave father a son to carry on the tradition. Females do not have the proper attitude to rule. They are not ruthless enough, not villing to do what must be done."

"A ruler must have compassion for their people and keep their best interests at heart," Kayliss argued. "Othervise they are nothing more than a tyrant."

"Compassion," Dexor said derisively. "It vas compassion that caused Charees to put herself between you and a bomb on Thespar, and vhat did it get her?"

"She sacrificed herself when she saw that she vas the only vone who could shield me from the blast," Kayliss said. "I vould have done the same for her or anyone else in our party, and even vould for you."

Dexor laughed, "That is vhat I mean. I am of the royal family. It is the place of others to protect me, not mine to protect them. Charees threw her life avay for nothing."

Dexor did not see the expression of surprise and enlightenment on the face of one of the two warriors that were there, but Kayliss did, and it gave her hope.

Dexor chuckled evilly when he touched the pain stick to the wall beside Kayliss and she flinched at the loud snap of the energy grounding out.

"Father will show no mercy when he learns of this." Kayliss said.

"Father vill not learn of this, I promise you," Dexor replied, then gave his sister an evil smirk. "Imagine his reaction, though, vhen your body is discovered in a secluded place on Earth. I would not vish to be Koriand'r or Robin then. Father vill be absolutely furious. He vill declare var on this planet, and the Tamaraneans vill step in to defend it, destroying the treaty. Our fleets vill be so busy fighting each other that they vill not notice Logaar's ships until it is too late. They vill target the VELORUM first, and vonce it is destroyed, taking mother and father vith it, I vill step forward vith a peace treaty, giving Shavar, Tamaran, and Earth over to the Gordanians, vith me as ruler of Shavar, and overseer of the other two planets."

"You monster!" Kayliss shouted. "You vould not only kill our parents, but hundreds of Shavari's as vell to satisfy your hunger for power?"

"A small enough price to pay," Dexor said dismissively. "I vill be master over three star systems."

Kayliss saw the angry expression pass over the same warrior's face, and she knew she had at least one ally against her brother's mad scheme. Their eyes locked and he gave her a barely perceptible nod.

Their contact was broken when Dexor touched the pain stick to Kayliss's side, holding it there. Kayliss ground her teeth together, but could not stop the scream that was ripped from her throat. After a moment, Dexor withdrew the device, and Kayliss sagged into unconsciousness.

"My Lord, enough," the warrior now on Kayliss's side protested when Dexor went to touch the stick to Kayliss again. "She is unconscious and won't feel any more pain."

After a moment, Dexor backed away from his sister and switched the pain stick off. "I vill allow your protest for now," he said. "I vill enjoy vhen she avakens. I vish to see vhat the last three settings vill do to her."

Just then, there was a scream of tortured metal, and the door crashed inward followed by Robin, Ryma and Starfire.

"Dexor is mine!" Ryma shouted as he ran toward him drawing his sword. Robin nodded, knowing how he would have felt if Starfire wasw in Kayliss's position, and headed toward the nearest warrior, his staff at the ready.

Keeping to the plan, Starfire flew directly toward where Kayliss was shackled to the wall. As she landed, she charged up a star bolt in her right hand and faced the warrior that stood there. She was surprised to see that he held his hands in a non-hostile manner and had not drawn his sword.

"I do not vish to fight you," he said. "In fact, I vish to aid you in your rescue attempt." He sighed in relief when Starfire cooled her star bolt, and he quickly typed a string of characters into a small keypad on the wall. With a loud click, Kayliss's restraints opened, and Starfire had to react quickly to catch her. "Take her and go," the warrior said. "And know this; Dexor means to kill her, and turn Shavar, Tamaran, and Earth over to the Gordanians."

"I thank you for both your aid, and your information," Starfire said as she draped Kayliss's left arm over her shoulders and put her own right arm around Kayliss's waist. "I promise you, I shall get her to safety," she assured him as she took off. As she neared the door, she saw that the warrior Robin was fighting vanished, reappeared beside the door, and placed something silver over the tip of his left index finger. Rolling to her right, she placed herself between Kayliss and the warrior.

The warrior made a lunge, aiming for Kayliss's shoulder, but Starfire's rolling and Robin slamming his staff into his back ruined his aim, and the barb sank deep into Starfire's upper arm.

Robin wondered what the device injected Starfire with, but had no time to dwell on it, as the warrior turned his attention back to him, and Robin had to concentrate on countering his attack.

Starfire, on the other hand, had to concentrate to keep aloft. Her entire left arm was going numb, with the exception of where the finger cap was still stuck into her arm. Not knowing where she was going, she landed and quickly went into a room, stumbling as she went. Seeing that the room was empty, and appeared to be some kind of conference room, Starfire tried to gently lay Kayliss on the floor. She was glad the the Shavari Princess was unconscious, as her landing on the floor was none too gentle, and Starfire herself staggered to one side and fell.

_'X Hal, what was in this thing?'_ Starfire thought as she found that not only did she have trouble controlling her arms and legs, her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. She managed to get her communicator out, but found that she couldn't speak. Without being able to speak, she knew that left only two people she could communicate with, and Robin was too busy to distract.

_'Raven. Shalay'fa, I am in desperate need of your assistance,'_ she called through her bond with Raven.

. . .and this is the central core where the matter and anti matter are combined and the energy focused through the crystals," Selto'n said as he guided Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg around the main section of Engineering.

"May I ask you something, Captain?"

"Certainly, Titan Raven."

"How will keeping fresh air from the bridge knock out the crew up there?"

Selto'n looked confused. "Do you not need air to breathe?"

"Yes, but I'm not Tamaranean. Starfire has been in space, without a space suit."

Selto'n stroked his beard for a moment. "Yes, that is correct, but she did not do so for a long period." He crossed over to a control panel and tabbed some buttons, changing the display. "As you can see, the air on the bridge is far thinner than you could survive in."

"Perhaps it would be faster if we flooded the bridge and areas where the other disloyal warriors are with wistona gas," a warrior suggested.

"Indeed," Selto'n said, "Make the appropriate adjustments."

"As you command, Captain," The warrior said and started tabbing controls.

"No. Stop," Raven said, and the warrior was encased in her energy and levitated back away from the panel.

"Rae, what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's not planning on gassing the disloyal warriors, but those of us here, and elsewhere on the ship that are on Nie'l's side."

"It is as she said, Captain, the controls are almost set to release the wistona gas in here and other key areas, while returning control to life support, and operations to the bridge," another warrior reported, looking at the panel.

"We are in your debt," Selto'n said, giving Raven a slight bow. "Can you tell if there are others who would betray us?"

Raven nodded, and the rest of the engineering crew was lined up as Raven went slowly up the line, then back down. "All clear," she said, then looked sharply back at the crew. "Except for him," she added, indicating one of them. "I wasn't certain, but your feeling of relief gave you away."

The warrior in question made a lunge for the control panel, but several others held him back, and quickly had him restrained.

"Captain Selto'n, this is Captain Tani'a," a voice over the intercom said. "We have secured the bridge."

"Understood, Captain," Selto'n said when he activated the viewer and saw Captain Tani'a on the screen. In the background, her warriors could be seen tying up Admiral Stor'n and the others. Selto'n nodded to one of the Engineering crew, and they both started tabbing commands into their consoles. "Life support and operational control now restored, Captain. How is the Emperor?"

"I am well, captain," Nie'l replied coming on the screen. Selto'n noted the bruise on his jaw and the beginning of a black eye. "However, I can not say the same for the warrior that tried to imprison me when I came aboard, nor for Kim'r when I see her next," he added, his eyes narrowing in anger. "It was at her suggestion that I made the LUAND'R my flagship. She will have to prove to both myself and, I am certain, my mother that she was not part of this conspiracy."

Selto'n nodded slightly. He was aware that there had been a large number of warriors aboard the LUAND'R that did not support Nie'l, but he was still dissapoined that Nie'l hadn't made the LUAND'R his flagship.

"I will also remember your loyalty and actions today, Captain, and those of the others loyal to me."

"Thank you, my Lord, but we were simply doing our duty."

Just then, Raven gasped and grabbed her left shoulder.

"What is it, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, taking her hand in his.

"It's Starfire," she replied. "She. . ." she began, but cut off when she heard Starfire's call for help in her mind. "She needs my help."

"I assure you, your friends will be safe," Selto'n said. "You must go to the aid of the Empress."

"Yeah, Raven, things are secure here; we've got it covered," Cyborg said.

"Right," Raven muttered, then vanished.

A moment later, Raven appeared by Kayliss and Starfire.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

_'I have been poisoned with something,**'**_ Starfire replied through their bond. _'I cannot speak or see very well, We must get off this ship and to safety. Ryma is leading Robin to a transporter chamber right now. I would assist you, but . . .I. . ."_

"Starfire?" Raven called softly when Starfire's mental voice trailed off, and she went limp. "Great," she muttered, then centered herself and concentrated on the medical section of the tower. Just as they vanished, the door opened and several Shavari warriors charged into the room with Dexor at their head.

"You vill not escape me for long sister, I swear it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Robin barely dodged the sword stroke thrown at him, and he shifted his concentration back to fighting. Unlike his opponent, Robin had no desire to kill, so instead of his sword, he was using his staff. On the other hand, he noticed that Ryma was simply furious as he attacked Dexor, and their swords rang with the force of their blows.

"Even if you defeat us, you vill not escape," the warrior that Robin fought said, then threw a dagger at a panel on the wall. There was a shower of sparks, and an alarm sounded. One that Robin recognized as the intruder alarm.

"Shokah Ryma, ve must flee!" the warrior that helped Starfire called out. "Nival is correct; ve may defeat him and the prince, but ve cannot evade or defeat the entire ship's crew."

Robin was surprised when that warrior suddenly vanished, then appeared beside Nival. "This fighting must end now," he said, then grabbed Nival, and threw him into Dexor and they went down in a tangle of limbs. "Now, Shokah!" he cried. "I know how you vish to avenge the princess, but to do so now vould mean our deaths."

Ryma glared at where Dexor and Nival were struggling to untangle themselves, then savagely thrust his sword into it's scabbard. "You are correct, Hivis; ve must escape. Come, Robin, I vill take us to a transporter room, and get us off this ship."

Both Robin and Ryma were surprised when Hivis dropped to his left knee, and offered the hilt of his sword to Ryma.

"Highness, I offer my service and my life to you and the princess."

Ryma nodded as he took the sword and touched that blade to Hivis's right shoulder. "You have proven yourself to me, Hivis, and I accept your service, and your life," he said. "Now ve must go."

Robin followed a few steps behind Ryma and Hivis as they ran through the corridors of the VELERATHON, then entered a room that Robin immediately recognized as a transporter room.

"I do not vish to complain, Highness, but ve should have met at least vone patrol on the vay here," Hivis said.

"I agree, Hivis, but I do not question good fortune," Ryma said as he tabbed commands in to the console, then slammed his fist in it with a curse.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Ve can not transport off the ship," Ryma replied. "They have their protective shields up."

"Then ve are doomed," Hivis said, then drew his sword. "But ve vill not go down vithout a fight."

"There may be another vay," Ryma said. "It is something that our scientists have been looking into. The problem is, is that I do not know vhat they have discovered. It is risky, but I might be able to get us to Titans Tower."

Hivis looked at Ryma for a moment, then his face registered his understanding. "Yes, Highness, ve must try, I vill assist you."

Robin watched as the two concentrated for a moment, then stepped over to them when Ryma motioned his closer with his hand.

Ryma put one hand on Hivis's shoulder, and the other on Robin's and concentrated a moment longer. "And, ve go," he said softly, and Robin felt the slight chill that he did when Raven teleported them somewhere. Almost instantly he saw that Ryma had been successful, and they materialized in the hallway just outside the medical section of the tower.

"Ryma!" Robin cried out in alarm as the Shavari warrior sagged to his knees, panting heavily.

"I. . .vill be. . .alright. . .Robin," Ryma panted. "I have never tried to teleport so far, or vith someone else," he explained, already getting his breath back. He stood slowly, and put a hand on the wall to steady himself. "It vas something of a strain."

Hivis gave a small groan. "You have a gift for understatement, Highness."

Robin chuckled softly at Ryma's shocked look at being addressed as highness. "You married into the Shavari Royal Family, Ryma, as I did into Tamaran's."

"That vill take some getting used to," Ryma said, then took a deep breath as he moved away from the wall. "I do not know about you, Robin, but I vish to check on Kayliss."

Robin nodded and led Ryma into the medical section where Starfire and Kayliss were.

For some time, Starfire was aware of her surroundings. She could hear, but could not open her eyes or speak. Shortly after Raven had brought her to the Tower, she began fading in and out of consciousness, and she took solace in the fact that the voices she was hearing were those of her friends. She was also glad to hear that Robin and Ryma had managed to find a way off the VELERATHON.

"Kayliss will be fine, Ryma; she just needs to rest," Cyborg's voice said. "I just hope we can identify what Star's been poisoned with before. . ." he added his voice trailing off as Starfire sank into unconsciousness.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she did know that she felt somewhat better. Her stomachs had ceased feeling like they wanted to turn themselves inside out, and her head wasn't pounding so badly.

"I think it's working, Cyborg," she heard Robin say. "She's feeling a little better, and starting to wake up."

"Yeah, her pulse rate, and blood pressure are coming back up too," Cyborg replied, his relief very evident in his voice.

If anything else was said, Starfire didn't hear it as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Cyborg turned from the monitors and looked over at the warrior standing beside Ryma. "It's a good thing you were able to tell us some of Dexor's plans, Hivis," he said. "It kept me from wasting my time looking for an unearthly poison."

"I am very glad that I vas able to help," Hivis said, "but I do not understand how my telling you that the prince planned on having the princess's body found on Earth helped."

"From what you told us, Dexor planned to have Earth blamed for her death," Robin said. "It wouldn't make sense to poison her with something that doesn't belong on Earth."

"No adult from Earth would eat the berries of the nightshade plant, but someone not from Earth might," Cyborg added. "and with it being an earthly poison we were able to treat it better and faster."

Starfire heard herself moan softly as she regained consciousness again, and she managed to get her eyelids to cooperate and open. She wasn't surprised to find herself in the Tower's medical section; however, she was surprised to find herself looking at Kayliss and not Robin.

"It is good to see you avake, Koriand'r," Kayliss said.

"I must have been unconscious for some time if Robin is not here," Starfire managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper and very raspy. She saw Kayliss's eyes shift so that she was now looking over her to the other side of the bed.

"I'm here, Kori," Robin said, and she heard him stand behind her. A moment later he stepped into her line of sight. "and I'm also very glad to see you awake. It was touch and go there for a while, but you pulled through," he said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. He gave Kayliss a look, then nodded as he straightened up. "And you're right; you've been out for a while, three days. I'll go let the others know you're awake."

Starfire watched as Robin walked away and left the room. "That is odd. He could have used the intercom to call them or his communicator," she said.

"That is because I have asked him to allow me to speak to you in private," Kayliss said, then leaned in closer and put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Koriand'r, Varrior and Empress of Tamaran, I owe you my life," she said, then lowered her eyes. "And this is a debt I do not know how I vill repay."

Starfire found that she had to concentrate to get her arm to move, but she managed to put her hand on Kayliss's shoulder. "Do not worry about it," she said. "I do not consider it a debt." She smiled softly at the confusion on Kayliss's face. "I have learned that between friends, such a debt does not exist."

Kayliss's confusion quickly changed to surprise. "You still consider me your friend?" she asked. "Even after my trying to take Robin from you, and vhat I did to you during the challenge?"

Starfire chuckled softly, causing Kayliss to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It was you that reminded me of my ability to challenge you for the right to marry Robin," Starfire said. "and I am embarrassed to say that I had forgotten." She paused for a moment, "As to your conduct during the challenge; while I can not say that I agree with it, I do understand it."

Kayliss could not have looked more stunned if Starfire had just told her that she was secretly in love with Beast Boy. "But. . .but I. . .I invaded your mind. Made you believe that I was actually going to take Robin from you."

"Which was the truth at the time; was it not?" Starfire reasoned. "What would you have done had I lost the challenge?"

Kayliss stopped to think about that for a moment, then smiled softly at Starfire. "You are correct. I vould have taken Robin as my husband. I realize now, that I vould have regretted it as it vould have cost me Ryma," her smile faded slightly. "You do know, that if it vere not for Liand'r, and my marriage to Ryma, I vould challenge you for Robin, yes?"

Starfire nodded, "And I am not certain that I would be victorious again."

Kayliss nodded, accepting Starfire's comment. "You say that you understand my actions during the challenge," she said. "Explain."

"We are very much alike," Starfire said. "We are both proud warriors first and foremost, and only members of a royal family by an accident of birth. Losing any kind of challenge or battle is difficult for us. No matter the circumstances, we will both do our best to win. Because of that, I am also not surprised that you are attracted to Robin. He is very much like Ryma."

Kayliss lowered her voice so it was just above a whisper. "It is not simply that he is such a dedicated, and honorable warrior," she said. "He is a devoted friend, and a natural leader as vell." She lowered her voice a little more. "I can only imagine how he is as a husband."

"And that is all you will ever do," Starfire said, and they both broke out laughing.

"Dude, why aren't you in with Starfire?" Beast Boy asked when he saw Robin enter the common room.

"Star just woke up, and Kayliss wanted to talk to her for a moment, alone," Robin replied, as he got a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with milk.

"Alien warrior chicks doing girl talk," Beast Boy said with a chuckle. "I wonder what they talk about."

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment, and Beast Boy knew he was using the bond he had with Starfire. He was surprised at Robin's soft smile and suppressed chuckle.

"You'd be surprised Beast Boy," he said, then turned one of the two non-Titans in the room. "I'm sure you've got some tests you want to run, Doctor Benson."

"Yes, I do," the brunette said. "I'll let you know when you can come see her."

Robin nodded and watched the brunette leave the room.

"Robin, I vish to thank you."

Robin looked over and found that Ryma had walked up to him. "As I'm sure Starfire has told Kayliss, there is nothing to thank me or us for," he said. "You are our friends, and you needed our help."

Ryma smiled softly, "You are right, Kayliss has given her thanks to Koriand'r, and vas most surprised vhen she learned that she is thought of as a friend. But that is not vhat I vish to thank you for. It is for you helping me deal vith the bond I now share vith Kay. May I ask how you are so knowledgeable?"

"This is a Shinrah crystal," Robin said taking it out from under his shirt. "According to Tamaranean legend, if two people who love each other each have a half of the whole crystal, they will have a mental bond between them, sharing each others thoughts and feelings. Starfire presented this to me about three years ago when she accepted me as her shalocfa. It hasn't always been easy, but we have become. . . used to being inside each other's head."

Ryma snapped his fingers, as he realized something. "So that is how Raven knew to link your minds vhen Koriand'r vas bitten by the vithra. Something like that has happened before?"

Robin nodded, and that was the sum of his reply.

"I understand your not vanting to discuss it," Ryma said. "That you are villing and trust each other enough to do something like that is proof of your love for each other. I vould do the same for Kay, no matter the danger to myself."

Robin thought back to the times that he had used his bond with Starfire to help her, and the times she had returned the favor.

"What is it?" Ryma asked when he noticed Robin's sudden frown.

"I'm not sure," he replied, then looked over at Raven. "Is she blocking you, Raven?"

"No, and I don't know why she's blocking you," Raven replied.

"What did you do to tick her off this time, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, earning himself a sharp glance from Raven.

"Raven?" Robin prodded.

"Garfield is right, she **is** angry at you for something, but I don't know what."

Just then, the doors to the common room opened and Kayliss and doctor Benson walked in, followed by Starfire who was floating instead of walking. Everyone in the room could see that she was angry about something.

"Kori, what is it? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

If Robin had not been so focused on Starfire, he might have noticed the soft smile that quickly played across Raven's face.

"Tell me, Robin, are you happy in our marriage, or do you feel trapped in it?" Starfire demanded angrily.

"Kori, I. . . trapped? What? Where?" Robin stammered, obviously at a loss and confused. He moved over to be closer to Starfire, but she simply floated back out of his reach. "Star, where did you get that idea?"

"Is that not what this says?" Starfire replied, tossing a sheet of paper in his direction. "Read it aloud, so the others will know that I am not crazy, or imagining things."

"Kori, you don't understand," Robin said, then sighed softly at her glare and cleared his throat. "The bird seeks to flee," he read. "But is held fast trembling, by the shining Star."

"I found that in a drawer in your computer desk," Starfire said, "While I was looking for some paper to write down Doctor Linda Benson's instructions for my recovery."

Robin looked up from the paper and saw the astonished looks on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. Raven, as usual, kept her expression blank. "Kori, I. . ."

"It is obvious to me that you are the bird, and I am the star," Starfire said. "Do I intimidate you so much that you wanted to leave me, but feared what I might do?"

"No, Kori. . . Kori, I wrote this not long after we formed the Titans," Robin said. "I was confused and. . . frightened at what I was starting to feel for you. Feelings that went against what Batman taught me about relationships with team mates. With Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven I only had feelings of friendship, but with you. . ." he said and trailed off.

"With me, what?"

Robin finally managed to get close enough to touch her, and he reached up and brushed his fingers over her cheek then took her hands in his, he eyes locked with hers. "With you I felt more, much more. For the first time in a very long time I felt as though I didn't have any control over things. For the good of the team, and trying to keep with what Batman taught me, I tried to keep my distance, but the more I tried, the more I felt drawn to you, and then. . . you. . . you got hurt. Badly. Kori, what I did to Benny the Dart and the others wasn't a fraction of what I wanted to do to them, but I knew I had to hold back because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye again because I had crossed the line and become like them."

He released her hands and backed up a step, holding up the paper. "This is a haiku, it's an ancient form of poetry from Japan," he explained. "It was the best way I could think of to put my feelings, then, into words," he looked back at her. "Star, I love you, you know that, and because I know you love me too, I know that you would never hurt me."

They stood there for a moment, then Robin drew her into a hug until Cyborg clearing his throat shattered the moment.

"Umm, if you will excuse me, I wish to go and shower," Starfire said, blushing slightly, then left, Kayliss quickly following.

"Koriand'r, are you not going to claim your revenge?" Kayliss asked after they had gone a short distance down the hall.

Starfire stopped and looked at Kayliss, then down the hall toward the common room. "I know that was my intention, to tease Robin back for the teasing he did to me while we visited Beast Boy at the hospital, but his reaction was not what I expected," She paused for a moment, then went on. "Robin has never been. . .forthcoming in expressing his feelings. Not long ago, he thanked me for helping him with that. With what just happened I have been far more successful that I imagined."

"He vould not have told you such things before?"

"To me, yes, but in private, not in front of anyone else."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

"Dude, who are you and what have you done with Robin?" Beast Boy asked taking a fighting stance.

Robin chuckled. "It's me, Beast Boy," he said, then shrugged. "I guess Starfire's trying to get me to loosen up finally worked."

"I'll say," Cyborg said with a laugh. "that was some performance."

"It took Starfire by surprise," Raven said. "You know she wasn't really mad at you? She was faking it."

"She was? Why?"

Raven thought for a moment, the decided to fill Robin in. "Remember when you teased her with your comments on how attractive that Russian doctor was, when Beast Boy was in the hospital?"

"Yeah,"

"Well she found the haiku like she said, but she was going to use it to tease you a little. She knows you don't feel trapped by her."

"Vhat I do not understand is how she vas able to fool you vith her fake anger," Ryma said. "Vhat of you bond vith her?"

Robin thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know how it is for you and Kayliss, but neither Starfire or I are natural telepaths. Without concentrating on our bond all I can. . .feel I guess would be the word for it, is her presence in my mind. It's not until she feels something strongly that I pick up on it. If you remember, I asked Raven if Starfire was blocking her bond, not what upset her."

Cyborg chuckled, "Robin, this is Starfire we're talkin' about."

"Yes, Robin, Tamaraneans feel all their emotions strongly."

"True," Robin conceded, "but let something happen to Nie'l or Liand'r and I'll pick up on her anger and other feelings in an heartbeat."

Ryma smiled softly at how Robin neatly avoided saying the Starfire would feel fear in that situation and how it was one of the 'other feelings' that he'd pick up on.

It was a while later. Starfire had come back from her shower, Ryma and Kayliss had returned to the VELORUM, and the Titans were putting the finishing touches to their pizzas. They all looked up as the doors opened.

"Ah, good. I was hoping that I would find you here," Chr's said. "Shel'b has duty standing guard outside the Emperor's quarters, and I found myself getting bored aboard ship."

"Dude! You're so in luck!" Beast Boy cried, "Tonight is movie night!"

Chr's raised an eyebrow and turned toward Starfire. "Movie night, my lady?"

"It is a most interesting form of entertainment, Captain," Starfire told him, and a few moments later they were all seated in front of the giant TV. Cyborg took the middle of the couch with Robin on his left with Starfire, and Beast Boy was to his right with Raven, not quite as close as Starfire was to Robin. Chr's was seated beside Starfire.

"So this is not a depiction of real events?" Chr's asked a short time into the movie.

"That is correct," Starfire whispered back. "The people are actors and the subject of the story is fictional," she added as she handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"I see," Chr's said as he took a handful of popcorn.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as the handful dropped from Chr's's hand and back into the bowl. He quickly moved and caught the bowl as it slipped from Chr's's now trembling hand.

"Chr's what is it?" Raven asked, kneeling in front of him. "What has happened to Shel'b?"

"Raven?" Robin asked as he looked over at Chr's.

"It's the look on his face," Raven explained. "It's just like the one you or Starfire gets when something happens to the other."

Chr's blinked a couple of times, then stood abruptly, accidentally knocking Raven back so she landed hard on her rump. "Shel, what is. . ." he began then shook his head as if to clear it.

Robin watched, knowing what was coming next when Chr's used trembling hands to pull his Shinrah Crystal from beneath his tunic. He was relieved to see it was red, not a dull gray in color. "Captain, report!" he snapped.

The harshness of Robin's command had its effect, and Chr's's eyes snapped into focus. "Raven is correct," he said. "Shel'b has been somehow rendered unconscious, but not as the result of a battle."

"Nie'l!" Starfire gasped. "She has been neutralized so that someone could get to him!"

Robin took out his Tamaranean communicator and flipped it open. "LUAND'R, this is Rob'n, six to transport up."

"Acknowledged, energizing now," came the reply, and the sound of an alarm could be heard in the background.

"Lieutenant, report!" Robin snapped when they materialized aboard the LUAND'R.

"My Lord, the guard outside the Emperors quarters has been knocked out somehow, as has Kir'a who was with the Emperor, and he has been taken," the young woman behind the console for the transporter said. "The alarm is for us setting battle stations because of an unscheduled and unauthorized launching of a shuttle."

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted and he took the lead with Starfire and Chr's close on his heels and the others following. A short run and a lift ride later and they burst into a corridor a short distance from Nie'l's quarters where a few warriors were gathered.

"My Lady and Lord, I did not expect you to be here with Captain Chr's," one of the warriors said.

"It is alright, Captain Mik'l, we require no special considerations," Starfire said, as she and Robin went into the room. "Kir'a!" she cried when she saw her.

"Why hasn't a healer been called?" Robin demanded as he helped Starfire get Kir'a from where she sat on the floor to a place on the small couch in the room.

"Because I had demanded that all resources be put into finding Nie'l, my Lord," Kir'a said as she checked the cloth she was holding to her left cheek. It was almost soaked with her blood from a gash in her cheek. "This is not a serious injury and finding Nie'l is far more important than I am."

"What happened here, Kir'a?" Starfire asked. "What happened to Nie'l?"

Kir'a clearly heard the accusation in Starfire's voice. "My Lady, you cannot believe that I had anything to do with this."

"Kori," Robin said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kir'a, tell us what you can of what happened."

Kir'a swallowed and nodded. "Nie'l had asked me to bring a bottle of xanefa to him, so I went to the store room to get one, but Galfore stopped me before I entered the store room and gave me a bottle, telling me that Nie'l had informed him that I would be on my way to get one. I went to the galley and got a tray and two glasses and headed back to Nie'l. I met Shel'b at her post outside Nie'l's quarters, and she insisted that she taste the xanefa before the Emperor. I gave her half a glass, which she drank and said that it was quite delicious and I went inside. Nie'l poured a glass for each of us, and we sipped it as we talked."

"And," Starfire prompted sternly as Kir'a paused.

"We. . .we had just started on our second glass when the door opened and three warriors came in. Nie'l stood up and demanded to know what they were doing here, then swayed slightly before sitting back down then passing out. One of the warriors ordered the other two to take Nie'l, and I. . .I tried to stop them. I truly did, but I found that I could not think straight, and it was as if I was moving in slow motion. I managed to knock one of the warriors away from Nie'l, and hit the alarm, but the leader hit me, cutting my cheek and knocking me to the floor. I struggled to my feet, but did not go more than a step before I passed out."

Kir'a sat there for a moment, her head bowed. Robin put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Kir'a," he said softly, and her head snapped up, the tears visible on her cheeks.

"We **must** find him, my Lady," she half said half sobbed looking directly at Starfire and ignoring Robin. "I wish to be part of whatever team is assembled to retrieve him. To stop me from rescuing him will require my death in the attempt."

Starfire sighed softly, then pulled Kir'a to her feet. "First you will have that tended to by a healer," she said. "While you are doing that I will see what must be done to find him and return him here."

"Yes, my Lady," Kir'a said and was led from the room by Stev'n.

"Highness, I overheard what she said," Shel'b said from the doorway. "I do not know what happened in here after she came back with the xanefa, but my taking a half glass is correct. Shortly after I began to feel dizzy and my vision swam. I tried to reach the alarm, but collapsed before I could."

"As hard as this may be to believe, Highness, it appears as though Galfore may be behind this," Mik'l said softly.

Starfire crossed over to a small stand that was in one corner of the room. Robin saw that she lifted the crown from its stand. As she turned back to the assembled warriors, she placed it on herself.

"I am now the Grand Ruler of Tamaran," she announced. "Where is Galfore?"

Mik'l looked confused for a moment. "I do not know, Empress. I did not notice that he was not here until just now."

"That is allowable, since you were preoccupied with locating Nie'l," Starfire said. "He is to be found and brought to me here, now."

"Yes, my Lady, it shall be done," Mik'l said, snapping to attention and saluting before setting off, calling warriors to follow him and aid in the search.

"By X'Hal if he has had a hand in this I will see him placed into the deepest, coldest cell at Nekwar," Starfire muttered as she paced. She stopped for a moment when she saw Robin examining the low table in front of the couch. "It is our son that has been kidnapped," she almost shouted. "How can you be so calm?"

Robin sighed softly as he looked up. "Because losing my head won't help find Nie'l," he replied. _'And you're doing enough worrying for both of us,'_ he added through their bond. He moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him, Kori, and we'll bring him back safe."

Starfire concentrated for a moment, then felt the suppressed anger and worry beneath the calm front Robin was showing. "You are most correct, my love; my worry serves no purpose."

Robin gave her a lopsided grin. "I didn't say that, Star. It shows how much you love him," he told her, and could feel her trembling as he drew her into a hug.

"Such a tender scene. I had hoped you would be stronger than this, Koriand'r."

Robin released Starfire from their embrace, not missing that her trembling had changed to her shaking with suppressed rage.

"What role did you have in this, Galfore?" Starfire demanded, then gestured toward where Raven stood with Cyborg and Beast Boy. "And I advise you that I will know if you are not telling me the truth."

Glafore met her gaze. "I have no need to lie to you, Empress. I was the one who drugged the xanefa. It is in the best interests of Tamaran that you take and hold the throne."

"Where is he? As your Empress, I command you to tell me, now."

"Calm yourself, Koriand'r. He is safe. He is with a contingent of warriors aboard the VELERATHON."

"My Lady!" Mik'l gasped as Starfire's slap nearly knocked Galfore to the floor.

"You are either deluded or a fool, Galfore! The VELERATHON is controlled by Prince Dexor, and he is working with the Gordanians to prevent this treaty and enslave both Tamaran and Earth. Mik'l, Stev'n take this. . .person to the holding cells. He is to have contact with no one."

"You are not wise to have me as an enemy, Koriand'r, and I will have revenge for those insults."

"Those were not insults, Glafore, they were the truth," Starfire shot back, then went over to the communications console and typed in some commands. "This is a visual taken by the ROHA'N," she explained as the VELERATHON appeared on the screen. "You are, or were, a warrior of some standing, Glafore. What does that look like to you?"

Galfore looked at the screen. The VELERATHON was clearly visible, and her landing bays were almost centered in the frame. A small vessel could be seen leaving.

"No," he said softly.

"Yes, Galfore, that is a Gordanian shuttle. Its leaving the VELERATHON unchallenged tells us two things," Starfire said. "One, there is a Gordanian ship, SELAS class or larger in the sol system, and two, Dexor is working with them," she glared at her old mentor for a moment, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, and Robin could feel that she wanted to lash out at him. "Get him out of my sight," she snapped to Mik'l and Stev'n. "I do not want to hear anything about him, unless he is willing to tell me who else is involved in this plot," She turned her back to him. "To me, he no longer exists."

"Yes, my Lady," Mik'l said softly, and he and Stev'n lead Galfore away.

"My Lady, Galfore is correct; he is a powerful enemy," Kim'r said. She almost took a step back when Starfire whirled to face her, her eyes glowing softly.

"Would you care to join him, General? He is a traitor to Tamaran, and a disgrace to what it means to be a warrior! He is not an enemy of just myself, but all of Tamaran, as are those who side with him. Choose now, Kim'r, and choose well. Where do your loyalties lie?"

Kim'r dropped to her left knee, her head bowed. "As always, my Lady to the Grand Ruler, and the Royal Family."

Starfire nodded slightly then turned to the other warriors in the room. "Atemand'r, aside from your brother, are there any other warriors that you trust absolutely?"

"Yes. My Lady, several in fact."

"Good, contact them and have the prepare to accompany me to the VELERATHON. Nie'l will not be held hostage long."

"I am sorry, Empress Koriand'r, that vill not be possible."

"Feytiranara? What are you doing aboard the LUAND'R?" Starfire asked.

"I was meeting vith Galfore vhen things happened," he replied. "I can not allow your rescue attempt. The VELERATHON is a Shavari Varship, and as such is sovereign territory of Shavar. An armed group of Tamaraneans going aboard vould be an act of Var. I have spies aboard her, and I am satisfied that Nie'l is unharmed and safe."

"And if I choose to hold you until Nie'l is released?"

"That would also mean war, my Lady, and violate the safe conduct given to Feytiranara when he came aboard," Stormfire said. "I am sorry, sister, but he is beyond our reach at the moment."

Starfire took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, and Robin could feel how tightly she was reigning in her anger and frustration. "Very well, then," she said then turned toward the others in the room. "Leave us. I wish some time alone."

"As you command, Empress," Stormfire said, and he and the other warriors left.

"I guess we'll go back to the Tower," Cyborg said. "Robin?"

"I'll have myself beamed down in a minute," Robin replied. "You guys go on ahead."

"Right," Cyborg said and he and the other Titans left, and Robin caught the look Raven gave him, warning him to be careful.

When the door closed behind them, Robin turned to Starfire who was standing a few feet away. He could almost see her vibrating with the anger that was building inside her. "Kori. . ." he said softly and almost jumped when she gave a shout and slammed her fist into the wall, smashing through the metal and leaving a sizable hole in it.

"Do not comfort me with promises that all will be well, Robin. The one person in all the universe that I trust as much as I do you has betrayed me," Robin almost cringed as she gave a half laugh half sob, "X'Hal, how could I have been so stupid and blind? I have had more than ample warning that Glafore was not to be trusted any longer."

"Kori, he was like a father to you, and as you have told me, you have trusted him since even before you fully realized what that concept was."

"And I want so very much to be able to trust him still," Starfire said softly. "But I cannot, and I must face that no matter how much it hurts."

Robin went over to her and took her hands. "It **will** be alright, Starfire. We will get Nie'l back."

Starfire looked Robin in the eye, and was slightly startled to find that she indeed looked at his eyes, not his mask. She saw the determination in his eyes, and his compassion for her, and she felt her spirits rise. "And X'Hal help any who stand in our way." She looked around the room, and saw the empty glasses on the table, the bottle of xanefa had been gone when they arrived. "I do not wish to be away from Liand'r tonight, and I do not feel safe bringing her here; let us return to the Tower for the night."

Robin nodded and they headed for the transporter room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

Contrary to what Robin thought, Starfire didn't seem to have any trouble falling asleep. After taking some time to check some files on his computer he also went to bed.

Robin snapped awake. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he was aware that there was someone leaning over him as he lay in his bed. Giving no warning, he slammed his fist into the jaw of the intruder, knocking him back several steps. Rolling off the bed and reaching under the head of the bed, he grabbed the collapsed staff he kept there. In one fluid motion he extended it and slammed the end into the side of the intruder as he straightened up. He swung the staff around and slammed it into the back of his legs sweeping them out from under him. Continuing the motion he then smacked the intruder in the jaw knocking him out cold. The sound of his daughter babbling snapped Robin's attention to where the crib sat against the wall. "Put her down," he ordered, then used his staff to vault over the bed and place himself between the second intruder and the door. Grabbing a book from his computer table, he threw it against the button by the door that triggered the intruder alert. "I don't know who you are, but you are not leaving this room with her," he said as the lights came on and the alarm sounded.

Now that he had some light he could see that the second intruder was a female, but that was about all he could tell about her. She wore a skin tight gray one-piece outfit that covered her from head to toe, and with the exception of her eyes, her face was covered with a matching fabric. As he watched the woman slid a dagger from a boot sheath and held it to Liand'r's throat. "You harm her, and I promise you, you won't leave this room alive."

No sooner had Robin said that then the dagger was enveloped in black and simply vanished from the woman's grip. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted as she phased through the door. Liand'r was enveloped in her black energy and levitated over to Robin. Another wave of Raven's hand and the woman was held in place by her magic.

"Who are you, what have you done to Starfire, and why are you trying to kidnap our daughter?" Robin demanded.

Seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg enter the room through the door, the woman realized that her mission had failed as she could not defeat the entire team. Moving her hands slowly she undid whatever was keeping the cloth over her face, then pulled back her hood. "I surrender to you and your team, Highness," she said as she shook her hair free.

Robin was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing who the intruder was. "Shel'b?" he gasped, as he gently placed Liand'r back in her crib.

"Rivan, pe va. . ." Shel'b began but Robin cut her off.

"In English, Shel'b," he snapped. "I want everyone in this room to know why you betrayed us. We trusted you, called you our friend, and had you join us as a Titan."

Shel'b swallowed nervously. She glanced over at where her partner and husband, Chr's lay sprawled out on the floor. She knew the force of Robin's attacks, and knew that he would not be rising for some time. She looked back at Robin and saw the fury in his expression even with his mask hiding his eyes. She realized that by us he meant not only himself and Starfire, but the Titans as well. "Highness. . .Robin, I know how this must look to you, but I assure you. . ."

"How it looks, Warrior, is you and your partner used your position as Titans to get into the Tower to kidnap Starfire and my daughter. If this was Tamaran, your life would be forfeit for treason and for whatever it is you've done to Starfire."

"Do not worry, Robin," she assured him. "Wistona gas has no side effects, and she was given a very small dose, and should awaken shortly."

Robin acknowledged the information with a curt nod. "Then let's hear your explanation. Why were you tying to kidnap Liand'r?"

"I. . ." Shel'b began, then lowered her eyes. "I cannot tell you, Highness."

Robin glared at her for a moment, then sighed sadly. "Then you leave me no choice, Shel'b," he said, then walked over to his closet, went in then returned with his arms full. He set the items on his desk, then turned to face Shel'b.

"Robin, no! Please, I beg of you not to use that!"

"As I said, Shel'b, you leave me no choice. You have proven to me that you can't be trusted. You took an oath to both Starfire and I when you joined our personal guards. You broke both those, and the trust all of us put in you when we accepted you as Titans. Until you can regain my trust, this stays on."

Raven grunted slightly as she had to strengthen her hold on Shel'b as she struggled to move, but the sound of the control collar snapping shut signaled the redheads resistance ending.

"Cyborg, give me a hand with Chr's," Robin said, and as Cyborg held Chr's's unconscious form up, Robin placed the collar on him as well. The couple was also shackled. "Raven," he said when he stepped back from shackling Shel'b.

Raven nodded, knowing why Robin had put the control collars on the two. Now she could focus her powers on other things.

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy protested. "You can't ask her to. . ."

"He doesn't have to Garfield," Raven said softly. "Something has convinced Shel'b to threaten Liand'r. Even if I wasn't her Godmother, I wouldn't let that go uninvestigated." she turned back to look at Shel'b. "Tell me, Commander, how difficult are you going to make this for me, or yourself?"

"Robin, please. Chr's and I accepting this mission was in your and Princess Liand'r's best interest. There are other warriors who would not have hesitated at using their blade on her. Neither of us would have."

"Why, Shel'b? What would have convinced you to betray us like this?"

"I cannot answer, Highness."

Robin gave Raven a curt nod, and Raven's eyes ignited with her magic. The dark sorceress wasn't thrilled at what she was about to do, but knew the necessity of it. She held her hand out toward Shel'b and she heard Beast Boy's gasp as a shadowy raven's claw rose from the floor and engulfed Shel'b's head from the front.

"Raven, no. . .please. . .I"

_'Don't resist me, Shel'b,'_ Raven's voice said inside her mind. _'You know I do not wish to hurt you, but you also know I must have the information I'm here to find.' _"She's resisting, Robin. How far do I take this?"

Robin's thoughts went to Starfire laying unconscious on their bed and his daughter in her crib. "That's up to you, Raven. Just remember, when its discovered that these two have failed, if we don't find who sent them, they'll send someone else."

Raven nodded then focused her concentration again. _'How would this __person feel about your turning against Starfire and Robin?'_ she mentally asked.

Raven felt Shel'b's mental flinch as the image of a Tamaranean woman's face filled her mental vision. _'Sara'h, no! I have solid reason's for doing this.'_

_'Reason's that make it alright for you to turn against your Empress, and her husband by trying to abduct their daughter?'_ Raven pressed.

"Saaarrraaa'hhhh!" Shel'b wailed as she sank to her knees, her tears dripping from her chin. With the exception of Raven, the others jumped at the unexpected cry. "Dearest sister, I do not wish to disgrace myself in your eyes." She looked over at Robin. "Chr's and I learned that there was a group of very high ranking people that have decided that the current rule is a disgrace to all of Tamaran. A common child, not of noble blood ruling with a halfbreed princess to rule after. Liand'r was to be taken, I do not know what their plans were for her after that, but I assure you they would not have harmed her. There are others, besides Chr's and myself that would have insured that."

"And what of Nie'l?"

Robin whirled at the sound of Starfire's voice as she sat up in their bed.

"They have him as well. It was part of the plan. With myself on guard when Nie'l was taken it would strengthen your trust in us, making this part of the plan easier. Chr's and I were to secure Liand'r and bring her to a rendezvous point not far from here. At that place you called a rock quarry."

Robin looked over at Raven.

"She's telling the truth, Robin," she said, and he saw her narrow her eyes at Shel'b for a moment. "And I believe that she can be trusted to help us with this."

"Shalay'fa, are you certain?" Starfire gasped. "I do not doubt your powers, but with what they have just done, I can not bring myself to trust them," Starfire said. "I am astounded that you can."

"I understand your doubts, Starfire, but Shel'b believes that she was acting in Liand'r's best interest by accepting the mission to take her. They had no intention of turning her over to them."

"There is a child that did not survive her Omshe," Shel'b said softly. "Her parents are among the ones who know of this conspiracy, and believe it should fail. We were to present that child's body at the rendezvous and claim that we had to kill Liand'r to secure our escape. Unfortunately, you turned in your sleep, Robin, and Chr's went over to ensure you were still sleeping."

"Release them," Starfire said softly. "Raven's trust in them is sufficient for me."

Robin nodded, and removed both the shackles and collars. "Okay, here's what we're going to do."

The Titans crouched behind a small pile of rocks and watched as Shel'b and Chr's approached the ship.

"Dude, I hope you know what you're doing," Beast Boy whispered. "If Terra had done what they did, even **I **wouldn't be trusting her."

_'I hope so too,'_ The Boy Wonder thought to himself as he gave Raven a look. "Let's just say that I trust Raven."

"And we are all here to ensure our daughter does not sustain injury," Starfire said not taking her eyes off the small bundle in Shel'b's arms.

Unobtrusively, Robin reached over and gave his wife's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Even without their crystals he could sense her nervous tension. He knew that she had been on Earth long enough to have said 'get hurt' instead of 'sustain injury', and that her concern over their daughter had caused her relapse to the more formal mode of speaking. "And remember, we're not alone," he reminded her.

"_Look sharp people, it's happening,"_ Superman's voice whispered into Robin's ear.

"At least it is just a class one diplomatic shuttle," Starfire said softly. "Not a larger one."

"That's small?" Cyborg whispered incredulously. "That thing is twice the size of the T-ship at least."

"And mean lookin'," Beast Boy added.

Robin had to admit that the green skinned Titan was right. The craft was not wedge shaped like the ROHA'N and other warships of the Tamaranean fleet but was much more streamlined. Starfire had explained that their warships were not designed to enter a planet's atmosphere, but these shuttles were. She also conceded that their appearance served to intimidate other races as well.

They all fell silent and Robin's attention focused on where Chr's and Shel'b stood, as a ramp lowered giving the appearance of a shark opening its mouth. Chr's and Shel'b took a step toward the ramp, but stopped and looked behind them.

"X'Hal, no!" Starfire gasped as Blackfire arrived, slung over the shoulder of a large warrior. "Why does this extend to her?"

_'Well that rules her out as being the one behind this,'_ Robin thought to himself.

"You have done well," a voice said from inside the ship. "Kor'mel does not suspect?"

"No he does not," the warrior carrying Blackfire replied as he set her down in a chair that had been pushed out of the ship.

"What of the Empress and her husband?"

"They know, but have been told that if they interfere they will ensure that their daughter will lose her life," Chr's replied.

"That will be the case in any event, once we are out of this system."

"I thought you would say that," Shel'b said. "I will not allow harm to come to this child!" she shouted, then threw Liand'r into the air.

"Liand'r, menia neru ne shama!" Starfire called, then sighed as her daughter's trajectory changed from simple free fall to controlled flight.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted the second Liand'r was in Starfire's arms. Not waiting to see what actions the others were taking, he vaulted over the rock he was behind, and drew his staff as he ran up to the ship.

"I'll take her, Starfire. I know those are your people out there and you should be in the fight."

Starfire turned at the soft voice and saw a blond haired young woman with piercing blue eyes. "I know to trust you, because you wear the insignia of the Kryptonian house of El, and therefore must be Superman's cousin that I have heard of."

"You can call me Kara," she said as she held her arms our for Starfire to hand Liand'r to her. "I promise you that no harm will come to her, and only you or Robin will take her from me."

Starfire looked down at her daughter as she snuggled in her arms, then back up at Supergirl, making no move to hand Liand'r to the blond. "It is not that I do not trust you, Kara," she said softly.

"Hey, I understand," Kara said. "You just had two people that you trust a lot more than me try to take her from you." She gave Starfire a friendly smile. "But I'll be staying with you. I gave Robin my word that I'd protect your daughter, and I don't intend to break that." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I got the impression that he knew that I'd be actually protecting the two of you."

As the Titans broke cover, a red and gold blur weaved itself around the warriors that were on the ramp and the ground. There was a series of surprised shouts as those warriors found themselves bereft of their swords and daggers. There were three noticeable exceptions. Chr's, Shel'b and Kim'r quickly drew their swords and subdued the warriors that were nearest to Blackfire.

Seeing that the fight was over, Starfire moved to Robin's side. "What did you do to her?" Starfire demanded of the warriors that had brought Blackfire to the rendezvous.

"I do not recognize you as a ruler of Tamaran and will not answer," one of them replied, the other remaining silent.

"Then you leave me no choice," J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter said as he stepped in front of him. His eyes glowed for a moment. "Try not to think of what you did to Blackfire," he said softly, and the glow in his eyes flared. "It is something called wistona gas," he said, turning to Starfire. "According to his mind it is harmless, and temporary."

"That is correct," Starfire said, relaxing somewhat. She whirled to look up into the shuttle when someone shouted.

"The Emperor! Something is very wrong!"

Robin, Starfire, and Superman quickly entered the shuttle and found Kir'a kneeling beside the chair that Nie'l's unconscious form was tied to.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire asked Kir'a.

"As I told you before, my Lady; nothing will keep me from finding and helping Nie'l," she explained. "We need a healer, quickly."

"I am a healer," a woman announced as she walked over, her medical scanner already out. At Starfire's nod she moved beside Nie'l and took some readings. "X'Hal, no. This was not supposed to happen," she gasped seeing the data. "A simple herbal combination was used to keep him unconscious," she explained. "It is only now that I detect that he is allergic to one or more of them. He is slipping into shock from the reaction."

"I need two Shinrah Crystals, quickly!" Starfire snapped. She was slightly surprised to see Shel'b and Chr's remove theirs without hesitation. She watched Chr's put his on Nie'l. "I will take the other."

"No, Starfire, that won't help," Raven said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Starfire looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean? Why will it not work? It has worked for Robin and I on three different occasions."

Raven sighed mentally, and hoped that Starfire was going to take what she was about to tell her well. "It's not that linking Nie'l's mind with the crystals won't help him," she explained. "It's that it won't work with you."

"I do not understand. We have been linked by crystals before."

"Yes, Starfire, I know, but that was from the love a mother has for her child, and the love Nie'l feels for you as his mother. I know it doesn't matter that he's not your biological child. It's that it's not that kind of love bond that's needed."

"I will take the other crystal, my Lady," Kir'a said, evidently catching on quicker than Starfire was. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Starfire's hesitation. "Will you risk his life simply because you believe my feelings for him and his for me may not be appropriate at court and in the eyes of others?"

Starfire blinked, hearing in Kir'a's voice echos of her own as she argued with the Ca'ri when they tried to separate her from Robin. "No. . .no, of course not," she said softly and handed the crystal to her. She looked over at Robin and saw that his smile mirrored her own as they watched the play of emotions on Kir'a's face as the bond formed.

"X'Hal!" Kir'a exclaimed softly. "He told me that he cared for me, but I did not know how much. I had hopes, but. . ."

"Right," Raven said, her tone emotionless. "Now concentrate on the bond. On his breathing, his heart beats," she instructed, then closed her own eyes as she used her powers to guide Kir'a. After a few moment, she opened her eyes and gave Starfire a nod. "She's stabilizing him. He's going to be alright."

"Thank you, Shalay'fa."

Raven smiled softly as she looked over at Nie'l and Kir'a. "Don't thank me, Starfire. As I was guiding her on what to do, I explained that there was a danger to her if she took the link to the depth she had to," she explained. "Her reply was for me to shut up and quit wasting time."

Raven watched as Starfire looked over at them, and felt the wash of guilt that swept over her friend. "I'll keep an eye on them, you've got some things to straighten out out there."

Starfire sighed, "You are correct, Shalay'fa. They have much to answer for, and I will see that they do."

"We'll do it together, Kori," Robin said as he came over to walk down the ramp beside her.

Starfire smiled as she took his hand. "Yes, together."

As they headed down the ramp, Beast Boy moved beside Raven. "You're playin' matchmaker, aren't ya?"

Raven gave him a glare that lasted only a moment then morphed into a soft smile. "Maybe," she admitted. "But actually I'm just showing Starfire that she was acting like the Ca'ri was in trying to keep her and Robin apart."

Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. "That's my Raven," she said with a broad grin.

"My Lady, what news of Nie'l?" Shel'b asked when she saw them coming down the ramp.

"Whether it was intentional or not, Nie'l had a bad reaction to what he was given to keep him unconscious," Starfire replied. "Raven is aiding Kir'a in helping him through his illness."

"I pity you, Starfire," Wonder Woman said as she walked over. "You rule over false warriors who have no honor."

"Who are you to make that judgment of us?" the warrior that had brought Blackfire asked.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira. None of us would stoop to the attack and abduction of children."

"Nie'l is fourteen, and takes his Oath of Acceptance in a few days. He is hardly a child in our eyes."

Diana gave a snort of disgust, and pointed at Liand'r, cradled in Robin's arms. "And what of her? Liand'r is your Crown Princess, and only 6 months old. How do you justify your actions toward her?"

"I do not have to answer to you, ruthasha."

"But you do have to answer to me, Kalvane'r," Starfire said angrily. "I also suggest that you treat my friends with more respect." She looked out over the crowd of Tamaraneans. "I ask what Wonder Woman asked of all of you; do you all have so little honor that you will attack an infant?" she glared at them as the silence lengthened. "Do you fear facing me directly, as our laws require? Who among you will challenge me for the crown?"

"To what end, Koriand'r?" Kalvane'r asked. "If you are victorious you will simply hand the Grand Ruler-ship over to Nie'l and stay on this planet. The Ca'ri should have forced their stand before, and accepted the rekma'she from you."

"Unlike you, and your followers, Kalvane'r, the Ca'ri recognized the chaos that would follow that," Mik'l said. "With Koriand'r taking the rekma'she, there would be no one from the Royal Family to rule Tamaran and civil war would break out."

"Also with Nie'l as my son, it is within my right and acceptable under Tamaranean law that I place him on the throne."

"For a limited absence, yes," Kalvane'r argued. "When do you intend to return to you home world, Koriand'r?"

"That decision is my own to make. Is there one who will challenge me or will this be the end of this uprising?"

"No, Koriand'r, that will not work either," Kalvane'r said. "As I said, your not holding the throne yourself invalidates an challenge."

"And if I give my word that I will return to Tamaran to rule?"

Kalvane'r studied Starfire for a moment, considering. "Very well, Koriand'r, daughter of Myand'r and Luand'r, I know your word is your bond."

Starfire nodded. "Then I give you my word; If I win, I will return to Tamaran to rule, if I do not it will not matter."

Kalvane'r nodded as he warmed up his star-bolts, "I accept your word, as I know you will keep it."

"Pity I do not have the same confidence in you."

Kalvane'r's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his side as Starfire's taunt hit home. "I shall enjoy defeating you, Korana. You should have accepted my offer of marriage before.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the scornful laugh Starfire gave as she stepped down from the end of the ramp and into the large clearing in the middle of the quarry. It sounded more suited for Blackfire. "Even then I knew that you were not worthy," she taunted. "And I was proved correct when it was your father, not you that attacked me for my refusal. Your father is not here to do your dirty work, Kalvane'r. Who will you hide behind now?"

"I am not a Tovari to hide behind others; I fight my own battles!" Kalvane'r shouted, then launched a trio of star-bolts at Starfire. He was stunned to see her pick them off with her own bolts when they were only half way to their target.

"Agreed the Tovari do not take an active part in battle," Starfire said, "But their technology and resources that they provide balance that out. This challenge has begun, and you may have the crown when you can remove it from me without resistance."

"As stated in our laws," Kalvane'r said launching some more bolts at her only to have them either dodged or deflected.

"You're just going to stand here and let her face him alone?"

Robin looked over at the speaker, "I don't have a choice, Batman," he replied. "If anyone interferes the challenge is nullified, and the one assisted loses."

"Besides, our girl can hold her own," Cyborg added.

"Starfire I know will fight fair, but Kalvane'r I don't trust," Batman said.

"I understand your misgivings, Batman, but Kalvane'r knows there are to many witnesses for him to do something dishonorable," Kim'r said as she walked over.

"He's stalling for some reason," Batman said, "Talking instead of fighting."

"The taunting is normal, and it is Koriand'r that is doing most of it," Kim'r pointed out.

"True enough, but Kalvane'r keeps leaving Starfire more openings," Batman said. "I don't know what, but he's up to something."

Robin looked over at the two combatants. Half of his wanted to think that Bruce was just being paranoid, but the other half couldn't shake the feeling that Bruce was right. Suddenly something occurred to him.

"Why isn't he taking flight?" he asked. "I'll admit that Starfire might stay on the ground, after being used to fighting here on Earth, but Kalvane'r wouldn't."

As if he heard Robin's question, Kalvane'r lifted off, firing a star-bolt that wasn't aimed at Starfire, but at the ground a few feet in front of her.

In response, Starfire also took flight, moving up and back away from the cloud of smoke and dust. She saw her movement took Kalvane'r by surprise as he flurry of star-bolts hit where she had been standing. Taking advantage of his surprise, Starfire fired a pair of star-bolts and followed up with an eye beam shot, knocking Kalvane'r from the sky. Seeing the opening, she quickly flew down to press her advantage.

To Starfire's surprise, Kalvane'r jumped to his feet and grabbed her out stretched arm with it's star-bolt charged fist and twisted it up behind her back.

"First touch I will concede to you, Koriand'r, but I **will** be the victor here," he said softly into her ear. "It is only a matter of time, you know."

"Holding my hand will not win you the crown, Kalvane'r, and is more in keeping with dancing that fighting," Starfire said, then tried to twist herself free. She was stunned when she found she couldn't.

"Feeling a little weak, are we Korana?" Kalvane'r asked with an evil chuckle. "How much longer can you keep from blacking out completely?"

Suddenly it dawned on Starfire that Kalvane'r knew something of the fainting spells she had been having. "So, you have been poisoning me?"

"Not exactly poison, but an herbal combination that makes you absorb the nutrients from the zorka berries faster than normal," Starfire felt him lean in even closer. "And you wouldn't believe who we have giving it to you."

"I can not think of how as all my food is tasted before. . ." Starfire began then trailed off. "No," she gasped softly

"Ah, you figured it out, I see," Kalvane'r sneered. "Your most trusted handmaiden, Kir'a."

"No. I do not believe it, she cares for Nie'l too much."

"That's what made it so easy to have her do it," Kalvane'r explained. "With you removed as the Royal Family, Nie'l reverts back to being an ordinary warrior, and that makes things far less complicated for them. He doesn't know, of course, but we'll tell him when the time is right and get some revenge for the trouble he has put us through."

Starfire heard Kalvane'r's soft chuckle when he felt her try again to break free with even less strength than before.

"Not much longer, Koriand'r, and I will be able to simply take this," he said, and reached for the crown with his free hand.

"As I have heard it said on this planet, Kalvane'r; Only in your wildest dreams!" she shouted, then snapped her head back, slamming it into Kalvane'r's face hitting just above his nose.

With a roar of pain, Kalvane'r let Starfire go, his hands covering his face.

Taking advantage of Kalvane'r's inability to see, Starfire quickly turned, her star-bolt charged right fist slamming into his jaw. Continuing the spin she gained a little altitude and slammed her right foot into the center of his chest plate, putting a respectable dent in the Tamaranean steel, and sending his flying backwards at considerable speed.

That is until a large boulder stopped him with bone shaking efficiency.

Touching down, Starfire took a defensive stance and waited to see if Kalvane'r would counterattack. See soon saw that she didn't have to worry.

Kalvane'r groaned as he took a step away from the rock, revealing the impression his body had made in it. "I. . .will. . ." he managed to say, then fell flat on his face unconscious.

Starfire stood for a moment as she counted to ten in her head, then looked out over the gathered warriors. "The challenge is complete! I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran!" she announced.

"And I challenge you!" a warrior called out as he stepped forward. "Tamaran should not be ruled by one that has a ruthasha as their mate."

Starfire recognized the warrior as one of the ones that had brought Blackfire. She nodded her acceptance, then quickly dodged the star-bolt launched at her. Her eye beam shot struck home at the center of the warriors chest plate shoving him into the wall of the quarry. The small rock-slide the impact triggered buried him, and a moment later Starfire repeated her announcement as victor and asked if there was another that wished to challenge her. She tensed for a moment as another warrior stepped forward, then she relaxed as he dropped to his left knee and bowed his head.

"All hail, Empress Starfire!" he shouted. As one the rest of the warriors knelt and echoed his words.

"Atemand'r, I wish to speak with you," Starfire said. "Kim'r, Chr's, Shel'b, I hope I can trust you to keep anyone from boarding this shuttle unless I say so."

All three of them were aware that Starfire didn't address them by rank. Chr's and Shel'b knew where her lack of trust in them came from; Kim'r was apprehensive as to what Starfire knew.

"As you command, My Lady," they chorused.

Robin walked along side Starfire as they headed up the ramp into the shuttle, and slid his arm around her waist. Through their bond he could feel her exhaustion almost as physical waves, and he wondered how she was keeping on her feet. With the actual physical contact of his arm around her he became aware that she was drawing strength from him through their bond. A moment later he was glad that he had learned that as it prepared him for her sagging heavily against him.

"Koriand'r!" Stormfire cried as he quickly helped Robin support her. "My Lord, if I may?" he asked when he discovered that Starfire could no longer stand on her own.

Robin looked over at him and saw the desire to help in Stormfire's eyes. He nodded and the warrior scooped Starfire up in his arms. Robin was struck, not by the ease with which Stromfire lifted Starfire, but at how gentle he was with her.

"My Lord, there is a button on the center armrest of the first row of seats," Stormfire said, "Please press it."

Robin did so and the armrests for all four seats retracted forming a single long bench. Thinking quickly he removed his cape and folded it into a pillow for Starfire's head as Stormfire lay her down.

"My Lord, I assure you that I mean no harm to the Empress," Stormfire said. "I must know if she unconscious or simply exhausted and very weak."

Robin looked from his wife then back to Stormfire. "I've had must about enough of people claiming to be acting in Starfire's best interest, when all they want is a shot at the throne."

Stormfire looked down at Starfire for a moment then sighed heavily, "My Lord I can appreciate your feelings in this," he said, "My own actions are enough to cause you to not trust me completely. That night, when I was supposed to seduce Koriand'r Kalvane'r came to her room to see if I was successful and I confronted him about what was behind her fainting spells. He assure me that it was not something that they were doing to her."

"Why would you be concerned?"

"My Lord. . .Robin, she is my sister, part of my family. We may not have the same mother, but Myand'r is our father. I would wish her no harm."

"But messing with her mind is okay?"

"At the time I thought so, yes, but I have had time to think things over more thoroughly and realize that what I attempted to do would have harmed her far more than whatever it is that Kalvane'r has given her. If she is simply exhausted and weak, it may be possible to have her wake up enough to have her drink this. It is some zorka berry juice."

"Cyborg," Robin called. "Can you analyze that?"

"Sure thing," Cyborg replied and put a few drops of the liquid into an opening in his forearm. "Yep, that is zorka berry juice alright," he announced. "Slightly concentrated too."

Robin nodded, "Kori, can you hear me?" he asked softly, drawing a soft moan from her. "Come on, Kori, we've got some zorka juice for you. It'll make you feel better."

Starfire moaned again, this time a little louder and tried to sit up. She managed to, but only with Robin's help. She blinked her eyes a few times and finally manage to focus them on Stormfire. "So, quali- shaloha, I had hoped that you would be able to help," she said, then drank from the bottle Stormfire held to her lips. "I hope Robin was not to difficult to persuade to let you."

Stormfire looked over at Robin ans smiled softly. "Fortunately, quali-shalama while he is protective of you, he does listen to reason."

Starfire nodded, then shook her head slightly, clearing it. "Raven, how is Nie'l?"

"He's through the worst of it, Starfire. He and Kir'a are resting now," raven replied. "For both of them that's the best thing for them at the moment."

Starfire hummed her grudging agreement as she swung her legs around and sat up completely. "I do have questions for her, but they can wait, shalay'fa, but they must be asked of her. I promise you I will give her a fair hearing as I will others."

"Who do you wish to see first, my Lady?" Stormfire asked.

"Are you sure you're up for this Star?" Robin asked.

"I must be, Robin, it is time I held court," Starfire replied, moving further into the shuttle and a compartment that held a large chair on a raised platform and several other seats. "And you may bring Kim'r to me Stormfire."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Kim'r thought she had prepared herself mentally for this meeting with Starfire. Stormfire's summons had been duly formal, stating "the Empress will see you. . .now". However, she had thought that with their past relationship that this would be an informal meeting. Her hopes for that died when she realized that while she was being led by Stormfire, Mik'l and Stev'n fell on either side of her. They died completely when she noticed that she was being led to the formal court compartment. Doing her best to keep her expression neutral, she stopped a few feet in front of where Starfire sat on the throne, and dropped to her left knee.

"I am here as you command, my Lady."

"Kim'r, I have questions that I must ask you," Starfire said. "Your standing, and your freedom will depend on your answers."

"My Lady, with respect, I have not been before an honor board or had a disciplinary hearing. I still hold my rank."

"Very well. . .General," Starfire said flatly. "What excuse do you give for suggesting to Nie'l that he move from the ROHA'N to the LUAND'R? I remind you that this was after you warned myself and Robin not to be aboard the LUAND'R alone."

"I regret that I can not reveal my reasons to you, my Lady," Kim'r replied.

Starfire motioned for Kim'r to rise. "General. . .Kim'r, I count you as one of my friends, and hope that I can continue to do so," she said. "I know the regard that you hold myself and Robin in, and I can not think of anything that would compel you to betray us, but I am left with no other choice but to believe that something has."

"My Lady. . .Starfire, you must not trust me any longer," Kim'r said, "My honor has been compromised, and I am a danger to you."

"Because of information that Dexor, or Logaar has over you? What information is it?"

Kim'r knew she hadn't kept her face impassive, and it took a conscious act to close her mouth. "You. . .you know. . .you know that. . ."

"That you are being blackmailed by them, yes," Starfire said. "With what, I do not know. I may have been away from Tamaran, and court for some time, but I do have my sources."

Kim'r thought for a moment. "My Lady, it is time that I put this behind me, and came forward with this information. I would ask that Shel'b be present when I reveal this."

Starfire nodded, and a moment later Stormfire returned with Shel'b, Chr's, and Blackfire.

"Jemara, I am glad to see you have recovered," Starfire said. "Kim'r, you may begin."

Kim'r swallowed nervously, knowing that what she was about to say would effect several lives. "Several years ago I lied to a disciplinary review board. The statement I gave to them was incorrect."

"Kim'r, that is hardly a reason for your being forced to do things against your will," Starfire said. "Covering for a member of your training cadre. . ." she continued, but trailed off when Kim'r went on to explain.

"This board was convened to investigate the death of a trainee," Kim'r said softly. "My testimony protected someone, and cast blame on another."

"When was this, General?" Shel'b asked, "and why am I here to witness this?"

"Because you should know. It is your right."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Shel'b you remember the death of your sister, Sara'h, correct?" Kim'r asked.

"Yes, I do," Shel'b replied, then look directly at Blackfire. "She killed her, in repayment of Sara'h's accidentally injuring her during sword drill."

"I am confused," Starfire said. "My sister killed one of her cadre?"

"I am not proud of it now, Starfire, but yes, shortly before I took my Oath," Blackfire replied. "I was a different person back then."

"My training cadre had been given the honor to observe Princess Komand'r training," Shel'b said, "My sister Sara'h was in Komand'r's cadre and had been given the "honor" of being her opponent in sword practice. It had rained the night before, and the ground was slippery in spots. While they were sparring, Sara'h's foot slipped, and she cut Komand'r."

"And for this, my sister killed yours?"

"As a member of the Royal Family, it was my right," Blackfire said softly. "Father was not. . .happy with it, but there was nothing he could do."

"Sara'h's foot slipped in the mud, and for that you killed her," Shel'b said angrily.

"That is not quite correct, Shel'b," Kim'r said softly.

"Kim'r, I was there; I saw it happen."

Kim'r took a deep breath and looked at the deck just ahead of her feet. "Also in Komand'r's cadre was Don'a, my sister. I am certain that Sara'h spoke of her."

"Yes," Shel'b said slowly. "She did. What was it about her?" she thought for a moment. "I remember now. She was what would be called the class clown, always playing practical jokes on the others."

"That is correct," Kim'r said. "As Komand'r and Sara'h sparred, Don'a took a stone, and tossed it so that Sara'h would step on it and stumble. Don'a intended for Sara'h to fall backward and look foolish before the Princess, and the others, but it went terribly wrong," Kim'r paused for a moment then looked up at Starfire. "I was there. I saw Don'a toss the stone, and when I was ordered to give testimony as to what I saw, I left that out, placing any blame on Sara'h's slipping in the mud."

"You realize what this means; do you not?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yes, my Lady. I am eldest, the shame and dishonor is mine," Kim'r replied as she unbuckled her sword belt and threw it onto the floor before Starfire.

"Shu vata motir a ne!" Shel'b shouted at Kim'r. She then spit at Kim'r's feet, then crossed her wrists in front of her face with her hands open, palms toward Kim'r then stiffly turned her back on her.

"Shel, shunning Kim'r. . ." Chr's began, but was cut off.

"She protected the one truly responsible for Sara'h's death! If not for Don'a's stone, Sara'h would not have stumbled and injured Komand'r."

"Your sister might not have stumbled, but her death is solely my responsibility, Commander. At that time I thought as a Princess that I was better that everyone else. Of my entire cadre, Sara'h was the only one to try to be my friend. I saw her injuring me as a betrayal of that and in my anger and hurt. . ."

"You killed her," Shel'b finished for her. "A simple touch would have been sufficient," she paused for a moment "Kim'r is still dead to me. I want nothing more to do with her."

"And what of me, Shel'b?" Blackfire asked. "No matter how you look at it, it was my blade that took your sister's life."

"I. . .much as I want to, I can not demand retribution from you, Jemara," Shel'b replied. "You are of the Royal Family and as such protected. Also, much as I hate to admit it, what you did was within your rights."

Blackfire looked over at Starfire. "If she gives you half the loyalty she is giving me, I'm glad she's in your guard."

Starfire sighed, and changed subjects. "Shel'b and Chr's, I wish to hear further on how your attempt to kidnap Liand'r was actually in her best interest."

"Because no matter what, we would allow no harm to come to her," Shel'b replied.

"We learned of the plan, and presented ourselves to Kalvane'r, claiming that we had grown tired of serving under a child Emperor, and that with Liand'r's mixed parentage that she would not be a fit ruler either. Shel'b's drinking the xanefa when Nie'l was taken was part of the plan to make you and Rob'n trust us more. That enabled us to get to her," Chr's explained. "The rest you know."

Starfire was silent for a moment. "Very well, Commanders, I consider this matter closed. You have both proven yourselves loyal and trustworthy. In the future, however, I expect you to keep me informed of situations like this."

"As you wish, my Lady," Chr's said.

"My Lady, it was Galfore that informed us of the plot to kidnap the princess," Shel'b said.

"And he had a hand in the kidnapping of Nie'l," Starfire said. "This is the reason he is locked away."

"My Lady, he has been looking out for you, shielding you from the plots he could not stop, and stopping those he could," Shel'b said.

"But there were things he had to do in order to win the trust of Kalvane'r and others," Chr's added.

Starfire sighed in annoyance, "Another claim of his acting in my best interest. That excuse for actions taken is growing tiresome."

"I know you do not want to hear this, my Lady, but you should talk with him when we get back aboard the ROHA'N," Stormfire suggested.

Starfire glared at her half brother, "You are correct Stormfire; I do not like it, but he does deserve a fair and full hearing."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Starfire stood, then floated over toward Blackfire, touching down a few feet from her. "Now that the official business I meant to complete is done," she said, then wrapped her sister in a hug. "I am very relieved to see that you are recovered, sister."

Robin chuckled inwardly when he saw the smile on Blackfire's face as she returned the embrace. "I'm alright, Starfire," Blackfire replied. "Just confused." The two sisters broke the hug and looked at each other. "The last I knew, I was walking toward one of the training rooms aboard the TAMAR; the next I'm here. Starfire? Kori!" she called out as Starfire first swayed the almost collapsed in her arms. "Sister, what is the matter?" she asked, then looked up as Robin and Stormfire trotted up.

"I. . .I will be fine, Koma," Starfire said as she stood. "I said I will be fine, Robin!" she snapped as Robin moved to support her.

"Yes, you will, Starfire, but right now you need the help," Robin snapped back. "Stormfire, have you got anymore of that zorka juice?"

"Yes, my Lord," he replied, opening a small cooler that he was carrying. "I've got two more after this, then we will have to go either to the tower or the fleet for more berries or juice."

"What is wrong with her?" Blackfire asked Robin, seeing as Starfire didn't answer before.

"I have been. . .well poisoned would not be correct, as my death was not the intent," Starfire replied after draining the bottle she had been handed. "I have been given something."

"Golava sap, my Lady," a voice said from by the door. Everyone looked over and saw Kir'a entering the room with Nie'l beside her, and the rest of the Titans following. Kir'a stopped a few feet from Starfire and dropped to her left knee. "And I beg your mercy and forgiveness for giving it to you, Empress."

Starfire glared down at Kir'a for a moment. "Please leave us," she said to the room at large. "I wish to speak to Kir'a alone."

"No, Mother," Nie'l said coming up behind Kir'a and putting his hand on her shoulder. "What ever you have to say to her will be said with me present as well."

Starfire locked eyes with Nie'l for a moment. "You are aware of what she did to me, correct?"

Nie'l nodded. "Yes, Mother, I am. Because of her love for me, she gave you golava sap mixed in your food, causing you to need more zorka than normal. This was done to make you unable to withstand a challenge for the crown. With that done, I would become a regular warrior again, not an heir to the crown."

"I can see that you have forgiven her for this treason."

Nie'l looked down at Kir'a as she looked up at him, then he looked at Starfire. "Yes, Mother I have, because I return the love she has for me, as you return the love Father has for you. Kalvane'r did not count on that, and my learning of Kir'a's actions did not split us up. Will you succeed where he failed?"

"Do you realize what her actions almost meant for Tamaran?" Starfire demanded. "And for Earth and Shavar as well?"

Nie'l opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated at Kir'a's hand touching his.

"It is as I told you, Nie'l; she will not listen to us," Kir'a said. "I am tired, and as Raven told us both, we need rest. I had shared your hope that we could reason with the Empress, but that is not to be. I will accept your offer of quarters at the Tower for now, and will return to the ROHA'N when I have recovered."

Nie'l helped Kir'a to her feet, and supported her as she swayed slightly. "We ask your leave then, Mother."

Starfire nodded slightly, "You may go," she said softly, and as they walked away she added, "I would advise you not to get to used to being together. I may banish Kir'a for her treason."

Nie'l stopped and half turned back. "If that is to be, I will follow her," he said, then turned to Cyborg. "Friend, I ask that you provide us with transportation to the Tower, please. Neither of us is in condition to fly."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Cyborg said, and the three headed out to the T-car

"Starfire. . ." Robin began, was cut off.

"Do not try to convince me to be lenient with her, Robin," Starfire snapped. "If I had lost either of those challenges before, three planets would now be under Gordanian control, and it would have been due to her actions."

"And if she had not agreed, Kalvane'r would have found someone who would have gone along with his plans, someone who wouldn't have stopped at golava sap, but used something lethal. With you dead, Kalvane'r or one of his followers would have controlled the investigation and found no wrongdoing in your death."

"And that would give him a clear path to the throne," Stormfire added.

Starfire snorted in disgust. "With everyone acting in my best interest, I am amazed there was a danger to me at all."

"At least those that were loyal to me had my appreciation, Kori," Blackfire said dryly. "The only reason I lost the crown was I underestimated you."

"And believed too much in the jewel of charta," Starfire added. She looked over at the door as it sighed open. She smiled when she saw Wonder Woman and Batman enter with Superman. "On behalf of my world, I give you my thanks," she said to Superman, bowing slightly. "And on a more personal level as well. I am in your debt."

"Forget about it, Starfire," Superman said. "We were glad to help. However, I do have concerns for Earth's safety with ships from three empires in orbit and the possibility of the Gordanians as well."

"With the exception of the Gordanians, you have nothing to fear," Starfire said. "Kor'mel and the Salvainians are at peace with us, and thanks to Blackfire's marriage to Kor'mel, that is not likely to change. As for the Shavari, all that is left is the formal signing of the treaty."

"Which will take place tomorrow," Stormfire said. "There is much to plan and prepare, my Lady."

Starfire nodded her agreement. "Make preparations to return to the ROHA'N."

Stormfire nodded and headed forward.

Starfire looked to her left as Robin came over and put his arm around her shoulders as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Here," he said, handing her the last bottle of zorka juice. "That's another reason we need to get you back to the fleet."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a few hours later, and Starfire was taking a break from the preparations for the treaty signing by tending to some other matters that need her attention.

"Keh'shima Galfore, My Lady, as you requested," Stormfire announced as Galfore was led into the room.

Starfire stiffened on her throne, half rising as her eyes narrowed and glowed slightly green with her anger when she saw her old mentor as he stood before her. She had always seen him as a proud warrior, never failing to meet even her father's eyes. Now he stood with is eyes down and his shoulders stooped slightly. What really angered Starfire was the fact that his arms from just below his elbows were encased in metal shackles which even encased his hands. "Those will be removed immediately! I did not order him shackled!"

"My Lady, it is standard procedure," Stormfire said as he quickly complied. "He is a criminal, is he not?"

"No, he is not, at least not yet," Starfire replied. "He was confined so that we both would have some time to calm down, and think things over."

"And have you made use of that time, Empress?" Galfore asked, rubbing his wrists as he looked up at her.

Starfire nodded as she sat back down. "With the end result being in your favor, General," she said, then took a sip from the cup of zorka juice she had. "I have been told that you have been acting solely in the best interests of Tamaran, and myself, deflecting some of the more. . .cruel and harmful of the plots against me, and insuring that people were in positions to support and protect me."

"That has always been my primary concern, Koriand'r."

Starfire was silent for a moment as she looked at Galfore. "And for that I can not fault you," she said. "However, because of your methods, and failure to inform me of what was going on I find myself wondering how much I can trust you. Because of that, I am left with no choice. General Galfore, from this moment on you are banished from any dealings with court and the Ca'ri. Nie'l will be of the age where he no longer needs a K'norfka so that duty you no longer will fill."

Galfore stood there for a moment then sighed heavily. "I understand, my Lady," he said softly. "After what you have been through, you must have only those you trust absolutely near you."

"I trust that I can, when necessary, call on you for advice?"

"Of course, my Lady. As always, my life and my service are yours to command."

Starfire nodded and stepped down from the raised platform the throne was on and walked over to him. "I do not regret this punishment, Galfore, just its necessity. Are there any other conspiracies forming against me?"

"No, Koriand'r there is not. Kalvane'r, and through him Teranc'r and those that follow them, were the only ones. Your defeat of Kalvane'r in open combat has shown them the foolishness of following them."

"Good," Starfire said as she returned to the throne. "That leaves one last thing. Bring him in."

The door opened again and Kalvane'r was led in by Mik'l and Brightfire. Although he was shackled his head was up and his expression was one of supreme confidence.

"Kalvane'r, there was a time when I counted you as my closest friend," Starfire said. "A time when you were closer to me than even my own family. You took that and crushed it when I learned that your friendship was only a means for your family to gain the throne."

"My family will rule Tamaran one day," Kalvane'r said defiantly.

Starfire gave him a cool look. "That may be," she said. "But it will not be today. For your actions against myself and my family, you and your family are stripped of all lands and properties. You are hereby banished from Tamaran, and you will return there under penalty of death. You are also banned from the planet Earth and the Sol system."

"My family lands are protected by our laws," Kalvane'r protested. "They have been ours for generations."

"And they are yours no longer," Starfire replied, then leaned forward. "I am being lenient with you, Kalvane'r. Would you prefer that I have you executed for your treason?"

"You would not dare! My family is too powerful!"

"Maybe once, but no longer," Starfire shot back. "All know of your dealings with the Gordanians, and your plans to turn Tamaran, Shavar, and Earth over to them. They share my bewilderment in how a Warrior of Tamaran would willingly turn Tamaran over to the Gordanians. My banishing you is actually for your own good. There are a great many who feel betrayed by you and desire your death. Shall I accede to their demands and end your life?"

Kalvane'r took a menacing step toward Starfire, but pulled up short when he found two swords at his throat. He sneered evilly when he saw who was at the other end of those blades. "Treaties and negotiations are for the weak, not for true warriors. Yes I would have turned Tamaran over to the Gordanians, and it would have been glorious fighting out from under their control," he ranted, "So you have given up your dreams of taking the throne?" he asked Stormfire and Brightfire. "You prefer to serve this haglotii and her husband?"

"Stormfire, no!" Starfire shouted, stopping him from stabbing Kalvane'r with his sword.

"Serving the Grand Ruler is honorable, Kalvane'r. Your plans were not, nor were they in Tamaran's best interest," Brightfire said softly as Stormfire sheathed his sword.

Stormfire stepped over so he was nose to nose with Kalvane'r. "Ending your life would almost be enough to be repayment for what you almost had me do to Koriand'r and Rob'n," he said softly, then whispered so only Kalvane'r could hear him. "And it would be my pleasure."

"Enough," Starfire said. "He is to be given a small shuttle, with supplies for one month, and released. You are many things, Kalvane'r, but stupid is not one of them. I am certain that I will never see you again."

"It may have been better if you had killed him, Koriand'r," Galfore said softly after Kalvane'r had been led away.

"No," Starfire replied. "Even if he does return to Tamaran he will find that what I told him is true. He has no supporters left, and many seek to kill him themselves."

"So the golava is still in your system," Galfore commented as Starfire stood, then swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"That, and it has been a very long day," Starfire said. She thought for a moment. "Stormfire, is there anything that still needs my attention for tomorrow?"

"No, Empress, all is in motion, and I can oversee the final preparations."

"Very well then. I am retiring for the night. See to it I am awakened an hour before planet sunrise."

"By your command, Empress," Stormfire said, and they all dropped to their left knee as she left the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire awoke the next morning to find Robin in the main room of her suite of rooms, sitting on the couch with Liand'r held in his arms.

"There may be things said about your not spending the night here with me," Starfire said as she took her daughter from Robin. "But personally, I am pleased that our daughter was not aboard last night."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "I kinda figured that you were busy with things."

The two of them looked over when the door hissed open. Robin recognized Len'a, the youngest of the three handmaidens that Starfire allowed herself while aboard a Tamaranean ship or on Tamaran itself. She saw that Starfire was awake and out of bed, and she bowed slightly.

"My Lady, you asked to be awakened when it was two hours before planet dawn," she said. "It is that time now, and I am glad to see you awake. Teel'a is seeing to the preparation of your first meal, and I have not seen Kir'a yet."

"That is alright, Len'a," Starfire said. "Kir'a will no longer have duties as my handmaiden."

"Then I shall assist Teel'a with your meal," Len'a said, then left.

"You realize that today will be a busy one, correct?" Starfire asked as she headed out of the room.

"Yep," Robin replied. "I know I was able to get away with not being here yesterday and last night, but I am your husband, and Emperor," he explained. "This is a major state affair."

"So what of Liand'r?" Starfire asked as they entered an observation lounge.

"I give you the babysitting team," Robin replied, stopping just inside the door and making a grand sweeping motion with his arm toward where Beast Boy and Raven were waiting for them.

Starfire was surprised as Liand'r laughed, then lifted from her arms and flew to Beast Boy.

"At least we know she'll be happy," Raven commented as Beast Boy caught Liand'r and held her as she babbled happily.

"Cool," Beast Boy said happily.


End file.
